


Что-то синее

by ms_dorothea



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_dorothea/pseuds/ms_dorothea
Summary: Джейме Ланнистер был организатором свадеб, однако иногда скучал по своей старой работе – той, на которой ему разрешалось убивать людей.Прошло десять минут с момента его встречи с новыми клиентами, а он уже убедился, что жениться им не следует. И все же он был не консультантом по брачным вопросам, и свадьба этих Ханта и Тарт интересовала его исключительно с точки зрения планирования церемонии.
Relationships: Hyle Hunt/Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister & Elia Martell, Jaime Lannister & Olenna Tyrell, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903535) by [Aviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss). 



Джейме проводил взглядом удаляющиеся спины своих клиентов, а когда входная дверь закрылась за ними, с трудом подавил желание удариться головой об стол. Несколько раз. Он глубоко и прочувствованно вздохнул и сжал пальцами переносицу, отгоняя подступающую головную боль.

– Что, совсем плохо?

Он открыл глаза – сам не зная, когда успел их закрыть – и перевел взгляд на дверь, у косяка которой стояла, прислонившись, его партнер по бизнесу. В ладонях она держала кружку кофе, и Джейме сделал жадный жест руками в ее сторону. Она – истинный ангел! – вручила ему кружку.

– Алисанна _опять_ поменяла платье, – сообщил он, принимая напиток и глотая так жадно, словно это был живительный эликсир, – и теперь цветы с ним не сочетаются. 

– Ай-ай, – сказала Элия, хотя голос у нее был скорее позабавленный, чем сочувственный. – Неужели все настолько плохо?

– Платье темно-синее – того же оттенка, что и цветы, и декор. Она жаловалась, что сольется с фоном, а этого, естественно, допустить нельзя. – Элия поморщилась. – Поскольку Алисанна платит, она требует, чтобы зимние розы заменили на хайгарденские белые, а возражений и слышать не желает, – рассказывал Джейме, думая о месяцах тщательной подготовки, долгих переговорах с Тиреллами касательно поставки такого количества нежных бутонов в несезон и всей цветовой схеме праздника, которую теперь придется менять в самый последний момент. Свадьба Хайтауэр обещала быть одним из главных светских событий года, в списке гостей был каждый, кто хоть что-то представлял из себя в Вестеросе, так что все должно было быть безупречно. Джейме от этого три последних месяца снились кошмары, и это еще не считая того, что туда была приглашена вся его семья, как и семья Элии, и им придется с ними взаимодействовать. – Только за это я добавляю к счету тысячу драконов.

Элия рассмеялась, покачав головой.

– Тысячу?

– Это не считая стоимости цветов. _Мне придется звонить Оленне и умолять ее._ – До свадьбы оставалась всего неделя, старая летучая мышь слупит с них втридорога – хотя как раз это его не особо волновало. Но она непременно самодовольно скажет «А я тебе говорила», ведь когда Алисанна Хайтауэр в третий раз передумала насчет платья для своей кошмарной свадьбы, Оленна настоятельно советовала ему зарезервировать белые розы.

Следовало требовать две тысячи драконов сверху. Каждый раз.

В такие дни, как этот, Джейме скучал по старой работе; на военной службе от него ожидали, что он будет убивать людей, однако общество вряд ли одобрит, если подобным станет заниматься организатор свадеб, – по крайней мере так Элии приходилось напоминать ему время от времени.

– Кстати об Оленне – через пятнадцать минут у тебя встреча с клиентами, которых она послала.

Джейме застонал. Конец его планам. Он так ждал свободного дня, чтобы пойти в кино – в прокат наконец вышел новый фильм о Войне Пяти Королей, который ему ужасно хотелось посмотреть.

– Хант и Тарт? – Он видел заметку на календаре, но не обращал на нее особого внимания, поскольку эта встреча была назначена сразу после хаоса с Хайтауэр.

Элия кивнула.

– Там до свадьбы всего два месяца, так что я согласилась передвинуть время встречи.

– Ладно, – сказал Джейме, смиряясь с тем, что поход в кино придется отложить еще на один день, хоть он обычно не любил бывать там по субботам. Он поднял трубку и по памяти набрал номер.

– Удачи! – сказала Элия, выходя из комнаты, и Джейме, слушая гудки в телефоне, махнул ей протезом руки на прощание. – И не забудь, ты пообещал Рейенис, что сводишь ее в кино на выходных!

Он уже забыл, но, к счастью, Рейенис любила те же фильмы, что и он. «Битва Королей» ей понравится.

– Мне нужна тысяча белых к следующей субботе, – воздержавшись от приветствий, сказал Джейме, как только соединение установилось, – и ты не можешь отказать.

– А с чего ты взял, что я найду столько белых роз за такой короткий срок, паршивец? – спросила Оленна голосом куда более сильным, чем можно было бы ожидать от женщины ее возраста.

Джейме стиснул зубы. Так и знал – сейчас начнет вредничать.

– Конечно, найдешь, для них сейчас сезон, и они хит продаж.

– Правда? Так может, тогда я их все продала. – Убийство все еще не вариант, напомнил он себе, к тому же Оленна Тирелл ему нравилась. Почти всегда. – Однако этого не случилось, поскольку я знала, что так все и будет. _Я тебя предупреждала._ – Джейме облегченно выдохнул, разваливаясь на стуле, – может, обойдется без вредничанья: Оленна перешла к «а я тебе говорила» сразу, не затягивая разговор, как случалось обычно, когда она оказывалась в чем-то права. – Однако тебе придется за это заплатить.

– Заплатить за это придется Алисанне Хайтауэр, – сказал Джейме. Это была чистая правда: он просто включит все в счет, и она его оплатит. Когда дело касалось подобных вещей, люди вроде Хайтауэров никогда не смотрели, за что именно они платят, особенно если счет был подписан кем-то из Ланнистеров, хотя из-за всяких дешевых мелочей с бедными или независимыми торговцами на рынке торговались до последнего. Прямо как семья Джейме.

– Алисанна Хайтауэр оплатит счет, но за тобой будет должок, – сказала Оленна, и Джейме понял, что попался: слишком гладко все шло, старую летучую мышь не пришлось даже умолять.

– Это насчет встречи, которая назначена через пять минут с новыми клиентами, на которых у меня и времени нет особо?

– Найдешь, – бескомпромиссно сказала она. – Я хочу, чтобы ты лично занялся ими после Хайтауэр, никому другому я Бриенну не доверю. Ни на чем не экономь; все, что выходит за рамки бюджета, отсылаешь мне. – Это было ей и впрямь важно, и Джейме стало любопытно, кто такая эта Бриенна. – Она лучшая подруга Лораса и Марг, и я хочу, чтобы ты относился к ней как к одной из моих. – Придется перекинуть кого-то из клиентов Элии, даже если она будет возражать, и, возможно, попросить Пиа и Пека выходить на полный день вместо сокращенного – впрочем, это он в последнее время подумывал сделать и без того. Если это было все, чего хотелось Оленне, Джейме без проблем согласится. – Твой заказ готов и прибудет в Старомест к пятнице.

Она отсоединилась быстрее, чем Джейме успел ее поблагодарить – или вообще хоть что-то сказать; он положил трубку на место, проглотил остатки кофе и глубоко вдохнул, а потом дверь распахнулась, впустив в офис самую не подходящую друг другу пару, которую он когда-либо видел.

Хант и Тарт, заключил Джейме.

Мужчина был среднего роста и веса, одет в невзрачные темные джинсы и футболку, а чертами лица обладал смутно приятными и ничем не примечательными. Джейме решил, что лучше всего его описали бы словарные статьи «средний» и «незапоминающийся».

Она же была полной противоположностью. Теперь Джейме понимал, почему Оленна никому не хотела ее доверять. Женщина возвышалась над своим женихом по меньшей мере на фут, а ведь она – Джейме проверил – была в обуви на плоской подошве. Черты лица у нее были выразительные, но сочетались плохо: на коже бледнее самой луны была не то что россыпь, а целые скопления веснушек, широкий рот обрамляли пухлые розовые губы, волнистые светлые волосы падали на широкие плечи, а глаза были самые завораживающие из всех, что Джейме когда-либо видел. Ноги – длинные и мускулистые – обтягивали узкие джинсы; ни груди, ни талии особенно не наблюдалось, зато руки были длинные и сильные. Женщина нахмурилась, заметив, как Джейме ее разглядывает, и ее щеки залил неравномерный румянец, а на лице появилось грозное выражение.

Джейме улыбнулся ей очаровательнейшей улыбкой и встал из-за стола, оказавшись всего на дюйм ее ниже, и она покраснела еще сильнее. Он задумался, как она смотрелась бы на шпильках – такая женщина в любом месте могла бы стать центром внимания, оденься и веди себя она должным образом.

– Добрый день, – поприветствовал их Джейме своим самым любезным деловым голосом. – Вы – Хант и Тарт?

– Хайл Хант, – представился мужчина, приближаясь к столу и пожимая протянутую левую руку Джейме, предварительно кинув недоуменный взгляд на правую. Разглядев протез, он слегка скривился и сжал руку сильнее, чем необходимо, будто утверждая свое превосходство. К сожалению, многие мужчины именно так реагировали на Джейме, не соответствовавшего их представлению о том, что организатор свадеб мужского пола непременно должен быть геем, и выглядевшего вдобавок куда лучше большинства из них. Определенный типаж мужчин чувствовал в этом угрозу. – Это моя невеста, Бриенна Тарт.

Она первая протянула ему руку, рукопожатие ее было нежным. Руки у нее оказались неожиданно мозолистыми для женщины и теплыми.

– Рад познакомиться, – сказал Джейме, усаживаясь обратно. – Прошу, садитесь.

– Вы – Джейме Ланнистер, – произнесла женщина голосом глубоким и мягким. – Простите, о встрече договаривалась моя подруга Марг, но имени она не упоминала.

Их компания называлась Золотое Солнце – шутка в адрес обоих домов. И Джейме, и Элия были слишком известны в определенных кругах – и не тем, чем хотелось бы – так что свои фамилии предпочли не использовать. Однако скрыть их все же удавалось не всегда – и если Бриенна дружила с Тиреллами, то знала их. Некоторых людей, вроде Алисанны Хайтауэр, их имена привлекали. Других – отталкивали.

Джейме стало интересно, к какой категории отнесется Тарт – судя по ее хмурому лицу он предполагал, что ко второму.

– Это так, – подтвердил он, размышляя, какую из тех причин, по которым люди его обычно недолюбливали, выберет она. Возможно, его семью – с которой, за исключением брата, он не разговаривал несколько лет. Или скандал с Эйерисом, из-за которого он был уволен из армии и оказался на передовицах и серьезных газет, и бульварной прессы. Или Элию, его партнера, и ее некрасивый и громкий развод с мужем, мудаком и изменником.

Хант посмотрел на них, нахмурившись.

– Вы что, знакомы?

– Боюсь, ваши услуги стоят дороже, чем предполагает наш бюджет, – продолжила она, словно Хант ничего не говорил. Джейме расслабился – значит, дело в деньгах, а на это у него было простое решение.

– Вам не стоит об этом беспокоиться, Оленна уже обо всем позаботилась.

Однако вместо того, чтобы смягчиться, Бриенна выпрямилась и поджала губы.

– Прошу прощения? _Оленна Тирелл?_ – Она поднялась со стула. – Я не могу принять…

Хант схватил ее за руку и тянул, пока она не села обратно, кинув на него возмущенный взгляд.

– Это та старуха, которая с твоим отцом дружит? У нее полно денег, как и у твоего отца – пусть платят, если хотят. Я вообще не понимаю, почему ты настаиваешь, чтобы мы платили за все сами.

Что ж, это многое объясняло. У этого Хайла Ханта был не тот характер, чтобы гордо ходить под ручку с женщиной вроде нее. Бриенна Тарт была для такого мужчины слишком: слишком высокая, слишком широкоплечая, слишком бледная и, говоря начистоту, слишком уродливая – если ориентироваться на стандарты красоты. Однако у нее были деньги – и это все меняло. Джейме знал этот тип людей, всю жизнь видел, как такие увиваются вокруг Тириона, и мог сказать уже сейчас, что Хайла Ханта будет ненавидеть.

– Мисс Тарт, – сказал Джейме, не обращая на него внимания. Оленна сказала, что обращаться как с вип-клиентом следует с Бриенной; Хайла она не упоминала. – Я кое-чем обязан Оленне, и она этим пользуется. Я получил необходимые указания, мы не будем выходить за рамки вашего бюджета. – Это ее тоже не убедило. – Ну вы же знаете, какая она упрямая, она ведь получит свое так или иначе, а до тех пор покоя нам не будет. – Видимо, в его тон просочилась часть той теплоты, которую он испытывал к Оленне, потому что Бриенна снова расслабилась и едва заметно улыбнулась.

– Вы правы, вы и впрямь знаете Оленну. Только ничего сумасбродного, я не Тирелл.

– Тогда расскажите, чего вам хочется, в конце концов, это ваша свадьба, – сказал Джейме, когда она успокоилась. Ладонь Ханта так и лежала в ее ладони, однако пальцы с ним Бриенна не переплела. Джейме обратил внимание на язык их тел – привык так делать, став организатором свадеб. В том, как рука Ханта обхватывала ее руку, было что-то собственническое, но интимности в этом не было. Они не пожимали ладони, не смотрели друг другу в глаза, когда касались, даже не держались толком за руки: он схватил ее за руку, чтобы привлечь внимание, и так и не выпустил, кинув на Джейме быстрый взгляд. Оба они смотрели вперед, совсем не пытаясь наклониться друг к другу поближе. Джейме редко доводилось видеть пару людей, которые казались бы менее влюбленными, чем сидевшие сейчас у него в офисе. Возможно, они просто не были склонны открыто выражать свои чувства, но что-то подсказывало Джейме, что это не тот случай.

– Мы не хотим пышную свадьбу, – начала Бриенна, – просто небольшая церемония на Тарте с семьей и друзьями. Около пятидесяти гостей, полагаю.

– Я думаю, больше, где-то сотня, – перебил Хант, даже не глядя на нее. – У нас есть общие друзья с универа, мы там познакомились, – сказал он Джейме, однако за этим не последовало влюбленного сюсюканья, которое обычно приходилось выслушивать после упоминания о том, как голубки встретились.

Тогда Бриенна повернулась на него посмотреть, нахмурившись.

– Хайл, мы же договорились…

– Это мои друзья, Бри, даже если тебе они и не нравятся. Ты это знаешь. – Он опять ее перебил, и Джейме удивленно приподнял брови. Этот тип ему определенно не нравился.

– Ты их сто лет не видел, – возразила она.

– Но я хочу, чтобы они пришли ко мне на праздник, – настаивал Хайл. Джейме переводил взгляд с одной на другого; в том, чтобы пары спорили о списке гостей, не было ничего странного, но обычно дело касалось приглашения пьющего дядюшки или какой-нибудь бывшей.

– Они мою учебу в ад превратили, Хайл, почему ты хочешь, чтобы они испортили мне и день свадьбы? А они непременно испортят. – Если Джейме не ошибался, лицо Бриенны пылало от гнева. Ну все, довольно.

Может, их и послала Оленна, но у Джейме был долгий день – который до сих пор не закончился, и ему еще нужно переделать кучу всего к свадьбе Хайтауэр. Придется лететь в Старомест самое позднее в четверг, чтобы там все устроить, времени на не-таких-уж-и-голубков и их ссору по поводу списка гостей у него не было.

– Пожалуйста, решите это между собой, сейчас это не так важно, – сказал он, обращая их внимание на себя. – Мне всего лишь нужно знать ваш примерный бюджет, желаемое место проведения, предпочитаемый декор и точную дату, и через пару недель я представлю вам расценки.

– Через пару недель? Свадьба через два месяца! – возмутился Хант, недовольный, что его отвлекли от спора.

– Тогда нужно было приходить раньше. Я взялся исключительно ради Оленны Тирелл, – сказал Джейме, пожав плечами. – Обычно на организацию свадьбы нам требуется минимум полгода, особенно за пределами Королевской Гавани, у нас на самом деле нет времени заниматься новыми клиентами. Если хотите – можете найти другого организатора. 

– В этом нет необходимости, спасибо, – сказала Бриенна, одаривая жениха взглядом, обещавшим, что спор непременно продолжится, как только они покинут офис Джейме.

Джейме не знал, что они друг в друге нашли, они казались самой неподходящей парой, какую он только видел, однако он твердо верил, что люди не выбирают, кого любить. Хоть эти двое такого впечатления и не производили, возможно, они жутко любили друг друга – в конце концов, Джейме был организатором свадеб, а не консультантом по брачным вопросам. Есть ли между ними любовь – не его дело, он устроит им прекрасную свадьбу – и оставит визитку брата. На всякий случай.

Он слышал, что Тирион теперь адвокат по бракоразводным делам.


	2. Глава 2

Джейме потянул себя за галстук-бабочку, мечтая содрать его с шеи и оказаться где угодно, только не здесь. Обычно он терпеть не мог одеваться как пингвин, однако этого требовал рабочий дресс-код, когда нужно было присутствовать на торжестве, – а на это торжество пойти пришлось. Официальная одежда привлекала к Джейме слишком много внимания; подружки невесты, друзья жениха и прочие одинокие и семейные гости любили домогаться его в самые неподходящие моменты. В один знаменательный день к нему как-то пристали и жених, и невеста – сначала по отдельности, а потом, напившись, вместе.

После того случая Элия распечатала ему плакат с напоминанием, что клиентов бить нельзя – по крайней мере до обналичивания чека.

Хоть Джейме и ненавидел, когда к нему клеятся, если бы это означало, что можно отсюда уйти, – он бы улыбался и терпел. В Старомест он прибыл три дня назад с Пиа вместо Элии, и теперь девушка была где-то в зале – очень милая в бледно-розовом платье, с высокой прической и неярким макияжем. По мнению Джейме, на этой свадьбе она была самой симпатичной – самой настоящей уж точно.

Он не удивился, когда Элия уклонилась от поездки под предлогом того, что Эйегон неважно себя чувствует: Джейме почти что ожидал этого с момента, когда они получили от Рейегара ответ на приглашение и увидели имя его «плюс один». Джейме заплатил бы золота с себя весом, лишь бы тоже не приходить, и большую часть времени скрывался в тени, чтобы никто из гостей его не узнал.

Теперь, когда они наконец перешли к банкету, от свободы Джейме отделяла всего пара часов. На удивление, ничего серьезного не произошло – в основном благодаря Пиа, которая оказывала неоценимую помощь, а предложив поехать вместо Элии, еще и спасла Джейме от совершения убийства. Джейме уже прикидывал, какой будет ее премия, если все обойдется без кровопролития, однако если еще хоть один человек подойдет к ней, оглядывая свысока и спрашивая, где она откопала такое _интересное платье_ , – не обойдется. Джейме непременно выяснит, насколько сильный удар может нанести своим протезом. 

– Знаете, босс, еда здесь, конечно, неплохая, но мне куда больше по душе чуть менее аристократические свадьбы, – сказала Пиа, материализуясь возле него с двумя бокалами дорнийского красного в руках. Один она протянула Джейме, и он с благодарностью его принял и сделал глоток.

– Мне тоже.

В середине зала среди толпы безукоризненно одетых пар танцевали, прижавшись друг к другу светловолосыми головами, Рейегар с Серсеей. Ее вызывающее красно-золотое платье смахивало на сигнальный огонь. Очевидно о том, что одежда гостей не должна быть эффектнее наряда невесты, а в данном случае – и матери невесты, она была не в курсе. Это объясняло кислое лицо Алисанны.

На банкет Серсея прибыла, повиснув на руке Рейегара, и одарила Джейме презрительным взглядом. Джейме улыбнулся обоим так же вежливо, как и всем прочим гостям и спросил их имена, чтобы уточнить, есть ли они в списке приглашенных, – прекрасно зная, что больше всего сестру бесило, когда ее игнорируют.

– Как вы, ребята, умудрились вырасти нормальными среди этих людей? – озадаченно спросила Пиа. Джейме мог бы возразить, что ни он, ни Элия нормальными не были – девушка, должно быть, встречала не очень много нормальных людей, раз считала таковыми их.

– _Чистая случайность_ , – сказал он вместо этого.

– Не дай ему себя обмануть, дорогуша, – раздался другой голос, и Джейме впервые за несколько прошедших дней улыбнулся по-настоящему. – Из всех людей он самый ненормальный.

Джейме обернулся и увидел прямо перед собой Оленну Тирелл. Возле нее стоял самый высокий мужчина из всех, что Джейме доводилось встречать, за исключением разве что Клиганов, – Оленна на его фоне выглядела совсем низенькой. С их последней личной встречи возле глаз и рта у нее появились новые морщинки, а волосы стали совсем седые, хотя взгляд оставался по-прежнему пронзительным. Джейме перевел взгляд на ее платье и не смог сдержать смеха.

– _Быть не может_ , – сказал он, фыркнув, и наклонился поцеловать ее в напудренную щеку, на мгновение окунаясь в извечный запах роз, навевающий воспоминания о другой жизни.

На Оленне было то же платье, что и на Алисанне Хайтауэр, хоть, к счастью, и другого цвета – сочетавшегося с цветами и декором куда удачнее. Джейме и знать не хотел, откуда Оленна узнала фасон. Она была минимум на двадцать лет старше Алисанны, и платье – сшитое явно специально для нее – шло ей куда больше.

Вот за это Джейме и любил Оленну – никто не умел быть мелочным так, как умела она.

– Ты несколько месяцев дергал нас со своими проклятыми цветами, чего еще ты от меня ждал? – поинтересовалась Оленна, подтверждая, что полностью заслуживает титул Королевы Шипов, данный ей бульварной прессой тысячу лет назад. – Ты хорошо приоделся, паршивец. А где твоя лучшая половина?

Джейме потянуло посмотреть на танцпол – даже спустя все эти годы ему по привычке казалось, что его второй, лучшей, половиной была Серсея. Однако Оленна спрашивала его не о сестре – чтобы узнать что-то о Серсее, ей достаточно было заглянуть в любую газетку. Джейме потряс головой.

– Дома, _Эйегон заболел_ , не с кем было оставить.

Оленна одобрительно кивнула.

– Умница. А эта милая леди, должно быть, твоя помощница. Пиа, верно?

Пиа порозовела и улыбнулась.

– Леди Тирелл, для меня честь наконец познакомиться с вами.

– Просто Оленна, пожалуйста, из-за этих титулов все эти люди ведут себя так, будто дерьмо прилипло к их дизайнерским ботинкам, а не вешается им на шею, – она выразительно посмотрела в центр зала, где Серсея и Рейегар продолжали кружиться, не замечая никого вокруг себя. – А это мой друг Селвин.

Мужчина взял ладонь Пиа и согнулся чуть ли не вдвое, чтобы ее поцеловать, а затем перевел взгляд на Джейме и протянул ему левую руку – так, словно это был самый обычный на свете жест. Рукопожатие у него было крепким, а улыбка – искренней.

– Очень приятно.

Он был по меньшей мере на десять лет моложе Оленны, в русых волосах и бороде виднелось серебро, вокруг поразительно голубых глаз и широкого рта собрались смешливые морщинки. 

Джейме уже видел этот оттенок голубого и вспомнил комментарий Ханта в адрес Оленны.

– Вы – Селвин Тарт.

Оленна и Селвин обменялись многозначительными взглядами.

– Так и есть, откуда вы узнали?

– На прошлой неделе я виделся с вашей дочерью, у вас ее глаза, – сказал Джейме, не задумываясь, и снова заметил, как они посмотрели друг на друга – целый разговор в одном только взгляде.

– Оленна сказала, что это вы организуете свадьбу моей дочери. – Джейме вежливо кивнул, у него еще не было времени даже просмотреть заметки с той встречи. – Скажите, что вы о них думаете?

– У меня еще не было времени заняться их заявкой, – сказал Джейме, намеренно предпочитая ответить не на тот вопрос, что был задан. Не было вежливого способа сказать, что в голове он уже окрестил парочку Хуйлом и Дылдой – а ведь в обществе Ханта он провел не больше часа. И все же уже через десять минут с момента встречи Джейме понял, что жениться этим двоим не следует. – Но я приступлю к ней сразу как вернусь.

– Тебя спросили не об этом, паршивец, и ты это знаешь, – позабавленно сказала Оленна. – Однако ответ мы получили. Он хуйло, не так ли?

Пиа подавилась вином, которое только что пригубила, и Джейме, воспользовавшись случаем, кинулся ей на помощь и не стал отвечать на вопрос. Однако, судя по всему, он уже ответил – по крайней мере, так полагала Оленна. Он постучал Пиа по спине, пока она пыталась восстановить дыхание; кое-кто из людей кидал на них любопытные взгляды.

– Оскорблять своих клиентов, особенно тех, кого тебе поручили, – дурной тон. – Еще и перед их семьей, не стал добавлять он, бросив взгляд на Селвина. 

Оленна хмыкнула.

– Я слышала, как ты называл людей и похуже, Джейме. И, как правило, им в лицо.

Селвин Тарт переводил взгляд с Оленны на Джейме так, словно смотрел очень интересный матч, однако в защиту своего будущего зятя не сказал ничего.

– И все же я еще не успел сложить мнение, – настоял Джейме.

Он успел, мнение о Ханте у него сложилось в тот момент, когда они пожали руки, и остаток встречи Джейме лишь утверждался в нем. А вот насчет Бриенны Тарт он разобраться не мог. На первый взгляд она казалась импозантной женщиной, однако были в ней какие-то робость и неуверенность, заставляющие ее съеживаться и слушать пришедшее вместе с ней ничтожество. Джейме заметил, что за время, проведенное в его офисе, Хант дважды сделал то, от чего Бриенне, судя по всему, стало некомфортно, и задавался вопросом, почему она ему это позволила. Кроме как «из-за любви» в голову ничего не приходило, но Джейме сомневался, что это верный ответ.

Оленна глядела на него мгновение, а затем повернулась к Селвину, и между ними произошел еще один безмолвный диалог. Джейме подумал – так же ли они с Серсеей раздражали окружающих до ссоры, когда для того, чтобы понять друг друга, им хватало взгляда.

– Давненько я не танцевала с красивым мужчиной, – сказала Оленна спустя минуту этой беседы, поворачиваясь к Джейме и протягивая ему руку.

– Разве это не мужчина должен приглашать? – Руку ее он все же взял; Селвин в это время приглашал на танцпол Пиа.

– Мы уже не в Таргариенскую эпоху живем, паршивец, ты что, не слыхал? Женщины теперь могут делать что захотят.

Он повел ее в центр зала, не обращая внимания на взгляды окружающих. Джейме вспомнились уроки танцев, которые его заставляли посещать в детстве, – они танцевали с сестрой, тогда одного с ним роста, и смеялись каждый раз, когда сбивались с ритма. Джейме прогнал этот образ из головы – они были другими людьми, сейчас он с Серсеей танцевать бы не стал. Оленна была меньше него, Джейме положил левую руку ей на талию, а протезом взял ее за правую; она и глазом не моргнула, просто смотрела на него, улыбаясь, когда он повел – ноги вспоминали разученные когда-то движения.

– Выкладывай, – сказал он спустя минуту молчания. – О чем ты хотела со мной поговорить? – Танцевать они пошли именно поэтому – ей не хотелось, чтобы их разговор слышала Пиа.

– Сейчас Селвин не слушает, скажи мне, что ты на самом деле о них подумал.

– Если скажешь, зачем их ко мне отправила, – парировал Джейме, в полной уверенности теперь, что была и иная причина помимо той, что Бриенна – _своя_.

– Ты лучший, – сказала она с самой невинной улыбкой. Джейме видел эту улыбку, когда она вела переговоры с Тайвином – и оставила его тогда в дураках. – Ни к кому другому я бы ее не отправила.

– Не пудри мне мозги, Оленна. Мы слишком давно знакомы. Какова настоящая причина?

– Ладно. – Долгое мгновение она смотрела на него в раздумьях. – Сделай так, чтобы они расстались.

– _Что?_ – Он, наверное, ослышался.

– Ты же видел их – думаешь, у них любовь? – Джейме так не думал, но и экспертом в любви себя не считал; он никогда не был влюблен и никогда не был в отношениях, если не считать пару непродолжительных неудачных интрижек в юности, когда мнение его семьи еще что-то для него значило. Его даже секс тогда не особенно волновал. Все свои знания Джейме почерпнул из частого общения с собирающимися пожениться парочками и мог подтвердить, что эти двое на всех остальных не походили. – Его волнуют лишь деньги Селвина – он этого и не скрывает. – В них врезалась другая пара танцующих, и Джейме осознал, что стоит посреди танцпола, застыв в шоке. Он снова начал двигаться, игнорируя обращенные в их сторону озадаченные и заинтересованные взгляды.

– Она взрослая женщина, это ее выбор.

– Этот человек – не выбор.

– Ты же сама сказала – не в Таргариенскую эпоху живем, вступать в брак уже никого не заставляют. Это ее выбор. – Хоть выбор этот и так себе.

– Неужели? Может, мы больше и не продаем женщин, как скот, по крайней мере в этой части мира, но все равно учим их, что есть вещи, которые они сделать _обязаны_. На мужчин, понятное дело, это не распространяется, однако слишком многих женщин постоянные напоминания о семье и тикающих часиках заставили вступить в ужасные браки – только потому, что так надо.

Джейме понимал, что она права, то же самое он несколько раз слышал от Элии, которая призналась ему, что никогда не хотела замуж – ни за Рейегара, ни за кого-то другого, однако семья вынудила ее выйти за перспективного жениха. Она любила своих детей, но после развода зареклась ходить на свидания и связываться с мужчинами – и была вполне счастлива. Никого не волновало, что Элия одинока, раз родить она уже успела, однако Бриенне Тарт не так повезло.

– Бедную девочку всю жизнь унижали и оскорбляли из-за внешности, – продолжила Оленна резким голосом. – Няня ее была той еще дрянью, но к тому времени, как Селвин это осознал и уволил ее, она уже успела убедить Бриенну, что никто не полюбит такую уродину, как она, а единственное, что она может предложить мужчине – это деньги ее отца, и то ей еще повезет, если кто-то захочет с ней быть даже при этом условии. – Джейме хотел бы удивиться, но не смог: он видел, как люди обращались с его братом, и помнил, как тот женился на женщине, которую интересовали лишь деньги Ланнистеров. Адвокатом по бракоразводным делам он стал не просто так. – В колледже все стало лишь хуже, полной истории я не знаю, но были там какие-то мальчишки, которые приставали к ней, обзывали и портили жизнь, она ведь была умной, спортивной – и уродливой. Этого они ей простить не могли. – Джейме готов был поспорить, что это те друзья Ханта, которых он хотел видеть на свадьбе, а она – нет. – Лорас ненавидит Хайла с того момента, как он начал встречаться с Бриенной, но никому из нас не удалось убедить ее, что она заслуживает лучшего.

– И как, по-твоему, я должен сделать то, что не удалось ее отцу? Я всего лишь свадьбы организую, мне платят, когда люди женятся.

– К счастью, мы оба знаем, что работаешь ты не ради денег. – Музыка стихла, и они ушли с танцпола, Оленна свернула к балкончику, выходившему на сад. Уже совсем стемнело, высоко в небе светила луна, воздух был прохладный. На балконе не было ни души. – Я знаю, что она уродлива...

Джейме подумал о женщине, с которой встретился: высокой и широкоплечей, с преувеличенными чертами лица, поразительными глазами и с самыми длинными ногами из всех, что он видел.

– Люди – сволочи, это мы прекрасно знаем. Она не красотка, ты права, но с ее глазами и ногами она может впечатлять, – он вспомнил, как представлял ее – и без того на голову возвышаюшуюся над окружающими – на каблуках. – Если хотя бы перестанет сутулиться.

Оленна самодовольно улыбалась, глядя на него.

– Я знала, что отправила ее по адресу.

Джейме сощурился.

– Что ты задумала? Что, по-твоему, я могу сделать?

– Будь собой – вот и все, – сказала Оленна с той же выводящей из себя улыбочкой. – Будь раздражающим и очаровательным и обращайся с этой девочкой так, как обращаешься с Пиа, и с Элией, и со всеми, кого встречаешь. Покажи ей, что к ней могут относиться с уважением – даже привлекательные мужчины – и что ей не обязательно связывать себя с этим хуйлом. Больше ничего не требуется – просто будь собой. У меня на такие вещи чутье, и она тебе уже нравится.

– Ты пронырливая старая карга.

Оленна одарила его ослепительной улыбкой, понимая, что победа осталась за ней. Джейме мог, конечно, поступить с точностью до наоборот и вести себя как мудак, доказав, что Бриенна права и лучшего не заслуживает. Он вспомнил Тириона и то, какое разочарованное у него было лицо, когда Шая запросто продалась их отцу, который был богаче сына и ненавидел его. Он вспомнил, как двое спорили по поводу списка гостей, и как Хант сказал «ко мне на праздник», будто Бриенна к этому отношения не имела, и как подумал тогда, что такую парочку надо будет отправить к брату.

Джейме подал Оленне руку, и они вернулись в зал. Селвин и Пиа тоже ушли с танцпола и сидели за столом в углу, оживленно беседуя. Селвин заметил их и помахал, расплывшись в улыбке, когда увидел выражение лица Оленны.

– Это нам всем выйдет боком.

– Да ну, паршивец, что плохого может случиться?


	3. Глава 3

Когда Бриенна вернулась домой, вымотанная и вспотевшая после долгого рабочего дня и толкучки в метро, Хайл сидел на диване с пультом и пивом. Она бросила на него взгляд – развалился, широко расставив ноги, костюм мятый, галстук развязан, лениво переключает каналы – и ощутила привычный прилив раздражения.

Бриенна глубоко вдохнула и грохнула сумку на стол.

– Хайл, ты должен был быть готов к тому моменту, когда я приду, – сказала она, стараясь, чтобы голос не звучал резко, – очередной ссоры ей не хотелось, их и так в последнее время было многовато. – Мы опоздаем.

Только тогда Хайл посмотрел на нее.

– А я готов, – сказал он, отхлебнув пива и снова щелкнув пультом. – Я тебя ждал. К тому же они нам две недели не перезванивали, так что можем не торопиться. Подождут десять минут, мы за это им и платим.

Бриенна прикусила язык, не дав колкости с него сорваться – потому что платили они им не за это. А могли бы платить вообще не им – как только Бриенна узнала Джейме Ланнистера на предварительной консультации, она была близка к тому, чтобы встать и покинуть офис, оставшись лишь из-за того, что не хотела выслушивать очередное нравоучение от Оленны и отца. 

Узнать Джейме Ланнистера было нетрудно, даже несмотря на то, что в последние годы он оставался в стороне от широкой общественности. Зато его сестра-близнец постоянно светилась на обложках журналов; у обоих были пронзительные зеленые глаза и длинные золотистые волнистые волосы и обоим повезло с телосложением, благодаря чему Серсея несколько лет подряд становилась самой красивой женщиной Вестероса. Джейме со своими длинными волосами, серебром в бороде и гусиными лапками в уголках глаз, которые ему очень шли, тоже мог бы завоевать какой-нибудь титул, если бы не предпочел отдалиться от своей семьи и высшего общества. Его откровенно оценивающий взгляд шокировал тогда Бриенну; в нем была привычная ей насмешка, однако адресована она была Хайлу, а не ей.

Узнав, что придется подождать, Бриенна не удивилась, но Хайл, конечно, ожидал особого отношения – как и всегда, будто мир должен пасть перед ним, стоит помахать деньгами, – вот только с Ланнистерами такое не работало.

– Я не люблю опаздывать, это невежливо, – настойчиво сказала она, благоразумно меняя туфли на каблуках на балетки – привыкла так делать, когда они шли куда-нибудь вместе, чтобы не слушать бурчание Хайла. Когда Бриенна вернулась в комнату, он так и не сдвинулся с дивана, и она стиснула зубы и мысленно сосчитала до десяти. – Я могу и отменить встречу.

Хайл выключил телевизор и поднялся – так, словно делал ей огромное одолжение. Бриенне жутко хотелось напомнить ему, что это он предложил пожениться и это он настоял на церемонии на Тарте с семьей и друзьями, в то время как ее бы вполне устроила и обычная регистрация. Она знала: ему хотелось похвастаться ее благосостоянием и связями кое с кем из самых влиятельных людей Вестероса. Он не хвастался ею самой, Бриенной Красоткой, больше похожей на мужчину, чем на женщину, и возвышавшейся над ним, но все же похвастаться ему хотелось.

Бриенна знала, что Хайл по-своему любит ее, иначе никогда не согласилась бы за него выйти, однако будь она не только уродливой, но и бедной – он мог бы ее и не полюбить.

– Не нравится мне этот Джейме Ланнистер, – сказал он, выходя из дома и придерживая перед Бриенной дверь. – Ведет себя так, будто одолжение нам делает, хотя это его работа вообще-то. Надо было сразу уйти оттуда и найти другое место. И кстати это не его разве вышвырнули из армии за то, что он гей? Наверняка гей. _Свадьбы_ он организует, что за мужик будет проводить столько времени среди цветочков, девчонок и платьев, если не гей?

– За такое больше не увольняют из армии, Хайл, сейчас не Таргариенская эпоха. И тебе бы не мешало оставить там свои предрассудки, – едко сказала Бриенна.

Хайл закатил глаза.

– Ты же знаешь, я шучу, я совсем не против геев. Если все красавчики вроде Ренли и этого Ланнистера будут геями – меньше конкурентов. – Хайл посмотрел на нее с улыбкой, которая должна была быть обворожительной, однако Бриенна уже была раздражена, поэтому в ответ он получил скорее гримасу. – Шучу, шучу. Я уже занят. В общем, я к тому веду, что он мне не нравится.

Судя по тому, как Ланнистер смотрел на него каждый раз, когда Хайл подавал голос, – чувство было взаимным.

– Его уволили за убийство своего командира, Эйериса Таргариена, – заметила Бриенна. Это происшествие ненадолго попало во все новости, а затем было жестко замято Тайвином Ланнистером и кучей его денег, так что полгода после этого о Джейме Ланнистере ничего не было слышно – до тех пор, пока он не попал в автокатастрофу.

Они дожидались поезда, и Хайл повернулся к ней – настолько высоко подняв брови, что они скрылись за короткой челкой. 

– Так он убийца, а не… – он умолк и закатил глаза, наткнувшись на ее взгляд. – _Это гораздо лучше._

Она не была уверена, что убийца – подходящее слово.

Это произошло несколько лет назад, Бриенна тогда была на каникулах в Хайгардене, отец тоже был там – под предлогом того, чтобы провести время с дочерью. Она помнила, как неодобрительно хмурилась Оленна, когда дело Джейме Ланнистера закрыли, не доведя до суда. Единственное наказание, которое он получил, – увольнение с лишением прав и привилегий. Все думали, она была недовольна тем, что он остался на свободе, – о ее вражде с Тайвином и презрении к его методам решения проблем ходили легенды. А потом Ренли отпустил какую-то колкость в адрес Ланнистеров, и Оленна поджала губы.

– Это дело рук Тайвина Ланнистера, однако сделал он это не ради сына, – сказала тогда она таким резким голосом, которого Бриенна раньше не слышала. – Я знаю мальчика – он способен на многое, но он не хладнокровный убийца. Наверняка есть какая-то причина, которую замалчивают, – Эйериса ведь неспроста прозвали Безумным. На суде правда бы всплыла – и я уверена, там оказалось бы, что у многих рыльце в пушку. Тайвин увидел возможность сделать их своими должниками и вернуть наследника под свой контроль и воспользовался ей. – Оленна поднялась с кресла и схватила мобильный. – Прошу прощения, мне нужно позвонить. 

Бриенна посмотрела на Хайла и решила оставить этот разговор – такие детали не будут ему интересны, мнение о Ланнистере у него уже сложилось.

Остаток пути до «Золотого Солнца» они проделали в тишине, Хайл играл на телефоне, Бриенна делала пометки к продолжению своего романа «Битва королей». Когда пару лет назад ее книгу опубликовали, больше всего удивилась она сама; Бриенна преподавала историю в Университете Королевской Гавани и книгу написала только потому, что слишком уж много неточностей касательно Войны Пяти Королей было в большинстве «одобренных» текстов – не удержалась. Это было чуть больше чем хобби, что-то, чем можно занять те вечера, когда Хайл тусовался с друзьями, а ей никуда идти не хотелось.

Не успела она опомниться, как ее труд превратился в книгу, а потом Лорас отправил рукопись в издательство.

Бриенна даже не знала об этом, пока ей не позвонили, и до сих пор помнила, как была шокирована, когда за что-то, что она считала лишь хобби, ей предложили деньги – хоть и немного по тем временам. Хайл был даже в большем восторге, чем она; они недавно съехались и тем вечером отпраздновали событие ужином в ее любимом пентосском ресторане. Хайл был очарователен и заботлив, и Бриенна была совершенно ошарашена, когда он сделал ей предложение.

– Кто бы мог подумать, что я женюсь на знаменитой писательнице, – сказал тогда Хайл, поднимая бокал заказанного им шампанского, и расплылся в улыбке, глядя на пораженное лицо Бриенны. – Если, конечно, ты выйдешь за меня.

Это было не самое романтичное из предложений, но и Бриенна была не самой романтичной из женщин – научилась быть такой после семи пекл, в которые превратились старшая школа и колледж. Еще она научилась – а к тому времени сделала своей целью – не хотеть выйти замуж, довольствоваться тем, что имела, – а имела она уже гораздо больше, чем, как ей всегда казалось, у нее будет. Но Хайл неожиданно предложил пожениться, и хоть до этого у Бриенны и были сомнения, что их отношения продлятся долго, в тот вечер, опьяненная успехом и шампанским, она согласилась.

В течение следующего года сомнения время от времени возвращались – о помолвке напоминала тяжесть кольца на пальце, однако дата свадьбы до сих пор не была назначена. Не была она назначена ни когда Бриенне позвонил режиссер с предложением экранизировать книгу, ни когда она заключила договор на еще два романа, о Таргариенской реставрации, ни когда получила первый чек за книгу, которая, как говорили, имела удивительный успех. Дату они назначили только шесть месяцев назад – в тот вечер, когда отмечали новый договор на экранизацию двух ее будущих книг, и хотя Бриенна считала, что праздновать еще рано, Хайл был настойчив, так что она позволила себе расслабиться. Теперь до свадьбы оставалось несколько недель, с того момента, как они выбрали дату, ничего так и не было сделано, и ее сомнения пробудились с новой силой. 

Бриенна твердила себе, что это всего лишь нервы, что все невесты волнуются и сомневаются перед свадьбой. Она была в этом уверена. Они прибыли в офис, и Бриенна отвлеклась от мобильника и оставшихся у нее сомнений.

Это все на самом деле, они женятся.

На ресепшн их встретила хорошенькая женщина с милой улыбкой и немедленно проводила в кабинет Ланнистера – тот же, в котором они были в прошлый раз. Он был на месте, только в этот раз не сидел за столом, а стоял, прислонившись к нему и разговаривая с еще одной красивой женщиной с очевидно дорнийскими чертами лица и цветом кожи. Казалось, мужчин вроде Джейме Ланнистера только красивые женщины и окружали.

Бриенне была в курсе, что он высокий, но когда он стоял в полный рост, это воспринималось иначе. Джейме был ниже ее не больше чем на дюйм и настолько же широкоплечий, однако черты лица у него были не такие крупные и некрасивые, как у нее – они были острыми, линия челюсти четкая, борода посеребренная, а глаза – яркие и зеленые. Женщина на его фоне выглядела миниатюрной и хрупкой, ее глаза были темными и прекрасными, волосы – длинными и черными, а на губах сияла живая улыбка. Она была хорошенькой и женственной – полной противоположностью Бриенны. 

– Конечно, я знаю, но что мне, по-твоему, с этим делать, как говнюк себя вести?

– Ты всегда так себя ведешь, Джейме, – сказала женщина, дразняще и тепло улыбаясь.

– Иначе ты меня бы и не любила. – Секретарша кашлянула, и они оглянулись; разговор, очевидно, их настолько поглотил, что они не заметили появления клиентов. – Мистер Хант, мисс Тарт, вы как раз вовремя, – без перехода сказал Ланнистер, и широкая ухмылка на его лице сменилась вежливой улыбкой. Он вел себя так, как будто они как раз ждали посетителей, а вовсе не были застигнуты ими посреди личного разговора. Бриенна невольно восхитилась его самообладанием: если бы ее так застали клиенты, она бы покраснела. – Позвольте представить вам моего партнера, Элию Мартелл. – Он повернулся к секретарше. – А это Пиа, моя помощница, если вам понадобится что-то в мое отсутствие – не стесняйтесь обращаться к ним, мы все очень тесно сотрудничаем.

– Не сомневаюсь, – едва слышно произнес Хайл, оценивающе оглядывая обеих женщин, от чего Бриенна стиснула зубы.

Ланнистер его тоже услышал, но ничего не сказал, лишь кинул на Хайла чуть более долгий, чем требовалось, взгляд, а затем повернулся к Бриенне.

– Мисс Тарт...

– Просто Бриенна.

– Бриенна, зовите меня Джейме. На прошлой неделе на свадьбе Хайтауэр мы встретили вашего отца, он произвел на Пиа большое впечатление. Оказалось, он прекрасно танцует, – сказал он с улыбкой, казавшейся чуть более искренней, чем прежде.

Да, Селвин умел нравиться людям.

– Да, он упоминал, что собирается в Старомест. Я и забыла о свадьбе.

– Хотел бы и я забыть, – сказал Джейме, неподдельно вздохнув. Бриенна поневоле улыбнулась ему; она мельком видела фото и видео с той свадьбы – подобного балагана она избегала бы как чумы. – К счастью, это закончилось, и теперь...

– Теперь вы можете заняться нашей свадьбой, так? – ехидно перебил Хайл, обращая их внимание на себя, и Бриенна едва не застонала от такой невоспитанности. – Мы, конечно, не ВИПы, но все же платежеспособные клиенты.

Судя по тому, как Джейме прищурился, глядя на Хайла, – это было лишним. Бриенне на миг показалось, что он вот-вот что-то скажет, возможно, велит им уйти, однако он всего лишь взял со стола две папки и вручил их Бриенне и Хайлу.

– Вот что мы подобрали для вас на основании информации, которую вы предоставили на предварительной консультации. Список возможных площадок на Тарте я сузил до трех, основываясь на их доступности и вместительности. Как только вы все выберете, я смогу начать непосредственно подготовку. – Бриенна пораженно уставилась на увесистую папку, в которой было представлено несколько вариантов для всего: мест проведения, меню, фотосессий и цветочного оформления. И разные цветовые схемы – все весьма элегантные и подобранные со вкусом, какие она выбрала бы сама. В углу была пометка насчет сапфиров, заставившая ее задуматься об ожерелье ее матери и о том, сохранилось ли оно у отца. Потом Бриенна увидела цифры внизу страницы и едва не подавилась. Джейме все еще что-то рассказывал и понимающе взглянул на Бриенну, заметив ее вытаращенные глаза, однако ему хватило такта не акцентировать на этом внимание. – Конечно, мне придется посетить Тарт, минимум дважды, чтобы проверить площадку и освещение, а ваш отец любезно предложил показать мне все ваши любимые места – для свадебных фотографий.

– Это все хорошо, но сколько это будет стоить? – спросил Хайл, не сдержавшись. Бриенна постучала пальцем по цифрам в конце папки, и он вскинул голову, нахмурившись. – Да вы шутите.

– Это суммарная стоимость, включая плату за наши услуги, _для платежеспособных клиентов_ , – ровным тоном сказал Джейме. – К счастью для вас, Оленна отказалась от своего вознаграждения, как и я – по ее просьбе. Она также попросила для Бриенны ВИП-обслуживание – именно поэтому у вас в руках сейчас это досье.

Хайл начал подниматься со стула, но теперь уже Бриенна схватила его за запястье, удерживая на месте. Она бросила на него взгляд, и он закрыл папку и откинулся назад на своем стуле. Если бы Бриенна не держала его, он бы и руки на груди скрестил.

– Когда вы успели все это подготовить? – спросила Бриенна в наступившей тишине, и Джейме перевел взгляд на нее, вернув на лицо свою вежливую улыбку.

– В основном этим занималась Эли, пока я был занят, у меня же была возможность ознакомиться с расписанием авиарейсов. Я еще не был на Тарте, однако с нетерпением жду этого. Итак, у вас есть какие-то пожелания? – Бриенна посмотрела на Хайла, который демонстративно ее игнорировал, – она уже знала, что они поругаются по этому поводу. Джейме, казалось, тоже это знал. – Если вам нужно больше времени на раздумья, может быть, встретимся завтра? К сожалению, время слегка поджимает, так что ответ мне нужен как можно скорее.

– Завтра у меня примерка платья, как насчет послезавтра?

– Если хотите – можете сообщить свой выбор по телефону. – Он вручил ей визитку с номером своего мобильного. – Если нет – увидимся через два дня в это же время. Бриенна, мистер Хант. – Он встал и протянул руку, и Бриенна без промедления ее пожала. Хайл кратко встряхнул руку Джейме и с видом капризного ребенка направился в сторону двери.

Едва входная дверь закрылась за ними, Хайл рявкнул:

– Какого пекла сейчас произошло?

– Именно это я и хотела спросить, Хайл, – ответила Бриенна, снова хватая его за руку и останавливаясь. – Какого пекла? Платежеспособные клиенты? Ты знаешь, что мы не можем позволить себе их услуги, они нас взяли только из-за Оленны. Зачем было так себя вести? Повезло, что Джейме нас вообще не выставил.

Хайл прищурился.

– Так он теперь Джейме?

– Он попросил звать его по имени, это называется вежливость.

– Он с тобой флиртовал, – уперся Хайл. Бриенне стало смешно, одна только мысль была нелепой. Джейме Ланнистер флиртует с Бриенной, ну да, они же видели его партнершу – какой мужчина посмотрит на Бриенну, если у него уже есть Элия Мартелл.

– _Флиртовал_ , – медленно повторила она. – _Со мной._ – Она сделала паузу, дожидаясь, пока до Хайла дойдет. – Сначала он гей, теперь со мной флиртует. Он тебе отчего-то не нравится, и ты ему грубишь. И не только сегодня, в прошлый раз тоже. Если хочешь – мы больше сюда не придем. Я ему позвоню, поблагодарю за потраченное время, и мы просто распишемся, а потом поужинаем с самыми близкими, без всяких церемоний.

Именно этого она и хотела с самого начала – на церемонии настаивал Хайл, хоть ничего и не предпринимал до тех пор, пока Марг не отправила их в «Золотое Солнце». У Бриенны хотя бы уже платье было почти готово.

– Нет, он же сказал, что работает забесплатно, теперь ему от нас не избавиться. – Хайл выдернул руку из ладони Бриенны, и они продолжили путь. – Только ты сама разбирайся с этим наглым красавчиком, я с тобой пойти не смогу, у меня послезавтра дела.

– Ладно.

Бриенна снова задумалась, не будет ли проще просто отменить свадьбу, как ее подмывало, однако она знала, что мужчины не выстраиваются в очередь, чтобы на ней жениться, и хоть она иногда ненавидела себя за это и ратовала за независимость, выйти замуж и завести детей ей ужасно хотелось. Возможно, Хайл не был правильным человеком, однако он был единственным, кому она была нужна.

Оказавшись в метро, Бриенна достала мобильник и с головой погрузилась в Таргариенскую реставрацию.


	4. Глава 4

– Думаю, тебе стоит оставить подол подлиннее и взять бело-серебристые лодочки, – сказала Маргери и сделала маленький глоток шампанского из бокала, грациозно устроившись на диване, словно одна из героинь ее любимых исторически неточных романов нравов. Рядом с ней стояла пара великолепных туфель, запавших, как она заметила, в душу Бриенне – на которой сейчас были миленькие, но скучные туфли на невысоком каблучке.

– Тогда я рядом с Хайлом буду как жираф, – возразила Бриенна, стараясь стоять максимально смирно, пока швея закалывала подол ее платья булавками. – Я и в этих-то выше его почти на голову.

– Тогда найди себе жениха повыше, – поддразнила Марг, – или пусть наденет туфли на платформе, чтобы до тебя дотянуться.

В голове у Бриенны невольно возник образ Хайла на каблуках и в платье, и она чуть не рассмеялась от его абсурдности. Как будто Хайл был на такое способен. Его представления о маскулинности и сексуальности иногда бывали старомодными, что только подтверждалось его недавними замечаниями, и у него было не то чувство юмора, чтобы разгуливать переодевшись в женское. 

– Мне нетрудно надеть эти, Марг, – сказала она, бросив последний тоскливый взгляд на лодочки, не ускользнувший от ее подруги. Однако Маргери не стала упрекать ее во лжи и оставила эту тему.

Бриенна была благодарна ей за это – в очередной раз защищать Хайла и свой выбор она была не готова. А защищать его ей бы пришлось; после предыдущего напряженного вечера Хайл с утра разбудил ее поцелуями и извинениями.

– Прости, что вел себя вчера как козел, – сказал он, целуя ей плечо и потираясь носом о ее шею. – Я ревновал.

– К Джейме Ланнистеру? – скептически уточнила Бриенна.

– Он так на тебя смотрел в первый день… – Хайл умолк, и Бриенна вспомнила, как Джейме ее оглядывал. Тогда она ждала, что в его взгляде появится отвращение или что он отпустит какое-нибудь замечание, однако этого не случилось. – Мне это не нравится.

– У тебя нет причин для ревности, уж точно не из-за меня.

Бриенна признавала, что Джейме был самым красивым мужчиной из всех, кого она когда-либо видела, однако подобные вещи ее не интересовали – особенно с ее-то внешностью. Ни один мужчина вроде него не стал бы искать ее внимания; к тому же она была несвободна.

После этого Бриенна чуть не опоздала на работу, но оно того стоило. После работы она встретилась с Марг и в бутик пришла с большей уверенностью насчет свадьбы и готовностью вынести, стоя на подставке, испытание примеркой, неодобрительными вздохами и булавками.

– Тебе же хуже, – сказала Марг, пожав плечами, с явно притворной небрежностью в голосе. – Не хочешь эти туфли – я возьму их, и платье найду подходящее. 

Бриенна собралась ответить, как вдруг услышала из другой примерочной громкий голос. Она на секунду испугалась; голос – мужской, раздраженный и раздававшийся очень близко к двери – показался знакомым, но Бриенна никак не могла понять, кому он принадлежит.

– Мисс Гловер, простите, но когда вы сказали, что нуждаетесь в моем присутствии, я заключил, что это какое-то срочное дело, с которым Элия не может помочь. – Джейме Ланнистер, осознала Бриенна. Она обменялась взглядом с Маргери, которая смотрела на нее широко распахнутыми глазами, сжав губы, чтобы не рассмеяться. Из другой комнаты послышался неразборчивый женский голос, затем Джейме заговорил снова. – Нет, я не стану помогать вам выбирать белье, пожалуйста, оденьтесь и позовите консультанта или, если хотите, я позвоню вашему жениху. Он будет очень рад вам помочь. – Снова неразборчивые голоса, а когда Джейме опять заговорил, казалось, что зубы у него стиснуты. – Я ухожу, по всем вопросам подготовки вашей свадьбы обращайтесь теперь к Элии и Пиа.

Межкомнатная дверь распахнулась, и в их примерочную практически ввалился Джейме Ланнистер. Он не посмотрел ни на застывшую на своей подставке Бриенну, ни на трясущуюся от беззвучного смеха Маргери. Вместо этого он осторожно закрыл дверь – настолько аккуратно, что Бриенна поняла: ему ужасно хочется несколько раз ударить ею о косяк и он изо всех сил старается успокоиться. Не поднимая головы, он достал мобильник, прижал его к уху и прислонился к двери, закрыв глаза.

– Эли, добавь 200 сотен золотых драконов к счету Малли-Гловер. Код 127. – Бриенна понимала, что им следует намекнуть о своем присутствии, однако была слишком шокирована, а Маргери – слишком заинтересована. – Конечно уверен, она только что набросилась на меня, _голая_. Тебе напомнить, что это была твоя идея, и, я цитирую, _«нельзя ходить и бить клиентов, Джейме»_. Прекрати смеяться и добавь к счету проклятую надбавку. Нет, я… – Он открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо на Бриенну, и его и без того бледное лицо побледнело еще сильнее. – Мне пора, скоро увидимся. – Мгновение они молча смотрели друг на друга, затем Джейме вздохнул и оттолкнулся от двери, раздосадованно скривившись. – _Мисс Тарт._ – Самообладание, которое она заметила у него в офисе, вернулась к нему, и он выпрямился, превращая гримасу в смущенную улыбку. – Могу я вас попросить стереть из памяти последнюю минуту? И простите, что вломился к вам в примерочную, очевидно, выбрал не тот путь отступления.

– Я… – начала Бриенна, не находя слов. И часто на него женщины бросались?

– Привет, Джейме, – сказала Маргери, спасая Бриенну от необходимости что-то говорить. Джейме повернулся к ней, слегка нахмурившись и тут же светлея лицом, узнав ее.

– Маргери Тирелл? Сколько лет, сколько зим.

Маргери поднялась с дивана и подошла к нему, широко улыбаясь.

– Так и есть, я еще в школе училась, когда ты в последний раз приезжал в Хайгарден. – Она приподнялась на цыпочки, и он послушно наклонился, целуя ее в щеку. Потом Марг подняла руку и с кокетливой улыбкой коснулась его посеребренных висков. – Ты седеешь. _Тебе идет._ – Джейме сделал маленький шаг назад, очевидно, почувствовав себя неловко, и Марг немедленно убрала руку и села обратно на диван, снова беря бокал. В ее глазах появился озорной блеск, и Бриенне стало страшно, что она скажет дальше. – Раз уж ты уже здесь, скажи нам, что думаешь об этом платье. С _профессиональной_ точки зрения, – подчеркнула она, будто у него могла быть какая-то другая.

Джейме снова повернулся к Бриенне и пристально смотрел на нее одно мгновение, оглядывая с ног до головы. Бриенна уставилась на Маргери, которая невинно ей улыбнулась, откидываясь на спинку дивана. Бриенна с пылающим лицом заставила себя стоять смирно и приготовилась к тому, что он сейчас скажет.

– Платье вам идет, хоть оно и скромновато, – сказал он, мгновение подумав. – Удачное решение для вашего роста и телосложения, да и для тона кожи. – Платье было из атласа цвета слоновой кости, с воротником-хомутом и юбкой силуэта «русалка» – довольно простое, но Бриенне оно понравилось с первого взгляда. – Выгодно подчеркивает ваши руки и плечи, – продолжил Джейме, и Бриенна покраснела еще сильнее, хоть это и не звучало как критика, скорее наоборот. – Хотя, простите за откровенность, с такими ногами, как у вас, хорошо смотрелся бы брючный костюм или юбка с разрезом, но и это платье выглядит достойно. Я бы еще добавил что-то синее, под цвет ваших глаз. А туфли идеальные и прекрасно добавят вам роста, – прибавил он, легонько кивнув головой в сторону стоящих возле Маргери лодочек.

Бриенна не успела поправить его насчет туфель или вообще сказать хоть что-нибудь – телефон Джейме громко зазвонил, и он, нахмурившись, перевел взгляд на экран.

– Простите, должен ответить и дать недовольному клиенту на себя накричать.

Он ушел так же быстро, как появился, а Бриенна так и осталась стоять – глубоко покрасневшая и ошеломленная его словами. Вся сцена заняла не больше пяти минут и несла на себе оттенок нереальности, как какой-то странный сон. Джейме был не просто вежлив, как того требовала его работа, – он сделал ей комплимент, причем не какой-нибудь сомнительный. Такого с Бриенной не случалось еще никогда. 

Она посмотрела на Марг, сиявшую триумфальной улыбкой.

– Что ж, бабушка была права, – сказала она, смутив Бриенну еще сильнее. – А я была права насчет туфель.

Вечером Бриенна не стала рассказывать о встрече Хайлу; когда он вернулся с работы, туфли уже были спрятаны в глубине гардероба.  
…

Самым худшим в походах в кино была очередь за попкорном и напитками, но это было одно из немногих послаблений, которые Бриенна себе позволяла, а в кино она ходила не так часто, чтобы от этого отказываться. Соседние очереди были еще длиннее; посмотрев на часы, Бриенна с облегчением осознала, что до начала фильма времени еще предостаточно.

Она собиралась посмотреть «Битву Королей» уже во второй раз и была почти так же радостно взволнована, как и в первый. В день премьеры они пошли в кино с Хайлом – он согласился, хоть и не любил такие фильмы, и Бриенна улыбалась не переставая, гордясь, что увидит свое творение на экране.

Бриенна не стала просить его пойти с ней во второй раз, она любила ходить в кино одна, когда Хайл тусовался с друзьями с работы, как сегодня; их вкус на фильмы слишком различался: она лучше спокойно посмотрит кино в одиночестве, чем будет слушать его нытье насчет всего, что ему не понравилось. 

– Если хочешь мармеладных драконов – иди за ними сейчас, – сказал кто-то позади нее, вырывая ее из раздумий, и Бриенна вздрогнула.

Джейме Ланнистер, опять.

Бывает же! Он попадался ей в самых неожиданных местах. Бриенна должна была прийти к нему в офис два дня назад, чтобы сообщить, что они выбрали, однако предпочла позвонить по телефону и, когда трубку подняла его помощница Пиа, передала все детали ей, извиняясь, что не смогла вырваться с работы, и радуясь, сама не зная почему, что не пришлось говорить с Джейме.

– Бриенна? – Она обернулась – так и есть, прямо позади нее стоял Джейме Ланнистер собственной персоной. Однако он был не один – рядом с ним стоял мальчик лет четырех-пяти.

– Мистер Ланнистер, – сказала она, чувствуя неловкость и скрывая ее за вежливостью.

– Просто Джейме, пожалуйста, – снова попросил он. Мальчик смотрел на нее широко распахнутыми глазами и настойчиво тянул Джейме за руку, пока тот не перевел на него взгляд. – Что, Эйегон?

– Она выше тебя! – сказал мальчик, Эйегон, удивленно и беззлобно, как умеют только маленькие дети; его темные глаза чуть ли не светились.

Бриенна снова не смогла сдержать румянца. На ней были любимые ботинки на каблуках, которые пару лет назад подарила ей Марг и которые до сих пор были почти новыми, учитывая, что надеть ей их удавалось нечасто, и теперь она была на несколько дюймов выше Джейме – которого никак нельзя было назвать низким.

– И правда выше, – согласился Джейме, улыбаясь и одобрительно глядя на Бриенну. – Классные ботинки.

Бриенна почувствовала, что лицо запылало еще сильнее, и открыла рот, чтобы ответить, хоть и понятия не имела, что сказать, но тут в Джейме врезался еще один ребенок – девочка лет девяти-десяти, очевидно, сестра мальчика, с полными руками сладостей. У обоих детей были темные глаза и волосы Элии, партнерши Джейме, а девочка походила на нее и чертами лица. 

– Джейме, тут нет шоколадных быков! – сказала она таким тоном, каким, должно быть, мейстеры сообщали о Падении Стены.

– Ты купила драконов? Зефирных одичалых? Драконьи яйца? – Девочка кивала в ответ на каждый вопрос. – И этого мало? – Она посмотрела на него как на предателя, и Джейме закатил глаза. – Выживете – купим еще сладкого попкорна, если этого вашей сахарной эйфории будет недостаточно. – Он снова обратился к Бриенне. – Простите, им разрешено есть столько сладкого только когда мы ходим в кино, и они жадничают. Это Рейенис и Эйегон. А это Бриенна, моя клиентка и подруга Оленны.

Рейенис внимательно оглядела Бриенну, и ее на ее лице отразился тот же восторг, что минуту назад был на лице ее брата.

– Рада знакомству, – сказала Бриенна с улыбкой – не улыбаться детям было просто невозможно. Она огляделась, ожидая увидеть поблизости Элию. – А ваша партнерша...

– Эли дома, полагаю, наслаждается одиночеством, без этих двоих, которые вечно под ногами путаются, – сказал Джейме, дразняще улыбаясь девочке, которая проигнорировала его, закатив глаза, – чему, очевидно, у него же и научилась.

Тогда Бриенна обратилась к Рейенис, чувствуя себя неловко от того, как Джейме улыбался, говоря о своей партнерше. Ей стало завидно – она сомневалась, что в голосе Хайла когда-нибудь сквозила такая нежность, когда он говорил о ней самой.

– Что вы будете смотреть? «Королеву за Стеной»? – Если она не ошибалась, сейчас как раз показывали этот мультфильм.

– «Битву Королей», – сказала Рейенис, указывая на постер позади Бриенны.

– Мы хотим рыцарей! – заявил Эйегон, изо всех сил размахивая руками, – видимо, чтобы изобразить сражение на мечах, заключила Бриенна.

– О, и я тоже на него пришла.

– Мы смотрели его неделю назад, – сообщила Рейенис так серьезно, словно делилась каким-то секретом, – но Джейме нерд и захотел посмотреть его снова.

Бриенна фыркнула и кинула быстрый взгляд на Джейме – на щеках у него появился легкий румянец, но на девочку он смотрел с чистым обожанием. В этот раз Бриенна ощутила укол тоски по отцу – единственному человеку, который смотрел так на нее; она не виделась с ним ужасно давно. Может, стоит побывать на Тарте перед свадьбой – им же нужно будет решить там какие-нибудь вопросы перед церемонией, это будет отличным оправданием, чтобы провести выходные отдельно от Хайла.

– Я тоже его уже смотрела, – сказала Бриенна, не уточняя, что она его еще и написала. – Кто тебе больше всего нравится?

– Синий Рыцарь! – немедленно ответила Рейенис, чего и следовало ожидать. Леди-рыцарь, списанная с первого рыцаря-женщины в Семи королевствах, была любимицей и Бриенны тоже.

– И мне.

– Вы такая же высокая, как Синий Рыцарь! – Она повернулась к Джейме. – Можно, я буду такая же высокая, как они?

– Если тебе очень, очень повезет, – ответил он, и это удивило Бриенну: обычно мужчины не хотели, чтобы женщины были выше них. – Мне тоже нравится Синий Рыцарь.

– А я бы подумала, что вам по душе Белые Братья. – Большинству мужчин – тех, что писали обзоры и слали письма, – нравились именно они.

– Нет, мне нравится Синий Рыцарь, в ней есть честь.

Бриенна собиралась сказать, что в следующем фильме они увидят еще больше Синего Рыцаря, но тут подошла ее очередь.

– Мне пора, приятного просмотра. – Она купила попкорн и напиток, зашла в зал и устроилась на заднем ряду, чтобы не мешать никому своим ростом.

Она увидела, как в зал входит Джейме с полными руками попкорна, подгоняя детей к местам; в его жестах и голосе явно читалась его к ним любовь. Вот чего ей всегда хотелось, поняла Бриенна: мужчину, который смотрел бы на нее и говорил о ней так, как смотрел и говорил Джейме о своей семье; кого-то, кто обожал бы своих детей так, как ее отец обожал ее.

Она надеялась, что таким мужчиной будет Хайл, но уже не была в этом уверена.

Они говорили о детях, и хоть Хайл и не был против, Бриенна не могла представить, что он повел бы их куда-то днем, чтобы дать ей отдохнуть. Или что поддразнивал бы их, одновременно потакая каждому их капризу. Когда разговор заходил об этом, он всегда считал самим собой разумеющимся, что Бриенна уйдет ради детей с работы или что они наймут няню. В некоторых вопросах Хайл был старомоден, и Бриенна могла это понять, однако она попыталась вспомнить – говорил ли он о ней с такой любовью на лице, чувствовала ли она сама такую любовь, когда говорила о нем, и у нее внутри все сжалось – вспомнить такого она не могла.


	5. Глава 5

Подождать Бриенну после фильма предложила Рейенис, которую приводила в восторг идея обсудить Синего Рыцаря с другой девчонкой, но, если честно, Джейме совсем не возражал, особенно после того, как оглянулся и увидел в конце зала приметную светлую макушку – Бриенна сидела со своим попкорном в полном одиночестве. Он не удержался и закатил глаза, совершенно не удивившись и даже обрадовавшись; Джейме редко отказывал Рейенис в ее капризах, однако если бы Хуйло был там – он бы нашел причину. Джейме-то терпеть его мудачество приходилось: Хуйло был клиентом, хоть платежеспособным, хоть нет, однако детей с ним он знакомить не собирался.

Из Староместа он вернулся с серьезными сомнениями насчет всей затеи; несмотря на то, что сказала ему Оленна, оказавшись вдали от непредсказуемости этой старой летучей мыши, Джейме решил, что вмешиваться им не стоит. Бриенна Тарт решила выйти за Хуйло, и наверняка у нее есть свои на то причины. Он даже поделился этим с Элией, предположив, пока они набрасывали для них первоначальные варианты, что ему, возможно, стоит передать заявку ей. Сомнения у него оставались ровно до того момента, как пара вошла в офис, и Хуйло окинул Пиа и Элию таким взглядом, что Джейме захотелось заслонить их от него, – и это при том, что рядом была его невеста. Бриенна тоже это заметила, и ее лицо немедленно сделалось непроницаемым. Это было меньшим из его прегрешений; консультация продлилась менее десяти минут, и к тому времени, как они ушли, Джейме был уверен, что полностью подойдет на назначенную ему роль.

Однако пора бы перестать мысленно звать его Хуйлом, пока он не назвал его так при его невесте.

Когда Бриенна вышла из зала и увидела их – несомненно поджидающих ее – она озадаченно нахмурилась; может, не такая это была и хорошая идея. Они ведь даже друзьями не были, и Джейме неожиданно почувствовал себя одной из тех женщин, которые на него набрасывались, хоть и был полностью одет и с Бриенной собирался просто побеседовать.

Прежде чем Джейме успел что-нибудь сказать, инициативу в свои руки взяла Рейенис.

– Мы собираемся поесть мороженого, пойдете с нами? – спросила она, подходя к Бриенне и практически подпрыгивая вверх-вниз от сахарной эйфории. Джейме засомневался, стоит ли давать ей еще сладкого, Элия убьет его, когда вместо детей он вернет домой два маленьких сгустка энергии. – Джейме всегда покупает нам мороженое после фильмов, а вам понравился фильм во второй раз? Синий Рыцарь классная, да? Вы умеете драться? Я хочу научиться, мама говорит, что разрешит мне в этом году. Вы любите мороженое?

Бриенна казалась ошеломленной и слегка загнанной в угол, особенно когда Рейенис попыталась схватить ее за руку. В девочке определенно было многовато сахара и маловато застенчивости.

– Рейенис, – сказал Джейме, и она умолкла и оглянулась на него, надувшись. – Дай человеку ответить хоть на один вопрос, прежде чем задавать еще десять. – Он посмотрел на покрасневшее лицо и огромные глаза Бриенны, и это выражение напомнило ему, как он на днях вломился к ней в примерочную. Джейме застенчиво улыбнулся. – Простите, можете не ходить, если не хотите или если у вас другие планы. Рейенис может разойтись после трех пакетов конфет. – Эйегон потянул его за руку – вдруг Джейме позабыл, что и он здесь. – Как и ее брат.

Она глядела на них с секунду, а затем медленно кивнула.

– Я просто собиралась домой, могу и мороженого поесть. – Ее лицо пятнами покрывал румянец. Она протянула руку, и Рейенис схватила ее.

Они отыскали свободный столик в их любимом кафе-мороженом, и Джейме заказал две маленьких вазочки мороженого для детей и два больших сорбета для взрослых.

– Мы взрослые, мы крупнее и едим больше, – ответил он на жалобы Эйегона. Бриенна фыркнула, зачерпнула свой десерт ложкой, попробовала и зажмурилась от удовольствия. – Вкусно, правда?

Она кивнула, тихонько застонав в ответ. Джейме проигнорировал внезапно поднявшуюся внутри него при этом звуке волну жара и тоже принялся за еду. 

Рейенис не переставала задавать вопросы по дороге в кафе и даже давала Бриенне ответить на один из каждых трех; поток слегка иссяк, пока девочка поглощала мороженое, таращась на Джейме щенячьим взглядом в надежде, что он поделится с ней своей порцией. Многозначительно глядя на Рейенис, он отодвинул от нее свою вазочку, и тогда девочка перевела умоляющие глаза на Бриенну.

Джейме не стал вмешиваться, краем уха слушая их разговор и пытаясь не дать Эйегону измазаться мороженым с головы до пят.

– … и Джейме говорит, что уже снимают новый фильм с Синим Рыцарем!

– Я сказал, что уже пишут новую книгу, – заметил Джейме; узнав об этом, он очень обрадовался, а Элия снисходительно закатила глаза и обозвала нердом – видимо, от нее Рейенис это слово и подцепила. Сама она, однако, не так радовалась: как бы она ни любила Синего Рыцаря, заставить ее прочесть книги было тяжело. – Насчет фильма я не знаю.

Рейенис проигнорировала его, как делала всегда, когда он говорил о вещах, которые ей не нравились, и снова переключила внимание на Бриенну.

– Книжки скучные, я хочу новый фильм про Синего Рыцаря. Думаете, он выйдет на будущий год? А она там будет?

Бриенна посмотрела на обоих оценивающе, слегка улыбнулась и кинула озорной взгляд на Джейме, прежде чем снова обратиться к Рейенис.

– Определенно будет, и даже больше, чем в этом фильме, но не на будущий год. _Я еще не дописала книгу._

Когда смысл ее слов дошел до него, Джейме застыл, не донеся ложку до рта. Он опустил ложку и пару секунд некультурно сидел с разинутым ртом.

– _Вы Б. Вечерняя Звезда?_ – удивленно спросил он чуть более высоким, чем собирался, голосом.

Бриенна покраснела еще сильнее, румянец распространился до ушей и шеи – бледная кожа выдавала ее эмоции почти так же, как выразительные глаза, которые теперь были прищурены.

– Ну конечно! Вечерняя Звезда – имя древних королей Тарта, как это я не догадался сложить два и два? – Глаза Джейме были теперь такими же круглыми, как у Рейенис, а голос – таким же восхищенным. Права была Элия – Джейме нерд. – Прошу, скажите, что следующая книга будет про Долгую Ночь. Об этом так мало годных книг, а вы прекрасно справились с «Битвой Королей». Будет же? Нет, не говорите. Никаких спойлеров, пожалуйста. Нет, все-таки про Долгую ночь? 

Бриенна продолжала глядеть на него с прежним полунедоверчивым, полуподозрительным выражением на все еще красном лице, а затем ее губы дрогнули, плечи затряслись, она откинула голову назад и захохотала громким резким смехом, из-за которого все глаза в кафе обратились в их сторону. Бриенна быстро прикрыла рот, словно смутившись, все еще трясясь от смеха, а когда Джейме сначала просто хмыкнул в ответ на ее радость, а потом присоединился к ней, опустила руку и продолжила громко смеяться. Невозможно было оставаться невозмутимым, слушая этот смех, его звук как будто заскакал вокруг них, такой же колоссальный и обширный, как издававшая его женщина. Рейенис и Эйегон невольно засмеялись тоже, втянувшись во всеобщее удивленное веселье. 

Минуту спустя Бриенна успокоилась, лицо ее по-прежнему пылало, на губах оставалась улыбка, а невероятные глаза сияли. Джейме ощутил внезапный позыв прижаться губами к веснушчатой коже ее горла и резко опомнился, не понимая, что вызвало у него такую реакцию на Бриенну, которая в его присутствии обычно была собранна и серьезна.

– Что? – наконец выдавил он.

– Простите, – сказала Бриенна по-прежнему очаровательно веселым голосом. – Яблоко от яблони.

– Мы не… – начал Джейме, уже привыкший к подобным предположениям. Этого следовало ожидать, и он был бы не против, если бы это было правдой, однако воспитание детей было целиком заслугой Элии. – Они Элии, не мои.

– Ох. А я подумала...

– Я скорее вроде крутого дядюшки.

– Ты не крутой, ты нерд, – сказала Рейенис, сморщив нос, чем вызвала у Бриенны смешок.

– Мама – это мама, Джейме – это Джейме, а папа – изменник и мудак, – услужливо подсказал Эйегон. Лицо и руки у него были полностью заляпаны шоколадом. Шоколад был и на остатках сорбета Джейме – сам виноват, нечего было отвлекаться.

– Эйегон, следи за языком, – сказал Джейме строгим тоном, пытаясь ни лицом, ни голосом не выдать своего желания издать торжествующий вопль в ответ на эти слова. Рейегар и впрямь был изменником и мудаком.

Эйегон надулся.

– Рени так говорит!

Джейме перевел взгляд на Рейенис, которая невинно посмотрела на него в ответ.

– Так его мама назвала, когда говорила с дядей Оберином.

– А ты, видимо, подслушивала.

Бриенна не сводила с них глаз, она по-прежнему улыбалась, но теперь в ее взгляде появилось какая-то задумчивость, почти печаль. Она уронила ложку в свою пустую вазочку и посмотрела на часы, Джейме сделал то же самое, удивившись, что они просидели в кафе дольше, чем ему казалось.

– Думаю, таких семейных подробностей нашей новой подруге знать не хотелось бы. Пора идти домой, – сказал он, вытирая как мог лицо Эйегона и собирая детей. К выходу они пошли все вместе, и Бриенна замедляла свой шаг, чтобы Рейенис за ней поспевала. – Спасибо, что посидели с нами, вы обрели нового преданного фаната.

И не одного, думал он по пути домой, слушая восторженную болтовню Рейенис и вспоминая громкий Бриеннин смех.

Не то чтобы он не был ее фанатом и до этого.

…

Джейме ненавидел понедельники, особенно послесвадебные.

В этот раз это хотя бы была нормальная церемония в Королевской Гавани, не больше сотни гостей, никакой прессы, и невесты не проявляли к Джейме никакого интереса, хотя когда в зале была Элия, они обменялись не одним одобрительным взглядом. Такие свадьбы нравились ему больше всего, однако на них тратились выходные, а потом снова наступал понедельник, и ему приходилось пилить в офис.

Когда он пришел, Пиа уже была на месте – с кружкой кофе для него наготове.

– Доброе утро, босс, – сказала она со своей обычной улыбкой, вручая ему кофе.

– Доброе, ангел, – Джейме взял кружку и сделал большой глоток, ощущая, как кофе обжигает небо и вдыхает в его усталое тело новую жизнь. – Когда ты уже бросишь Пека и выйдешь за меня?

Пиа закатила глаза, а ее щеки очаровательно порозовели.

– Я оставила в вашем кабинете почту и расшифровку голосовой почты, – сказала она, по привычке не обращая на его комментарий внимания. Оба знали, что он шутит. – У вас консультация в 11:00, а потом в 12:30 встреча с кейтерингом по поводу изменений в меню на свадьбе Алтинов.

Пока компьютер включался, Джейме просмотрел почту – ничего интересного, пара модных и свадебных журналов и всякая реклама. Не то чтобы он ожидал чего-то другого. Потом он занялся расшифровками голосовой почты. Две заявки на предварительную консультацию, сообщение одними заглавными буквами от Селисы Флорент, жаловавшейся, что от макияжа у нее аллергия. Как будто в этом Джейме был виноват. Он отложил все в сторону и перешел к последнему сообщению. Оно было записано в пятницу поздно вечером, когда никакой нормальный человек не стал бы ожидать, что он еще в офисе, и это уже о многом говорило.

«Это Хайл Хант», – гласило сообщение, и при виде этого имени Джейме с отвращением поморщился. Он не контактировал с этим типом с тех пор, как они с Бриенной пару недель назад приходили к нему в офис. С ней самой Джейме встречался – они обсуждали, как гости – число которых в конце концов составило около сотни – будут добираться на остров. – «Мы передумали насчет заведения, оно нам не нравится, забронируйте вместо него “Кузницу”». – Ни здрасьте, ни до свидания.

Джейме нахмурился, глядя на листок, мечтая, чтобы его чувства через бумагу достигли этого хуйла.

Изначально они бронировали Вечерний Чертог, старинный замок, возвышавшийся над портовым городом и отбрасывающий на него тень. Это было поразительное место – и хорошо сохранившееся для своего возраста. Джейме видел замок только на фото, но уже влюбился в его камни, таившие в себе историю, и очаровательный двор с видом на море. Его посоветовал Джейме Селвин, упомянув, что это было любимым местом Бриенны в детстве.

– Она убегала в замок, – рассказывал Селвин Джейме на свадьбе Хайтауэр поздно вечером, когда Джейме уже подумывал, успеет ли уйти до того, как к нему пристанет кто-нибудь из пьяных гостей, или, того хуже, пьяная сестра попытается завести беседу, которая непременно перетечет в плохо прикрытые оскорбления. – На месте бывшей оружейной теперь музей, и Бриенна часами просто таращилась на мечи. Гудвин, смотритель музея, в конце концов нанял ее себе в помощницы, когда ей исполнилось шестнадцать. Он сказал – почему бы ей не платить, раз уж она все равно торчит тут целыми днями, и я уверен, именно это и подтолкнуло ее к изучению средневековой истории.

Джейме читал о коллекции мечей, включавшей легендарного Верного клятве и его близнеца Вдовий плач, и мог представить юную Бриенну – высокую и нескладную, не сводящую с них широко распахнутых зачарованных глаз. Он даже представлял, как она держит их – Верный клятве отлично бы подошел ей, словно она была реинкарнацией Синего Рыцаря.

Неудивительно, что Бриенна оказалась Б. Вечерней Звездой – Джейме до сих пор не успел толком переварить эту информацию, несмотря даже на то, что всю неделю после того дня в кино он ни о чем особо, кроме этого, не думал. Он не мог и представить, с чего бы ей вздумалось менять место – если это ей вздумалось.

Джейме встал из-за стола и отправился к Пиа.

– Ты уже удалила сообщения?

Помощница оторвалась от компьютера, поджав губы.

– Вот еще, я знала, что вы захотите послушать Хуйло.

А прозвище-то распространилось.

Джейме кивнул, и она вручила ему наушники, нажимая на кнопку, когда он дал ей знак, что готов.

– Это Хайл Хант. – Первое, на что Джейме обратил внимание, был фоновый шум, голос звонившего практически тонул в громкой музыке, но не настолько, чтобы Джейме не расслышал, как слегка заплетается его язык. Это объясняло время звонка. – Мы передумали насчет заведения, оно нам не нравится, забронируйте вместо него «Кузницу». – Раздался чей-то смех, а потом нечеткий голос Хуйла добавил, прежде чем соединение разорвалось. – Вот я и поучаствовал.

Джейме снял наушники и подавил желание отшвырнуть их.

Он посмотрел на время – вряд ли она уже в офисе, а он был недостаточно смел, чтобы звонить ей раньше десяти утра в понедельник.

– Сможешь связать меня с Оленной, как только она будет на месте?

– Конечно, босс.

Он вернулся в кабинет и закрыл дверь, думая о «Кузнице» – довольно неплохом месте для ничем не примечательных людей вроде Хайла Ханта, но совершенно не подходящем Бриенне Тарт, и Вечернем Чертоге – со двором с видом на море и скрытой от глаз бухтой с розоватым песком.

Он подумал о том, какое у Бриенны было лицо во время ее последнего визита к нему в офис, как она улыбалась, когда Джейме подтвердил, что Вечерний Чертог доступен. Ему пришлось подергать за определенные ниточки и упомянуть кое-какие имена, однако эта улыбка стоила того.

– Я представляла себя в этом замке в древние времена, – говорила она Джейме, когда они сидели в кабинете и пили принесенный ею в благодарность за мороженое кофе, как будто это было обыкновенное для клиента поведение – приносить кофе и делиться историями. – Наверное, не так, как большинство девчонок. Я воображала себя не принцессой, я всегда мечтала быть Синим Рыцарем. Она жила там, она ведь в конце концов стала Вечерней Звездой, я видела ее доспехи, сохранившиеся в оружейной. Это особенно помогало, когда я стала выше и больше всех девочек в школе – я представляла, как бы я в них выглядела. – Джейме тоже представил ее в доспехе и был бы не прочь увидеть это во плоти. 

Он не знал, с чего планы вдруг поменялись, однако сомневался, что это была идея Бриенны. Он не был даже уверен, что она в курсе, однако это было легко поправить. Джейме уже решил, что если свадьба все же состоится – она будет такой, какую Бриенна заслуживает, даже если ее муж не заслуживает ее саму.

– Привет, Бриенна, это Джейме, – сказал он, когда активировалась ее голосовая почта. – Я позвонил в «Кузницу» и, к сожалению, там уже нет мест, боюсь, мы не сможем изменить место за такой короткий срок. Пожалуйста, перезвони мне, когда будет время.

Телефон зазвонил – Пиа соединила его с Оленной.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты забронировала кое-какое место на Тарте – даже два, – сказал он, как только соединение установилось.

– Хочу ли я знать, что ты делаешь? – поинтересовалась Оленна, но Джейме заметил, что она не спросила «когда» и «зачем». Она была пронырливая, но не глупая.

– Не даю одному клиенту передумать в очередной раз.

И надеюсь, что передумает другая.


	6. Глава 6

На вкус Бриенны, напиток в ее руке был недостаточно крепким, – если ей хотелось, чтобы шар чистой ярости у нее в животе растворился к тому моменту, как она пойдет домой.

Ей ведь придется пойти домой рано или поздно, не так ли?

Маргери, сидящая на другом краю стола, изучала ее поверх своего бокала, прищурившись.

– Мне понадобится подкрепление, – заключила она и подозвала официанта. – Можно нам, пожалуйста, маргариту – для начала два кувшина, и еще два бокала. – Она достала телефон и сделала звонок. – «Пылающее сердце», пять минут. У нас ЧП. 

Бриенна не стала ей мешать и продолжила пить свой совершенно неудовлетворительный коктейль. Она взяла поставленный перед ней шот и опрокинула его – от обжигающей текилы на глазах выступили слезы, а желудок сжался, но ей все же немного полегчало. Лежащий на столе мобильник завибрировал, на экране высветилось имя Хайла, но Бриенна перевернула его, чтобы не видеть – пускай себе звонит.

Почти одновременно с тем, как официант принес кувшины и бокалы, к ним присоединились еще двое. Ренли наклонился поцеловать Бриенну в щеку, а Лорас просто оглядел натюрморт на столе, ее перевернутый мобильник и хмурое лицо и вздохнул, разваливаясь на стуле справа от нее.

– Ну и какого хрена Хуйло вытворил на этот раз? 

«Не называй его так», – чуть не сорвалось у нее с языка, как случалось всегда, когда Лорас использовал это прозвище – что обычно совпадало с той или иной ее с Хайлом ссорой. В этот раз Бриенна подавила порыв – что не ускользнуло от внимания ее друга – взяла один из кувшинов и наполнила все бокалы. Она подняла свой бокал вверх, и остальные последовали ее примеру.

– Он попытался сменить место проведения, не сказав мне. Очевидно, _«Кузница» подходит нам больше._

– Тот косящий под приличное заведение, но больше смахивающий на притон спортивный бар? – в ужасе спросил Ренли, доказывая, каким иногда бывает снобом, и совершенно упуская суть.

– Именно. – Она залпом выпила маргариту, чувствуя, как напиток согревает ее изнутри, и снова наполнила бокал, не обращая внимания на испытующие взгляды друзей. – У нас был резерв в Вечернем Чертоге. И до сих пор есть, потому что «Кузница» оказалась занята. Джейме позвонил мне сегодня утром – извинился, что за такой короткий срок место сменить не получится.

Бриенна была в замешательстве, когда в перерыве между лекциями прослушала сообщение Джейме – при виде его имени и уведомления о голосовом сообщении покраснев от удовольствия. Они разговаривали в прошлый четверг – она приходила к нему в офис, чтобы обсудить, как гости будут добираться на свадьбу и где остановятся. Поболтав с Джейме, она уже не так переживала, что Хайл все же пригласил своих университетских друзей.

– Наших друзей, Бри, – настаивал он, оставаясь абсолютно глухим к ее возражениям. – Мы все вместе ходили на пары.

Она решила не утруждать себя разговорами – у Хайла на этот счет, очевидно, были избирательные память и слух. Также она решила игнорировать то, насколько быстро дала себя уговорить, как только осознала, что в таком случае ей придется посетить офис Джейме. Снова.

Она знала, что не должна искать встречи с Джейме Ланнистером, который был: несвободен, самый привлекательный мужчина, которого она когда-либо видела, не ее жених – именно в таком порядке. И все же после похода в кино она, пожалуй, думала о Джейме чаще, чем о Хайле. Никто не смотрел на нее так, как смотрел он, и не только после того, как она призналась, что является автором его любимой книги, – подобное восхищение ей как раз было не в новинку. Уже в примерочной было что-то такое в его взгляде, и потом, когда они встретились перед фильмом и он смотрел на нее с улыбкой, радуясь, что рядом с ним женщина на несколько дюймов выше него, тоже.

Бриенна чувствовала себя ужасно от того, насколько ей нравилось проводить с ним время; наверняка это все нервы – скоро день свадьбы, а Хайла, судя по всему, все, кроме нее, недолюбливали.

– О чем ты? – спросил Хайл, когда она позвонила ему после очень краткого разговора с Джейме.

– О сообщении, которое ты оставил им в пятницу? С требованием изменить нашу бронь с Вечернего Чертога на «Кузницу»?

– Ничего я не… – начал он возмущенно, однако тут же осекся – это было Бриенне знакомо. На лице у него сейчас наверняка написано «ой, бля», как и всегда, когда его на чем-нибудь ловили. Хороших воспоминаний у Бриенны с этим его выражением лица связано не было. – Ой, я и забыл, – весело усмехнулся он. – Мы с ребятами с работы пропустили по стаканчику, и я рассказал им, что мы женимся в замке, потому что ты так захотела, и, ну, ты же знаешь ребят, они меня засмеяли, назвали подкаблучником и сказали, что я тоже должен участвовать, это ж и моя свадьба тоже. Ты же сама мне об этом твердишь последние несколько недель, разве нет? Я ничего не хотел плохого, мне показалось, что так сделать стоит. – Он все смеялся, пока не понял, что Бриенна не спешит присоединиться. – Я забыл, хотя вообще мне «Кузница» нравится больше, так что ничего страшного ведь? И с чего это Ланнистер звонит тебе, хотя сообщение оставлял я? Или он тебе нажаловался, что я ему нагрубил?

Джейме был хорошо воспитан, и ему не было нужды жаловаться Бриенне, он прекрасно мог заткнуть Хайла и сам. И с детьми он общаться умел, хотя Рейенис и Эйегон были куда приятнее Хайла.

– Нет, он позвонил мне, потому что ты своего номера не оставлял, так как с самого начала отказался принимать какое-либо участие, хотя вообще-то это и твоя свадьба тоже, – сказала ему Бриенна таким ледяным тоном, что можно было язык отморозить. – Он позвонил сообщить, что, к сожалению, там нет мест в выбранный день.

– Ну значит, ничего страшного, не понимаю, в чем проблема. – Голос у него больше не был веселым.

– _Ничего страшного?_ Мы в пятницу разослали приглашения и местом проведения указали Вечерний Чертог, – напомнила ему Бриенна, еще сильнее разозлившись из-за его беспечности. – А если бы «Кузница» была свободна? Нам бы пришлось все менять из-за того, что ты напился? А если бы Джейме не позвонил мне и просто поменял место? Я бы отправилась в Вечерний, думая, что выхожу замуж там, пока ты был бы где-то в другом месте. Если только это не одна из твоих шуточек. – Как в колледже, и единственным человеком, который не смеялся, была она сама.

Не то чтобы она на самом деле так считала – по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не вспомнила, как настаивал Хайл на том, чтобы пригласить этих мудаков из универа, – тогда к ней вернулись все ужасные воспоминания и чувство неуверенности. 

– Ты когда-нибудь угомонишься насчет этого, Бриенна? – прошипел Хайл, и голос у него звучал оскорбленно.

«Я угомонилась настолько, что стала встречаться с тобой, разве нет?» – собиралась сказать она, но заметила, что к ней идет ее ассистент, Под, – пора на следующую лекцию.

Бриенна, хоть и была зла, не собиралась выносить сор из избы.

– Поговорим дома, – сказала она.

– Я не знаю, во сколько сегодня приду, работаю допоздна. – Хайл сбросил вызов, а Бриенна отправилась на лекцию, по пути отсылая Марг короткое сообщение.

Теперь она смотрела на друзей – все они глядели на нее с разным выражением, от ярости до отвращения, – и заново наполнила бокалы, чтобы занять руки.

– Я знаю, ты не хочешь этого слышать, Бриенна, – резко сказала Маргери, нарушив тишину. – _Бросай ты этого мудака._

Все ее друзья подняли бокалы, будто прозвучал тост, и Бриенна присоединилась к ним – медленно, словно ее бокал весил тонну. Впервые за многие разы, что ей приходилась слышать это предложение, она и впрямь над ним задумалась.

…

Пульсирующая головная боль и отвратительный привкус во рту из-за вчерашних возлияний были настолько мучительны, что Бриенна решила отпроситься и не ходить с утра на работу. К счастью, утренних лекций у нее не было, и она успеет вернуть себе подобие человеческого облика перед встречей со студентами.

Она скатилась с кровати и на ощупь побрела в ванную; это был не первый раз, когда она просыпалась в гостевой комнате Марг после пьянки, так что дорогу она знала и запасная щетка у нее тут, к счастью, имелась. Бриенна оделась, предварительно бегло обнюхав одежду и убедившись в отсутствии пятен, а затем отправилась на поиски еды. На кухонном столе ее ждали стакан воды, пара таблеток, кола и булочка с беконом. Рядом лежал ее телефон, и Бриенна включила его, попутно одним глотком наполовину опустошая банку колы и блаженно ощущая, как кровь наполняется сахаром и кофеином.

– Марг, ты чудесное создание и я люблю тебя, – заявила она мессенджеру, приступая к булочке. 

За едой она прочитала сообщения, оперевшись на кухонный стол Марг. Одно было от отца – он подтверждал, что через две недели, когда она собиралась к нему приехать, будет дома, еще одно – от Оленны, интересовавшейся цветом ее платья и стилем букета. От Хайла сообщений не было, зато было много пропущенных. Они резко прекратились в 9 вечера, когда, как она смутно помнила, Лорас взял ее телефон со стола и ответил на звонок. 

– Это Лорас. Не жди ее, она сегодня ночует у моей сестры.

После этого он отключил мобильник, а Бриенна была уже слишком пьяна, чтобы что-то с этим делать.

– Тебе не понять, – заплетающимся языком говорила она Марг где-то на шестом кувшине. Она махнула рукой с бокалом, расплескав содержимое себе же на руку. Тогда она попыталась слизать жидкость, но бокал упрямо продолжал крениться, поэтому, чтобы не тратить маргариту понапрасну, она осушила бокал. – Вам, красивым людям, не понять. Кто захочет жениться на Бриенне Красотке, если не Хайл?

– Солнышко, многие люди полюбили бы тебя, – неуклюже соврал Ренли. Когда они учились в универе, он ее не полюбил. – Ничего личного, просто у тебя нет члена, – продолжил он, доказывая, что красивые люди, помимо всего прочего, умеют читать мысли. Интересно, Джейме Ланнистер тоже умеет? Бриенна отчаянно понадеялась, что нет.

Она бы никогда не смогла встретиться с ним лицом к лицу, если бы он узнал, что она думает о его заднице. И ногах. И лице. И миленьких зубках.

– Да нет же, Бри, ты говоришь вслух, – сказала Марг с ноткой веселья в голосе. – Но расскажи-ка мне о Джейме Ланнистере поподробнее.

Теперь Бриенна краснела, вспоминая, какие дифирамбы пела его лицу, телу, тому, как он относится к детям, как он к ней добр, как умеет рассмешить ее и не просит смеяться потише, как будто ее смех не делает ее еще нелепее.

Боги, они наверняка подумают, что она в него влюбилась, а это совсем не так. У него есть Элия, у нее – Хайл, она не может так просто влюбляться в кого ни попадя.

Как бы то ни было, времени об этом размышлять не было – Бриенне еще предстоял разговор с Хайлом, и хоть прошлым вечером ей удалось выговориться, она все еще была зла, обижена и растеряна. 

А до свадьбы по-прежнему оставался месяц.

– Иногда, Бри, лучше быть одной, чем довольствоваться кем-то, кто не делает тебя счастливой и даже не удовлетворяет, – говорила, когда они вернулись к ней в квартиру, Марг, укладывая очень напившуюся Бриенну спать.

– Не хочу быть одна, – пробубнила Бриенна, закрывая глаза. – Роэлла говорила, что я никому не буду нужна. А Хайлу я нужна. – Или того, что ему от нее нужно, достаточно, чтобы закрыть глаза на все остальное.

– Убила бы их обоих, – пробормотала Марг, ласково убирая волосы Бриенне с лица. – Иногда лучше иметь кошку, хорошую книжную полку и дружка на батарейках. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не встретишь правильного человека.

С этой мыслью Бриенна и уснула, и всю ночь она казалась ей весьма здравой. Ей снился правильный человек, хоть она не могла вспомнить подробностей, кроме того, что это точно был не Хайл и что глаза у него были зеленые.

Когда она добралась до университета, день уже был в разгаре; обычно она ненавидела вторники, в эти дни у нее было всего две пары, и весь остальной рабочий день она либо проверяла эссе, либо помогала с ними студентам. Сегодня она мысленно все возвращалась ко вчерашнему вечеру и к вещам, в которых призналась под воздействием алкоголя, – вещам, в которых она еще даже сама себе не призналась.

Она и так была выведена из равновесия, а студенты со своими вопросами, все ответы на которые вообще-то были в учебнике, подливали масла в огонь. Когда Под в третий раз кинул на нее предостерегающий взгляд, она решила, что пора достать еще кофеина и жирной еды – к счастью, до конца пары оставалось всего пятнадцать минут. 

К тому времени, как она добралась до дома, неизбежный разговор с Хайлом начал пугать ее. Он, конечно, опять будет настроен воинственно, как вчера по телефону, станет искать оправдания, переводить стрелки и пытаться отвертеться от претензий – как бывало всегда, когда они ссорились.

Бриенне придется спросить, действительно ли ему нужна эта свадьба и она сама. Она не знала, какого ответа боялась больше.

Она практически вибрировала от злости, когда Хайл пришел домой – где-то полчаса спустя после ее прихода. Он бросил свой портфель у двери, как всегда, повесил пиджак на спинку стула, хотя Бриенна сто раз просила его так не делать, и встал посреди комнаты с напряженными плечами и стиснутыми зубами, готовясь к скандалу.

Бриенна поднялась с дивана, на котором ждала его. Хайл смотрел на нее долгое мгновение, а затем выдохнул, заметно расслабляясь. Бриенна не знала, что такого он разглядел в ее лице, чтобы так реагировать.

– Прости, Бри. Я вечно все порчу и веду себя как мудак, – он шагнул к ней, а Бриенна так и стояла на месте, совершенно сбитая с толку. Она много чего ждала от этой ссоры, но точно не того, что она начнется с извинений. – Наверное, я переживаю из-за свадьбы сильнее, чем думал.

Она закрыла глаза – не то облегченно, не то разочарованно – и тоже отпустила свой гнев.

...

Бриенна оперлась о поручень парома, позволяя морским брызгам лететь ей в лицо, и от запаха и свежести воздуха ее понемногу стало покидать напряжение – она и не замечала, насколько оно было сильным. Она закрыла глаза и, широко улыбаясь, подставила лицо теплому солнцу.

Поскорей бы оказаться дома.

Она не была дома уже давно, несколько месяцев, и хоть время от времени она болтала с отцом, ей не хватало его объятий, и свежего бриза на лице, и запаха моря. В Королевской Гавани, конечно, был порт, но там никогда не пахло так, как на Тарте.

Она с нетерпением ждала этих выходных; пара последних недель ужасно ее вымотали. После ссоры – или, скорее, нессоры – отношения с Хайлом были странными. Она дала всему идти свои чередом, и все же что-то было не так.

Может, дело было в ней.

Хайл извинился перед ней тогда, и голос его звучал как никогда искренне и раскаивающееся.

– Я был пьян, я знаю, что это не оправдание, но ты же знаешь ребят. Они меня подначивали, спрашивали, кто у нас в паре мужик и не собираюсь ли я выйти замуж за тебя, а не наоборот, и я… мне не понравилось, что они о тебе так говорят, мне пришлось тебя защищать. – Раньше Хайл никогда не защищал Бриенну, ни в универе, когда он был _одним из ребят_ , ни после того, как они уже начали встречаться. – Прости, что не очень правильно среагировал. Ты была права, мне нужно принимать больше участия, это и моя свадьба тоже. На следующую консультацию к Ланнистеру пойдем вместе.

У Бриенны не осталось слов; она приготовилась ругаться, а не принимать извинения, и это сбило ее с толку. Все ее аргументы и доводы о том, что им нужно притормозить, внезапно стали лишены смысла, и если бы она заговорила об этом после его извинений, мудаком стала бы уже она.

Она молча кивнула и когда Хайл поцеловал ее, поцеловала его в ответ. Той ночью, когда они легли в постель и Хайл предложил, как он это с ухмылкой назвал, примирительный секс, она отказалась, сославшись на послепохмельную усталость.

– Хорошо, что ты хотя бы была с Лорасом и Марг, так что я знал, что ты в безопасности, – сказал он тогда, снова целуя ее, жадно и глубоко, как будто рассчитывая, что она передумает насчет секса.

– Да, они всегда обо мне заботятся, – ответила Бриенна, отталкивая его и закрывая глаза.

Она уснула, надеясь, что утро все расставит по местам.

Так и произошло, утром все вернулось на круги своя.

Это-то ее и беспокоило.

Когда она проснулась, кофе был готов, потому что Хайл выпил свою порцию перед уходом, но молока, как обычно, не осталось; большую часть дня Бриенна провела в университете, а когда вернулась, Хайл уже лежал на диване и смотрел спортивные каналы. Она приготовила ужин, как всегда, а после еды отправилась в свой кабинет писать, а Хайл вернулся к телику.

То же самое повторилось на следующий день. И на следующий.

В пятницу Хайл отправился выпить с коллегами, как делал каждую пятницу, а Бриенна пошла в кино, одна, размышляя, не встретит ли она там и на этот раз случайно кого-нибудь интересного. На выходные планов у них не было – не то чтобы такое случалось редко, однако почему-то в этот раз Бриенна была недовольна этим фактом, несмотря даже на то, что так у нее появлялось время поработать над книгой.

Это заставило ее задуматься о словах Марг о том, что иногда лучше быть одной, и Бриенна ощутила под кожей какой-то зуд.

Она представила, что так все будет идти и дальше, что статичность их отношений будут нарушать только ссоры, и хоть до этого такой безжизненный ход событий последних нескольких лет и внушал ей некоторое спокойствие и уверенность в том, что кто-то будет рядом с ней долгое время и они смогут избежать ловушек, в которые попадают многие пары, теперь этого казалось недостаточно.

Ей не хотелось, чтобы кто-то был просто рядом, ей хотелось, чтобы кто-то был _с ней_. 

Из-за этого она ужасно себя чувствовала, и поэтому была только рада, что Хайл не смог вырваться на Тарт на выходные.

– Ой, я же вроде говорил, что ребята устраивают мне мальчишник в эту субботу, – сказал он, когда Бриенна спросила, что он предпочитает – паром или самолет.

– Разве он не в те же выходные, что мой девичник?

– Нет, я же говорил. Ты сказала, что не против. – Он такого не говорил, но ругаться Бриенне не хотелось.

– Я забыла. Тогда покупаю один билет, – сказала она, радуясь, что он не едет, и чувствуя себя виноватой за это.

Она проведет выходные с отцом и серьезно поговорит с ним, обсудит все сомнения прошлых недель. Отец был человеком честным, и хоть он не всегда сходился с Хайлом во взглядах, Бриенне он желал лишь лучшего.

Он скажет ей, если она ожидает слишком многого.

Бриенна заулыбалась, когда паром причалил и она увидела отца, уже ожидавшего ее на берегу – огромного и надежного, единственного, с кем она чувствовала себя защищенной и маленькой.

Они крепко обнял ее, когда она приблизилась.

– Как же давно мы не виделись, дочка, – сказал он, одаривая ее теплым поцелуем в щеку.

– Знаю, пап. Занята была ужасно.

Он забрал у нее чемодан, хоть тот и был маленьким и легким и Бриенна была вполне способна сама его нести, приобнял за талию и повел к машине.

– Надеюсь, ты не против, что нас будет больше, чем двое – к нам неожиданно приехали гости.

– Я не против, мне нравится Оленна, – сказала она: ее приезд к отцу был делом обычным, и она наверняка тоже посоветует ей что-нибудь дельное.

– Оленна приехала не одна, – сказал отец со странной ноткой в голосе.

Бриенна подняла взгляд и застыла. В отдалении, прислонившись к машине ее отца и оживленно болтая с Оленной Тирелл, стоял Джейме Ланнистер.

Живое воплощение всех сомнений касательно ее личной жизни.

Бриенна вспомнила: он говорил, что посетит Тарт, чтобы решить какие-то вопросы, но он не упоминал, что поедет сюда на выходных. Еще она вспомнила их вторую встречу, когда он сказал, что Селвин предложил показать ему окрестности. Это совпадение, иначе и быть не могло, однако Бриенна неожиданно почувствовала себя загнанной в западню, как будто она должна немедленно захотеть развернуться и сесть на обратный паром. 

Она даже не удивилась, осознав, что совершенно этого не хочет.

Интересные намечаются выходные.


	7. Глава 7

Первым порывом Бриенны, когда она увидела Джейме Ланнистера – золотого, повседневно одетого и ужасно соблазнительного – прислонившегося к машине ее отца, было развернуться на каблуках и сесть на обратный паром до Королевской Гавани. Второй порыв, мгновение спустя, оказался не менее шокирующим; во рту у нее пересохло, и ей отчаянно захотелось, чтобы ее лицо не так легко краснело.

Отец сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, за что Бриенна была ему благодарна; он вернул ей чемодан и проводил к багажнику, чтобы она положила туда вещи и успела собраться с духом.

Когда Бриенна повернулась к ним, ее лицо вернулось в обычное бледно-веснушчатое состояние. Джейме выпрямился и улыбнулся ей всем лицом так, как при виде нее улыбался только отец.

– Бриенна, пожалуйста, поверь, что я тебя не преследую, – сказал он вместо приветствия, кидая весьма многозначительный взгляд на Оленну. Бриенна обнаружила, что улыбается ему в ответ. – Я собирался приехать в среду, но Оленна позвонила сказать, что едет сюда сегодня на выходные, и убедила меня поступить так же, так что это исключительно ее вина, что я порчу вам семейные выходные.

– Для преследователя ты недостаточно незаметен. – Джейме был слишком золотоволосым, высоким и зеленоглазым, чтобы сливаться с фоном, и слишком красивым, чтобы приходить куда-то, не привлекая к себе внимания.

– Не обращай внимания на этого паршивца, Бриенна, он живет только чтобы мне досаждать, – сказала Оленна теплым тоном, противоречащим ее словам. Она приблизилась и слегка наклонила голову, чтобы Бриенна могла нагнуться и поцеловать ее в щеку. – Я так давно не видела тебя, душенька, ты великолепна, как и всегда. 

Вспыхнув от обычной Оленниной похвалы, Бриенна села в отцовскую машину. Весь недолгий путь она провела, прислонившись к окну, – смотрела на пейзажи и вполуха слушала беседу на заднем сиденье, отзываясь только когда ее называли по имени.

– Я хотел пригласить вас всех на знаменитое рагу к Марине, если вы не слишком устали с дороги? – предложил отец, когда Бриенна повернулась на него посмотреть.

– Маринино рагу мне никогда не надоест, – ответила она, и при виде отцовской улыбки и при мысли о любимом блюде в любимом ресторане напряжение внутри ослабло еще немного.

Марина, едва достающая седеющей макушкой Бриенне до плеча, как всегда была счастлива ее видеть и настояла на объятьях.

– Вот это я понимаю перемены! – неприкрыто оглядывая Джейме, театрально прошептала она Бриенне, когда та наклонилась к ней. Бросив паникующий взгляд на Джейме и надеясь, что он ничего не слышал, Бриенна почувствовала, как все ее лицо запылало, и слова опровержения застряли у нее в горле.

Если он и слышал, то виду не подал.

Они уселись за своим любимым столиком с видом на залив, закат окрашивал все в розовые и фиолетовые тона, а цветные фонарики над столами создавали теплую и располагающую атмосферу.

– Не знаю, как тебе вообще удается уезжать отсюда, – сказал ей Джейме низким голосом, затаив дыхание. Он озирался по сторонам с детским любопытством, и от этого у Бриенны внутри творилось нечто странное. 

– Работа, – объяснила она настолько насколько могла сухо. – К сожалению, на Тарте нет большого университета.

– Ты же помимо писателя еще и преподаватель средневековой истории, верно? – Он даже не заглянул в меню, которое вручила ему Марина, и посмотрел на хозяйку заведения с улыбкой. – Селвин упоминал некое знаменитое рагу, я закажу его и еще что-нибудь на ваше усмотрение. И дорнийское красное. – Бриенна собиралась сказать ему, что такое вино не подходит ни к этой еде, ни к этой компании, а потом заметила его озорное выражение лица.

– Ты и впрямь испытываешь мое терпение, паршивец, – резко сказала Оленна, грозно уставившись на него, и он заулыбался еще шире. – Не обращайте на него внимания, дорогуша, он идиот. Мы возьмем две бутылки вашего лучшего арборского золотого. – Бриенна прикусила губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, и тоже сделала заказ. – Уверена, Тайвин достаточно вымуштровал тебя, чтобы ты не пил эти помои с приличной едой, хотя твоя сестра вливает их в себя галлонами.

– В хорошем вкусе мою сестру обвинить сложно, стоит только посмотреть на ее нового мужа. – Оленна театрально содрогнулась, и Бриенна перевела взгляд с одного на другую, по их разговору и непринужденности понимая, что знакомы они уже давно. Джейме повернулся к Бриенне и одними губами произнес _«мудак и изменник»_ , чтобы она поняла, о ком идет речь, даже если не читала журналов, которые коллекционировала Марг, и внутри у нее потеплело от его внимательности.

Остаток ужина прошел в том же духе, и Бриенна была рада просто наблюдать, хоть Джейме и отец и пытались то и дело вовлечь ее в разговор. Отец улыбался и периодически открыто смеялся. Джейме нравился ему, это было очевидно, хотя, несмотря на его радушие, обычно у него уходило больше времени, чтобы с кем-то сдружиться.

Бриенна попыталась вспомнить, был ли Хайл когда-нибудь таким открытым и дружелюбным – не только с ее отцом и Оленной, но и с ее друзьями, но тут же резко оборвала себя. Нельзя сравнивать Хайла с Джейме, они совершенно разные.

Джейме был дружелюбен, но ее другом он, в общем-то, не был. Не совсем.

В горле у нее пересохло, когда она осознала, что и Хайл не был ей на самом деле другом. Она не могла ему довериться так, как отец доверялся сначала маме, а потом Оленне, а когда происходило что-то смешное или когда ей хотелось куда-то пойти или что-нибудь сделать, он не был первым, кто приходил ей на ум. Она не просыпалась с мыслью о нем по утрам и не засыпала с ней ночью и совсем не тосковала по нему в разлуке.

Если Хайл не был ей другом, _на чем вообще строились их отношения?_ Теперь она не могла вспомнить.

Бриенна проглотила нахлынувшее чувство горечи и выкинула из головы эти мысли, намереваясь насладиться ужином; у нее впереди целые выходные, чтобы все обдумать.

Было далеко за полночь, когда Бриенна наконец добралась до постели, все ее тело ныло от усталости, но в голове со скоростью тысяча миль в минуту носились мысли. Она поерзала в постели, пока тело вспоминало самую удобную позу для сна на старом продавленном матрасе, с которого у нее после скачка роста во время колледжа свисали ноги.

Бриенна скучала по своему дому и своей комнате и только сейчас осознала, как давно не приезжала сюда одна. В последние несколько раз с ней был Хайл, и они ночевали в гостевой комнате с огромной и достаточно длинной даже для нее кроватью.

– Мне больше нравится в моей старой комнате, – настояла Бриенна, когда отец предложил занять гостевую комнату. Оленна оставалась в спальне отца, смысла скрывать этого у них не было, а Джейме уехал ночевать в гостиницу.

Хоть кровать была и не из самых удобных, Бриенна чувствовала, что сделала верный выбор; комната была почти такой, какой она ее помнила: светло-синие обои со старыми постерами и высокими книжными полками, на которых вперемешку стояли любовные романы и скучные книги по истории, несколько ее старых мягких игрушек. На кровати сидел уродливейший и потрепаннейший плюшевый дракончик, который сначала принадлежал ее матери, потом – Галладону и лишь затем – ей. Одно его крыло было заштопано после того, как Бриенна в три годика попыталась отнять его у брата, она и теперь видела неровные стежки – Галладон пытался починить дракона, пока отец ничего не заметил.

Бриенна прижала игрушку к груди.

– Эй, Морн, – прошептала она дракончику. – Что мне делать?

Морн ничего ей не посоветовал, и Бриенна уснула, обнимая его, как в детстве, когда скучала по брату.

…

Когда Бриенна выползла утром из кровати, едва продрав глаза со сна, с взъерошенными волосами, которые будто проиграли подушке в битве, из сада до нее донеслись голоса. Наверное, это Оленна и отец завтракают на свежем воздухе.

Солнце светило вовсю – именно духота в комнате ее и разбудила. Бриенна распахнула окно, впуская внутрь воздух и наслаждаясь солнечным теплом и доносившимся бризом. Ей ужасно захотелось поплавать, и неподалеку как раз был небольшой пляж, до которого можно прогуляться.

После завтрака, конечно.

В голове все еще роилась куча мыслей, однако Бриенна решила пока ни о чем не думать. Впереди целые выходные, она успеет принять решение. 

Она надела бикини и короткое парео, радуясь, что догадалась взять их с собой, и намеренно не удостоила взглядом лежащий на тумбочке мобильник.

– Там полный кофейник, солнышко, – крикнул ей из сада отец в ответ на ее приветствие из кухни. Бриенна повернулась взять кофейник, размышляя, станет ли отец ругаться, если она попьет прямо из носика, и потерла сонные глаза, с наслаждением ступая босыми ногами по согретым солнцем камням. – Неси его сюда. Кружки здесь есть.

Водоворот мыслей в голове резко остановился, и Бриенна заморгала. Садовый стол ломился от еды – разной выпечки и соков, явно появившихся не с их кухни. За столом сидели отец и Оленна, которую она ожидала увидеть.

И Джейме, которого она определенно не ждала.

Он уставился на нее, вытаращив глаза и приоткрыв рот, таким взглядом, от которого по ее телу одновременно побежали мурашки и разлился румянец. Будет невежливо сейчас вернуться в дом и надеть халат? Или в простыню замотаться? 

– Ах, Бриенна, мы не хотели будить тебя, душенька, – сказала Оленна, разрушая заклятье. – Ты пришла как раз когда кофе сварился.

– Значит, я вовремя. – Бриенна удивилась тому, насколько нормально прозвучал ее голос. Она снова заставила ноги шевелиться и разлила кофе по кружкам, а потом села за стол. Джейме так и не закрыл рта, и это отвлекало. Бриенна повернулась к отцу.

– Какие у тебя планы на сегодня, пап? Собираешься показать Джейме окрестности? – Она помнила, что он говорил нечто в этом духе.

– А, да, я пригласил его позавтракать с нами, чтобы потом отправиться на прогулку, но… – он запнулся, и Бриенна нахмурилась: такой тон был ей знаком. – Может, ты с ним прогуляешься? Просто покажешь Вечерний и свои любимые места, а то мне сегодня как-то нехорошо после вчерашнего вина.

– Это необязательно, я могу сходить и один, – сказал Джейме, бросая еще один многозначительный взгляд – на этот раз на ее отца.

– Нет, ничего. – Она вовсе не возражала против того, чтобы провести время с Джейме, хотя, может, и стоило бы. – Надеюсь, плавки у тебя с собой.

– Нет, но я уверен, мы найдем, где их купить.

Значит, решено.

От Бриенны не ускользнули взгляды, которыми обменялись отец и Оленна, но она решила не обращать на них внимания. Ей все равно надо будет с ними поговорить.

Они вышли значительно позже, чем Бриенна планировала, наевшись хорошей еды и напившись хорошего кофе; она надела сарафан, сандалии на каблуках, широкополую шляпу и солнечные очки и прихватила сумку с полотенцами и солнцезащитным кремом. Для островитянки кожа у нее сгорала ужасно легко. Рядом с ней Джейме выглядел слишком тепло одетым, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока они не зашли в один из магазинчиков возле пляжа и он не сменил джинсы и ботинки на плавательные шорты и сандалии, а также жуткую рубашку, которую оставил расстегнутой, демонстрируя загорелую рельефную грудь. 

– Если ты не снимешь эти носки, я не стану тебе показывать ничего, кроме обратной дороги до отеля, – предупредила Бриенна, многозначительно глядя на его ноги, пока Джейме не издал смешок и не избавился от упомянутого предмета одежды.

Бриенна так и не поднимала взгляда, смотреть на ноги Джейме было немного безопаснее, чем смотреть на, ну, всего остального Джейме. Он был красив до неприличия, и из-за этого Бриенне ужасно захотелось прикрыть свое лицо шляпой, чтобы люди не смотрели на нее, хотя она подозревала, что Джейме с таким раскладом согласен не будет.

Сначала они отправились в Вечерний Чертог, и от Бриенны не ускользнуло, как Джейме пожирает все вокруг взглядом с тех пор, как они припарковались. Владельцы замка постарались сохранить его аутентичность, поэтому от парковки до опускной решетки ворот пришлось пройтись по довольно крутому склону. Зато открывающийся с холма вид на скалы был великолепен, вдоль обеих сторон дороги росли немногочисленные деревья, а от раскинувшейся дальше водной глади появлялось ощущение какого-то волшебства.

– Гораздо лучше, чем в брошюрах, – заметил Джейме.

Для такого старого замка чертог хорошо сохранился, и, снова оказавшись здесь, на месте своей первой работы, Бриенна ощутила приступ ностальгии. Ей захотелось побежать в оружейную – узнать, там ли еще Гудвин, посмотреть, как отреагирует Джейме на мечи, доспехи и присущий таким местам дух истории.

Она повернулась к Джейме, но кто-то уже вышел им навстречу из офисов, расположенных справа во дворе.

– Мистер Ланнистер, спасибо, что приехали. Меня зовут Лоррейн, мы говорили по телефону, – поприветствовала его женщина, критически разглядывая его наряд. Сама она была одета в темный деловой костюм, и ужасная рубашка Джейме совершенно не сочеталась ни с чем вокруг, но ему и дела не было.

Он выпрямился и протянул Лоррейн руку, а его улыбка слегка потускнела, становясь деловой – такой, которую Бриенна помнила по их первой встрече в его офисе. Она вдруг вспомнила, что для Джейме это вовсе не приятный отпуск, хоть сейчас он и смахивал на туриста, – он приехал по работе. Касающейся ее свадьбы. Той самой, в необходимости которой она сомневалась все сильнее.

Настроение Бриенны испортилось; думать об этом сейчас ей совершенно не хотелось. 

– Бриенна, хочешь пойти с нами, пока мы обсуждаем скатерти и выбор вин? – спросил Джейме, словно читая ее мысли. Он произнес это таким тоном, будто это была тяжелейшая повинность, отчего Бриенна слегка улыбнулась – Если хочешь – иди в оружейную, встретимся там. Мы отсюда не уйдем, пока я не увижу мечи.

Коротко кивнув, она ушла – ноги сами понесли ее по знакомой тропинке на западный двор и в оружейную. На земле стояли старомодные мишени и соломенное чучело, на которое Бриенна бросалась с турнирным мечом, когда работала тут и могла посещать занятия. Оружейная была открыта, и Бриенна вошла внутрь, чувствуя, как от прохлады встают дыбом волоски на руках. Из крошечного кабинета Гудвина – или его бывшего кабинета, имя на двери теперь было другое – появился совершенно ей не знакомый мужчина средних лет.

– Я искала Гудвина, – сказала она мужчине, который просто стоял и смотрел на нее. – Я Бриенна Тарт, я здесь когда-то работала.

– О, он в прошлом месяце ушел на пенсию. Думаю, он сейчас отдыхает в Браавосе, но к вашей свадьбе должен вернуться, – сказал мужчина, улыбаясь. – Вы ведь дочь Селвина, так, та, которая скоро выходит здесь замуж?

– Да, я его дочь, – подтвердила она, умолчав обо всем остальном. – Я просто думала, что… – она смутным жестом обвела оружейную, сама толком не зная, что тут хотела. Она-то думала поболтать с Гудвином, пока не придет Джейме, а потом они провели бы ему экскурсию.

– Конечно, оглядитесь. Передавайте от меня привет отцу, – мужчина вернулся в кабинет, оставляя Бриенну наедине с мечами и мыслями.

Она вошла внутрь, и запах, прохлада и освещение зала напомнили ей о временах, когда она была подростком и приходила сюда прятаться от одноклассников. Роэллу уволили, когда Бриенне было одиннадцать: отец пришел домой раньше и застал няньку отчитывающей ее за какую-то очередную провинность.

– Ты и без того самый уродливый и неуклюжий ребенок, которого я когда-либо видела, так теперь ты еще собираешься быть занудой и вести себя как мальчишка? В таком случае даже деньги твоего отца не помогут тебе выйти замуж, – говорила она тогда – ничего такого, что Бриенна не слышала бы раньше или что было бы неправдой. Отец пришел в ярость и уволил Роэллу на месте, а за последовавшей чередой нянек пристально следил – настолько пристально, насколько это удавалось одинокому работающему родителю. Ни одна из них не была настолько же жестока и ни одна не ненавидела ее так, как Роэлла, но и особой заботы они не проявляли. Они были к ней равнодушны и работали ради денег – именно это Роэлла всегда и предсказывала Бриенне.

В первый раз Бриенна оказалась в оружейной в четырнадцать лет, в тот день, когда один мальчишка из класса высмеял ее перед всеми, и все одноклассники ржали над ней.

Здесь, перед доспехами Синего Рыцаря, пытающуюся не расплакаться Бриенну и нашел Гудвин.

– А ты высокая, тебе бы подошел этот доспех, – с улыбкой сказал он Бриенне. Впервые о ее росте говорили как о чем-то хорошем, и Бриенна, едва сдерживающая слезы, потеряла дар речи. – Слышала о ней? Она была очень сильным рыцарем, помогла спасти мир во время Долгой Ночи.

Бриенна слышала о Синем Рыцаре, но именно Гудвин рассказал о ней как о человеке: о ее разорванных помолвках, об отношениях с Белым Братом, о войнах и о том, как она стала первой женщиной-рыцарем и Вечерней Звездой. Ходили слухи, что ее называли Уродливейшей Девой в Вестеросе, и Бриенна решила, что этим они похожи. Она поклялась себе быть сильной, как она, и идти своей дорогой, не позволяя никому решать за нее.

Теперь Бриенна пыталась понять, куда делись ее подростковые убеждения. Она не была свободной; у нее были деньги, хорошая работа и друзья, и все же она продолжала оценивать себя ужасно низко, попадая во все ловушки, устроенные ей Роэллой и обществом.

Бриенна всегда думала, что чтобы стать счастливой, ей нужно выйти замуж, однако она не была счастлива. И это не из-за нервов.

Она замерла перед доспехом; теперь она была достаточно высокой, чтобы ее глаза были на уровне забрала, и могла представить облаченного в них рыцаря. Она была бы такой же высокой, широкоплечей и светловолосой, как Бриенна. Бриенна задумалась, стала ли бы Синий Рыцарь выходить замуж за Хайла Ханта лишь потому, что он был единственным, кто предложил, и уже знала ответ.

И свой ответ она тоже знала.

Она со вздохом положила руку на стекло и выбросила из головы все, кроме предстоящих выходных в хорошей компании.

Проблемы начнутся, когда она вернется в Королевскую Гавань.

– Спасибо тебе, – прошептала она в тишине зала.

– Это ее настоящий доспех? – спросил за ее спиной Джейме, и даже в едва различимом отражении в стекле его глаза казались огромными и блестящими, а рот был растянут в улыбке. Он практически отпихнул Бриенну в сторону, спеша жадно прижаться лицом к стеклу. 

Это невольно очаровало Бриенну.

– Да.

– Мне всегда было интересно, как изготавливались такие замысловатые доспехи, – заметил Джейме, указывая на вытравленный на оплечье геральдический знак Тарта.

– Кузнецы тогда были очень талантливые, – поймав его воодушевляющий взгляд, Бриенна пустилась в рассказ о технологиях того времени. Она начала неспешно, но постепенно стала рассказывать все увереннее и быстрее, указывая на те или иные части доспеха, чтобы проиллюстрировать свое повествование. Джейме ловил каждое ее слово.

Он и впрямь был нердом, как и она, но он не просто молча слушал, а высказывал интересные мысли и в некоторых местах спорил с ней так, как осмеливались только пара студентов-старшекурсников.

– Я, конечно, не ученый, – сказал Джейме, когда они остановились перед Верным Клятве, и он уставился на клинок с жадностью. – Но я много о них читал. Мне всегда хотелось взглянуть на этот меч живьем, даже не знаю, почему никак не мог сюда выбраться.

Потом они отправились в магазинчик при музее, и Джейме купил игрушечные копии Верного Клятве и Вдовьего Плача для Рейенис и Эйегона, а затем вызвал Бриенну на дуэль.

– Защищайся, – сказал он ей, размахивая Вдовьим Плачем как рапирой.

– Это же не фехтование, – Бриенна перехватила Верного Клятве обеими руками и ударила им Джейме, и оба засмеялись так громко, что все во дворе перевели на них взгляды. – Полуторным мечом дерутся _вот так_.

Они все еще хихикали, спустившись к маленькой полукруглой бухте, где Бриенна немедленно скинула платье и вошла в воду. Здесь не было ни волн, ни людей. Джейме уселся на песок неподалеку от воды и просто смотрел на нее.

– А ты не хочешь поплавать? – крикнула ему Бриенна, и он помотал головой, махнув правой рукой.

– Мне и тут хорошо.

Бриенна еще немного понаслаждалась морем – просто лежала на поверхности, подставив солнцу лицо и закрыв глаза. Здесь она чувствовала умиротворение: спокойные воды, покачивающие ее тело, будто приглушили остальной мир и утвердили Бриенну в ее решении.

Выйдя наконец из воды, она легла на песок рядом с Джейме; ее бледная кожа уже порозовела, несмотря даже на солнцезащитный крем, который она нанесла еще дома, а веснушки проявились во всей красе.

– Здесь просто идеально, – сказал Джейме мечтательным тоном. – Я, наверное, начну рекомендовать это место своим клиентам, лишь бы приезжать сюда почаще самому.

– Ты всегда можешь устроить здесь свою свадьбу, если вам с Элией захочется. – Бриенна была уверена, что они не женаты, он ведь представил Элию как партнера, а не жену, да и кольца у него не было.

Джейме повернулся к ней, нахмурившись.

– Я не собираюсь жениться на Элии, – сказал он немного приглушенно. – Мы с ней не вместе.

– О. – Однако в том, как он о ней говорил, сквозила любовь – Бриенна видела это и видела его с детьми Элии, которые относились к нему как к члену семьи. Как к отцу.

– Она мой лучший друг и самый важный человек в моей жизни, – легко подтвердил Джейме. – Но не в таком смысле.

– Но ты ведь не гей, – вырвалось у Бриенны, и она покраснела, осознав, что ляпнула. Как будто женщина и мужчина могут дружить, только если один из них гомосексуален, – подобную хрень можно было бы услышать разве что от Хайла. – Прости, я не...

– Ничего. Я часто это слышу. – Из-за работы. Хайл тогда так и подумал. Бриенне стало еще более неловко, и она раскрыла рот, чтобы извиниться. Джейме покачал головой. – Серьезно, ничего. Только гей или полный мудак не влюбится в Элию. Я был влюблен в нее, недолго, но она не ответила взаимностью, и это прошло, – прямо признался он. Как будто это было так легко. – Ты, наверное, слышала про суд и про то, что меня выгнали из армии, – продолжил он, глядя в небо, и Бриенна тоже перевела взгляд вверх. Иногда разговаривать легче, представляя, что ты один, а слушая плеск волн и глядя в бескрайнее небо, поверить, что они остались последними людьми на свете, было просто. По крайней мере ненадолго. – Я плохо справлялся, превратился в худшего на земле мудака; знаешь же, как это бывает, богатенький пьяный мальчик публично позорится, чтобы выбесить отца. Никому не было дела до того, что произошло на самом деле, что стояло за той «правдой», которую скормил всем отец, и только Оленна спросила меня, почему я так сделал. – Бриенне хотелось расспросить его поподробнее, но она не осмелилась перебивать. – Потом как-то раз я напился и разбил машину, к счастью, о столб, а не о другую машину или о человека, и случилось это. – Он помахал своим протезом. – За несколько месяцев до этого пьяный мудак в моем лице обнаружил, что Рейегар спит с моей сестрой, Серсеей. Мои с ней отношения… ну, скажем лишь, что они сложные, и не будем больше об этом. Она убедила меня сохранить это в тайне, и я послушался. А потом я оказался в больнице, к прискорбию трезвый, за минусом одной руки и всей семьи, и тут в палату вошла Элия. – Он окунался в воспоминания, и его голос становился все тише. Бриенна завороженно наблюдала, как на его профиле сменялись мельчайшие эмоции, как он стиснул зубы, произнеся имя сестры, и как улыбнулся, заговорив об Элии. – Она была тогда беременна Эйегоном, только что вышла от своего гинеколога и узнала, что я в больнице. Я поверить не мог, что человек, который едва знал меня, пришел меня проведать, в то время как никто из моей семьи за два дня так и не удосужился заглянуть. Она была очень добра ко мне, а я знал, что ее муж уже несколько месяцев трахает мою сестру. Я рассказал ей все, а потом, когда все завертелось, встал на ее сторону в бракоразводном процессе и предоставил все необходимые ей доказательства. – Он наконец посмотрел на Бриенну, в глазах у него были злость и скорбь. – Тогда мы и стали друзьями, а для Рейенис я стал кем-то вроде отцовской фигуры. – Это Бриенна заметила, но и они стали для него семьей. – Потом этот мудак попытался отобрать у нее детей, даже Эйегона, который тогда еще даже не родился, и я пригрозил раскрыть общественности правду об Эйерисе Таргариене. Семья от меня отреклась, сестра с тех пор не разговаривает со мной, но оно того стоило. Взамен у меня появилась семья получше. – По тому, как он вел себя с ними и рассказывал о них, было ясно, что он их любит, хоть эта любовь оказалась немного не той, о которой Бриенна подумала сначала.

Они полежали на песке под палящим солнцем еще немного. В какой-то момент Бриенна вернулась в воду, и Джейме пошел с ней; они лежали на воде, плавали и брызгались, и все это время она думала о его словах и о том, сколько всего поменялось за эти выходные.

Она ошиблась на его счет, но это ничего не меняло. Не могло изменить.

Он был свободен. Она – нет.

_Пока что._


	8. Глава 8

– Я все запорол, – сказал Джейме, как только соединение установилось.

Эти три слова крутились у него в голове последние несколько часов или, если быть точнее, весь день с того момента, как он увидел выходящую в сад ее отца Бриенну Тарт – босую, в одном бикини и парео и с отпечатками подушки на лице. Никогда в своей жизни он не испытывал такого желания взять кого-то на ручки и уложить спать и одновременно прижать к ближайшей стене и трахать до тех пор, пока оба не вспотеют, тяжело дыша. 

Он жутко ненавидел Оленну за то, что она поставила его в такое положение. Он настолько же обожал ее за то, что она привела в его жизнь Бриенну.

Но он охренеть как все запорол.

– Привет, Джейме, как Тарт? – спросила Элия, ее голос сочился весельем. – И как Бриенна Тарт?

Джейме ожидал этого вопроса с того момента, как вчера отправил Элии одновременно паническое и радостное сообщение о том, что Селвин повез их в порт встречать дочь.

Тарт был прекрасен, и Джейме не понимал, почему никогда не бывал тут раньше. Он определенно когда-нибудь привезет Рейенис посмотреть Вечерний Чертог, да и Элию, пожалуй, тоже. Ей понравится рагу Марины.

Что до Бриенны – она была веселая и умная, знала кучу всего, но на его вопросы отвечала без пренебрежения, была ко всем добра и обладала самым громким на свете смехом. У нее были бесконечные ноги, сильная и мускулистая спина и самые красивые и невероятные глаза из всех, что Джейме когда-либо видел. Он ни на одну женщину еще не реагировал так, как среагировал сегодня на нее; многие женщины, которых общество считало куда привлекательнее Бриенны, бросались на него, некоторые – в чем мать родила, и все же раньше ему никогда не приходилось так прятать эрекцию, как пришлось сегодня на пляже, когда Бриенна по-детски радостно бросилась в воду, все еще улыбаясь после их импровизированного сражения на мечах, нырнула вглубь, вынырнула чуть подальше – по телу у нее стекали ручейки –и позвала Джейме присоединиться.

Джейме явно стоило извиниться перед братом за то, что не верил его рассказам о несвоевременных эрекциях, а вселенной явно стоило извиниться перед ним – за то, что послала ему одну из них, когда он уже давно вышел из подросткового возраста.

– Тарт замечательный, нам обязательно нужно приехать сюда с детьми, – сказал Джейме, отвечая на вопрос попроще.

– Правда? Хорошо, – сказала Элия, своим тоном давая ему понять, что таким ответом он от нее не отвяжется. Он сам позвонил ей, в конце концов. – А теперь расскажи, как ты все запорол.

– Мне нравится Бриенна, – впервые признался он вслух. Не то чтобы он этого не знал, но говорить кому-то об этом – совсем другое. – Может, чуть больше, чем нравится.

– Бриенна Тарт? Высокая, как Синий Рыцарь, с самыми голубыми на свете глазами и невероятно громким смехом. Та, что написала книгу, а еще она такая умная, и добрая, и смешная, – сказала Элия таким тоном, словно слышала все это не раз. Джейме издал смешок. – _Эта Бриенна?_

– Так и знал, что Рейенис она понравилась, – сказал он.

Элия рассмеялась.

– Рейенис? Это все ты говорил, Джейме. Ты болтал о ней не затыкаясь с того дня в кино.

– О. – Джейме порадовался, что это телефонный разговор: он почувствовал, как краснеет, а Элия наверняка бы подшутила над этим, если бы увидела.

– Я рада за тебя, Джейме, – мягко сказала она. – Я какое-то время боялась, что ты такой же, как я...

– Идеальный во всех отношениях? – перебил он твердым голосом, пока она не сказала что-нибудь другое. Джейме уже слышал, что она иногда о себе говорила, и не намеревался выслушивать это снова.

– Да, именно. – На мгновение повисла тишина, и они просто слушали дыхание друг друга. – Ну так как именно ты все запорол? – настойчиво спросила Элия, возвращаясь к теме.

Разве не понятно?

– Я же только что сказал.

– Да, что _Бриенна тебе больше чем нравится._ – Из уст Элии эти слова прозвучали ужасно по-детски, и она явно не понимала проблемы.

– Бриенна, _чью свадьбу, которая состоится через неделю, я организую._

– Ты знаешь, что не состоится.

– А если она не состоится, – многозначительно продолжил Джейме так, будто она ничего не говорила, – то только из-за нашего вмешательства. – Однако она была права. Этой свадьбе явно не бывать.

Что-то в Бриенне поменялось сегодня посреди дня, словно с плеч у нее упала какая-то ноша. Предыдущим вечером она в основном отмалчивалась, была задумчива и временами явно испытывала внутренние противоречия, но в Вечернем Чертоге все изменилось. Между моментом, когда она отправилась в оружейную, и моментом, когда Джейме к ней присоединился, из ее глаз словно ушла тень. Ему пришло в голову, что ей, наверное, хотелось провести время с отцом, а его присутствие было обузой, частью неприкрытых манипуляций Оленны, особенно когда Селвин увильнул от экскурсии, чтобы окрестности Джейме показала Бриенна.

Джейме вдруг не захотелось, чтобы этот перелом в ее чувствах случился именно из-за него. 

– А ты не думаешь, что она не выйдет замуж потому, что ее жених мудак и она заслуживает лучшего? – спросила Элия без осуждения в голосе.

– Заслуживает. – В этом сомнений не было. – Но мы...

– _Не вы, а Оленна,_ – а вот теперь осуждение появилось. Элии нравилась Оленна, но она не оставалась слепа к ее манипуляциям, как многие. На самом деле Джейме тоже не оставался, однако обычно Оленна его в них не втягивала. В этот раз он позволил себя использовать с широко распахнутыми глазами. – Не забывай, это она сделала нам одолжение, а теперь извлекает из этого выгоду.

– Я знаю, и все же...

– Ты что, задавался целью отбить Бриенну у ее жениха? – перебила его Элия, прежде чем он начал возражать. – Относился к ней как-то иначе, чем относился бы без просьбы Оленны? Врал ей хоть в чем-то? Помимо отказа поменять бронь, что никак не повлияет на свадьбу, разве что придаст ей вкуса, который не придала бы «Кузница». Влиял на ее решение касательно замужества? Не думаю, что у тебя над ней столько власти, вы, в конце концов, только встретились, несмотря на то, как скоро ты в нее влюбился.

– Я не… – начал отрицать Джейме, а потом вздохнул. И правда влюбился. – Ты знаешь, что я ничего этого не делал.

Элия хмыкнула.

– Ты сказал, что Оленна поставила тебя перед выбором – быть говнюком или быть самим собой.

– _Я и есть говнюк_ , ты об этом мне постоянно напоминаешь. – Он был им – или мог быть при необходимости. Джейме был меркантильным, саркастичным и вспыльчивым, однако большую часть времени он держал эти черты характера в узде – армия и семья научили. Он не считал, что вел бы себя иначе, приди Бриенна с Хуйлом без рекомендации Оленны. Хотя нет – Джейме бы выгнал его практически сразу за его поведение и посоветовал бы Бриенне найти другого жениха или другого организатора.

После этого он бы выбросил ее из головы и уж точно не стал бы с ней беседовать вне офиса.

И упустил бы свой шанс в нее влюбиться.

– Но ты не хуйло, так что ты лучше ее жениха, а Оленна на это и рассчитывала, – голос Элии вырвал Джейме из размышлений обратно к его проблеме. – Но ты поговори с Бриенной и расскажи ей правду. Неважно, выйдет она за него или нет, никто не любит, когда ими манипулируют, даже ради их же блага.

– Ты права.

– Как и обычно, для этого я тебе и нужна. А теперь расскажи мне об этом чудесном острове, чтобы я начала планировать наш следующий отпуск.

Джейме закрыл глаза и прислонился к спинке кровати, представляя прекрасный закат, который видел вчера из ресторана Марины, фиолетово-розовое небо и шум и запах моря – близкого и искрящегося.

– Тут есть ресторан с террасой с видом на море...   
…

Джейме разбудили льющиеся через окно лучи солнца, и он потянулся на кровати, наслаждаясь мягкостью простыней. Ему снилось что-то очень приятное – остатки сна испарились под утренним солнцем, но он помнил, что там были голубые глаза Бриенны и ее мокрое тело.

Он снова закрыл глаза и попытался представить, как она стоит на пляже, как блестит под солнцем ее тело и как по ее тугим четко очерченным мускулам стекает вода. Джейме хотелось приложиться губами к ее бледной веснушчатой коже, слизать с нее всю соленую воду, если бы она только позволила. Он вообразил вкус – и во рту пересохло, а член напрягся так, как не напрягался, пожалуй, никогда. Джейме сомкнул вокруг него пальцы и стал думать о Бриенне, о том, как ее длинные и сильные ноги обхватили бы его вокруг пояса, а еще лучше – вокруг головы. Если бы он только мог, он бы уложил ее на песок той бухты и зацеловал каждый дюйм ее тела. Груди у нее маленькие – тем удобнее брать их в рот, Джейме сосал бы ее соски, которые едва разглядел тогда под одеждой, пока она не начала бы извиваться, став влажной не только от соленой воды, и он опустился бы ниже, чтобы выпить все до капли. Он попытался представить ее вкус, мешающийся с морской водой. Она была бы влажной, теплой и сильной, а он трахал бы ее языком и пальцами, пока она не впилась бы своими крепкими пальцами ему в волосы, прижимая к себе, крича и кончая ему в жадный рот. Резко вскрикнув и содрогнувшись, Джейме кончил себе в руку, и остатки сна и фантазий окончательно развеялись.

Одно мгновение Джейме удивленно смотрел на свою ладонь – такое с ним тоже было впервые. Иногда он занимался этим в подростковом возрасте, потому что так полагалось делать – возбуждаться и дрочить, думая о горячих девчонках – или парнях, как пойдет. Однако у него никогда не вставал без прямой стимуляции, и одних только мыслей никогда не было достаточно, чтобы довести его до конца. Джейме перестал мастурбировать, когда убедился, что это сплошное расстройство, а не приятное времяпрепровождение.

Он поднялся с кровати и отправился прямиком в ванную, чтобы смыть с себя улики. На лице у него сияла довольная улыбка.

Когда он вышел из душа, в мобильнике его поджидало сообщение от Оленны. _«Найди чем себя развлечь ненадолго. Мы за тобой заедем перед паромом»._

Он был прав, Бриенне действительно хотелось провести время с отцом.

Джейме собрался, подхватил свой небольшой чемодан, а затем спустился вниз, позавтракал и выехал из гостиницы; обратный паром был после обеда, как раз хватит времени заскочить в пару мест и поработать, прежде чем отправиться домой.

В конце концов он снова оказался в ресторанчике у Марины, сидя в одиночестве на террасе и наслаждаясь пивом и видом, ничем не уступавшим вечернему. Утром море приобрело самый очаровательный оттенок синего, который Джейме когда-либо видел, напоминавший ему о Бриенне – как будто он не думал о ней все время и без этого.

Тут его окликнули по имени, он поднял голову и увидел приближающуюся к нему вместе с Селвином и Оленной Бриенну, словно материализовавшуюся из его блуждающих мыслей. Джейме на секунду нахмурился, заметив, что глаза у Бриенны слегка покраснели и блестят, однако двигалась она выпрямив спину, расправив плечи и высоко подняв голову, превратившись именно в ту импозантную женщину, которую он заподозрил в ней еще при первой встрече. Селвин улыбался ей мягко и любяще, но Джейме все понял лишь увидев выражение лица Оленны – довольное, как у полакомившейся сливками кошки.

Он не должен был так радоваться, учитывая, что только что потерял клиентов.

– Снова пришли отведать рагу, Джейме? – спросил Селвин, подходя к столу. Он сел напротив Джейме, а Бриенна с Оленной – по бокам. – Не возражаете, если мы к вам присоединимся?

– Конечно, нет. – В конце концов, он сам послал Оленне сообщение, в котором написал, где находится.

– Я еду домой на том же пароме, что и ты, – сказала Бриенна, и Джейме наконец заметил рядом с ней маленький чемодан. – Можем вместе поехать на пристань после обеда.

От ее улыбки сердце загрохотало в груди.

– Было бы чудесно.

Значит, у него будет время поговорить с ней на пароме.  
...

Тарт превратился в крошечное пятнышко на горизонте, Королевская Гавань медленно приближалась с другой стороны, а Джейме с Бриенной стояли на палубе, наслаждались солнцем и бризом и болтали ни о чем, ведя ту бесцельную беседу, когда сказать особо нечего, но поговорить друг с другом все равно приятно.

Разве что Джейме было что сказать, и за прошедший с того момента, как они сели на паром, час он успел уже несколько раз передумать. 

– Я должен ей рассказать, – сказал Джейме Оленне, целуя ее в щеку перед посадкой. – Она ведь уже решила отменить свадьбу? Мне не нравится, что мы солгали ей.

– Это была ложь во благо. – Оленна нисколько не расстроилась и даже не удивилась его словам. – И что тебе неймется, – сказала она устало, но не попыталась его переубедить: все-таки она хорошо его знала. – Делай как знаешь, паршивец.

Бриенна продолжала рассказывать о своем ассистенте, неуклюжем парнишке, который, очевидно, восхищался ей и то и дело обращался к ней «сир», будто она была рыцарем, отчего она каждый раз краснела. Она мягко улыбалась, в уголках ее глаз собрались морщинки, а лицо излучало такую теплоту, что Джейме не мог ничего поделать, кроме как улыбнуться в ответ. Ему никогда еще так сильно не хотелось кого-то поцеловать. 

Наверное, что-то в его лице поменялось, потому что Бриенна запнулась и умолкла. Секунду она казалась напуганной, потом нахмурилась, в широко распахнутых глазах появилось удивление. Наконец она перевела взгляд на губы Джейме и придвинулась ближе, а на ее щеках заиграл румянец.

Джейме понял, что она собирается его поцеловать, и внутри него загорелось внезапное желание. Во рту пересохло, сердце заколотилось в груди, он подался вперед, больше всего на свете жаждая ощутить вкус ее губ, и поднял руку с поручня.

– Бриенна, – хрипло сказал он, прижимая руку к ее губам – теплым и мягким под кончиками пальцев – и думая, удастся ли ему когда-нибудь дотронуться до них своими губами. Она застыла, ее лицо и шея приобрели тот пятнистый оттенок красного, который Джейме уже видел, и отстранилась. Джейме продолжил, прежде чем она успела отодвинуться совсем. – Я очень хочу, никогда так не хотел кого-то поцеловать.

– Прости, надо было сначала рассказать тебе, – сказала она едва громче шепота, и он почувствовал ее дыхание на своих пальцах. – Ты не знаешь...

– Что свадьбы не будет? Знаю. – Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, Бриенна выпрямилась, и Джейме наконец опустил свою левую руку назад на поручень. – Оленна мне рассказала.

– О.

– Я рад, – сказал он, не отводя взгляда с глаз Бриенны и стискивая поручень рукой. – Ты заслуживаешь кого-то гораздо лучше, чем он, и я уверен, что и все остальные, кто тебя любят, не раз говорили тебе об этом. – Она не стала перебивать его, но глаза у нее округлились, она сжала зубы и тоже вцепилась в поручень. – Я с первой консультации понял, что вам не стоит жениться, но, как я сказал Оленне, мне платят, когда люди все же женятся. А моему брату платят, когда браки разваливаются. Оказывается, не я один так считал. – Он отвернулся посмотреть на море, больше не в силах выдерживать ее взгляд. – Прозвучит глупо, но Оленна отправила тебя ко мне не потому, что я лучший в своем деле, и не потому, что мы друзья, а расходы она возьмет на себя, но потому что ей пришло в ее сумасшедшую голову, что если я _«просто буду собой, раздражающим и очаровательным»_ , этого будет достаточно, чтобы ты поняла, что заслуживаешь гораздо больше какого-то Хуйла. – Бриенна вздрогнула, и Джейме осознал, что все-таки назвал его так при ней вслух. Однако извиняться он не собирался, по крайней мере, за это. – Я согласился, потому что Оленна всегда получает чего хочет и потому что другими вариантами было вести себя как говнюк или передать вашу заявку Элии. – А после второй встречи с Хайлом этого ему делать не хотелось совершенно. – Так что вашей заявкой занялся я, и я очень рад, что он спихнул все на тебя, потому что мне ужасно нравилось проводить с тобой время у меня в офисе, правда. И вне офиса тоже. Последнего я не планировал – ни когда встретил тебя в кино, ни когда вломился к тебе в примерочную в салоне, и я честно не знал, что ты приедешь на Тарт в эти выходные.

– Оленна знала, – сказала Бриенна, потому что Селвин, конечно, знал, а значит, знала и Оленна. – Ты сказал, что это она попросила тебя приехать на этих выходных.

– Да, но она не говорила, почему. Я должен был тебе рассказать, потому что, ну, ты, наверное, заметила, что нравишься мне. Мне казалось неправильным оставлять тебя в неведении.

– Значит, ты говоришь, что Оленна все подстроила, чтобы я в тебя влюбилась? И ты плясал под ее дудку? – Голос Бриенны звучал странно, резко и обиженно. Джейме рискнул посмотреть на нее, и когда он увидел ее лицо, внутри у него все оборвалось. – Почему?

– Нет, цель была не в этом, – поспешил объяснить он.

– И в чем же тогда была цель?

– Мы хотели, чтобы ты осознала, что не нужно оставаться с человеком, который не обращается с тобой как с чудом, которым ты и являешься.

– _Чудом, которым я являюсь._ – Она рассмеялась – громко и безрадостно. Тогда Джейме осознал, что за этой «ложью во благо», как называла это Оленна, стояло что-то еще. – Я всегда думала, что, несмотря на все слова моей няньки Роэллы, кто-нибудь когда-нибудь непременно полюбит меня такой, какая я есть. – Джейме открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же закрыл, поймав ее взгляд. – Потом я поступила в университет, и парни там были точно так же жестоки, как в моей школе. Они обзывали меня Бриенной Красоткой и вечно издевались, и хоть у меня появились друзья, я рассчитывала не на такое отношение. А потом все неожиданно переменилось. Парни стали разговаривать со мной по-человечески, просить у меня конспекты и одалживать свои, приглашать в группы по учебе и улыбаться при встрече. Так продолжалось пару месяцев, не помню, что я подумала, может, что они наконец поняли, что я – это не мое безобразное лицо, что мы можем быть друзьями. Может, я смела надеяться, что, когда-нибудь кто-нибудь из них станет мне больше, чем просто другом. – У Джейме появилось отвратительное предчувствие, и ему захотелось обнять ее и утешить, однако он сомневался, что она бы это позволила. Бриенна смотрела теперь на морскую гладь, обхватив себя руками, прямая, как солдат, и холодная и неприступная, как Стена. – Наконец один из парней, Рон, пригласил меня на вечеринку. На свидание. Лорас говорил мне, чтобы я не ходила, что люди не меняются за день и что такие внезапные трансформации ему не нравятся. Я его не слушала, он тогда как раз начал встречаться с Ренли, который нравился мне в начала семестра, и это меня расстраивало. Так что я пошла. Там были все они, и Рон стоял в центре. В руках у него была роза, он швырнул ее мне в лицо и рассмеялся. – Она сказала – никаких роз на свадьбе, и ее было не переубедить, хотя розы традиционно присутствовали в свадебных букетах. – Оказалось, все это было шуткой, пари между друзьями, и Рон победил, но деньги брать отказался, потому что спать со мной ему не хотелось. Очевидно, приз того не стоил. Хайл тоже был там, если тебе интересно. – Услышав его имя, Джейме вздрогнул, но на самом деле не очень удивился. Он задумался, как же Хайлу удалось заслужить ее прощение и убедить ее выйти за него, но не стал говорить этого вслух. Она наконец повернулась к нему, и Джейме едва не отшатнулся, увидев выражение ее глаз.

– Бриенна...

– Отошли счет за свои услуги Оленне, свадьбы ведь все-таки не будет. – Она рассмеялась, прижимая пальцы к его губам точно так же, как сделал он сам несколько минут назад. – Полагаю, приз опять того не стоил.

Джейме поморщился от этих слов, будто от удара под дых.

Он на самом деле все запорол.

Она отвернулась и ушла, не говоря больше ни слова. Джейме захотелось догнать ее и объяснять ей все, пока не посинеет или пока она не поверит ему, но он ничего не сделал, просто стоял, примерзнув к месту. Бриенна не поверит, что он не притворялся, будто она ему нравится, что он действительно влюбился в нее, потому что она была всем, о чем он всегда мечтал. Из-за своей беспечности они напоролись на мину, о существовании которой даже не подозревали. Неважно, какие у них были намерения, если Джейме что-то и понял в армии, так это то, что как только ты наступил на мину – тебе пиздец, и остается лишь надеяться, что взрыв тебя не убьет.

Он прислонился лбом к поручню и подавил желание рассмеяться или завопить, а в голове эхом звучали слова Оленны:

_«Да ну, паршивец, что плохого может случиться?»._


	9. Глава 9

Бриенна таращилась на белый потолок гостиничного номера, в котором находилась. Глаза жгло, желудок завязался узлом.

Однако плакать она отказывалась. Перед внутренним взором до сих пор стояло лицо Джейме, когда они были с ним на пароме, прямо перед тем, как она… Прямо перед этим. Джейме не сводил с нее глаз – пронзительных, зеленых, полных нежности, с расширенными зрачками. Он улыбался ей так же мягко, как улыбался детям, а его губы выглядели так маняще, что Бриенна на мгновение забылась. Забыла, что она не из тех людей, которым позволено подобное.

На прикроватном столике уже в десятый раз завибрировал мобильник. Бриенна посмотрела на экран и обнаружила сообщение от отца.

_«Где ты, дочка? Позвони мне»._

Она проигнорировала уже больше десяти его звонков, а, судя по часам, была уже глубокая ночь – обычно она уже отправила бы отцу сообщение, что добралась в целости и сохранности. Он наверняка переживает.

Она схватила телефон и позвонила ему.

– У тебя все хорошо, Бриенна? – спросил он напряженным от волнения голосом, подняв трубку.

Бриенна закрыла глаза, ей хотелось заверить его, что она в порядке, просто у нее нет сил общаться сегодня с Хайлом, слишком хрупкой она себя чувствует, вот и решила снять номер в гостинице возле порта.

– Ты знал? – сказала она вместо этого и услышала его вздох – вот и ответ.

– Мне так жаль, дочка, – начал он, теперь его голос был мягким и полным сожаления.

– _Знал?_ – Она не поверит, пока он не скажет вслух.

– _Это была моя идея._

Тогда Бриенна сдалась слезам и сбросила вызов, подавив порыв швырнуть мобильный о стену. Он немедленно зазвонил снова, Бриенна стиснула зубы и заставила себя игнорировать звонок. Она не могла понять – зачем отцу было так поступать? Как он мог? Он всегда твердил, что она заслуживает любви, всегда говорил, что любит ее. Это он уволил Роэллу, он обнял Бриенну, когда она вернулась домой из универа после того случая, хоть она никогда и не рассказывала ему, что произошло на самом деле. Отец был единственной постоянной величиной любви в ее жизни, и то, что он способен на такое, что он может так ее ранить… невозможно. Должно быть какое-то объяснение.

Она вытерла слезы, села на кровати и снова взяла телефон, обнаружив еще кучу пропущенных и несколько сообщений.

_«Бриенна, возьми трубку и поговори со мной, иначе я сяду на паром и явлюсь к тебе домой, а ты не хочешь, чтобы я оказался в одной комнате с Хайлом»._

Бриенна несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и вытерла глаза насухо. Она позвонит отцу и выслушает его – ей нужно так сделать, потому что он ее отец и он всегда любил ее – иначе и быть не могло, а если любил, то совершенно не хотел бы причинить ей подобную боль.

Он поднял трубку после первого же гудка.

– Бриенна...

– Почему? – спросила она, гордясь, что голос не надломился.

Отец глубоко вздохнул, как вздыхал всегда, взвешивая свои слова перед тем как заговорить. Это он научил ее думать, прежде чем сказать, хоть это и задерживало ответ на пару секунд. Потому что лучше медленно ответить, чем быстро обидеть.

– Ты была так несчастна, – начал он с нежностью и болью в голосе. Таких слов Бриенна не ожидала. – В последний раз, когда ты приехала с Хайлом и вы уже готовились к свадьбе, ты не казалась ни радостной, ни счастливой оттого, что выходишь замуж. Ты пыталась скрыть это, но выглядело так, будто ты выходишь за него по инерции, просто поступаешь механически. Это было неправильно.

Бриенна вспомнила тот их приезд – они наконец определились с датой, и она уже начала подыскивать платье, а Хайл даже не чесался. Это раздражало Бриенну, и она пожаловалась отцу – а такое случалось нечасто, потому что она знала, что Хайл ему не нравится, – что они целую вечность выбирали дату, а теперь Хайл ничего не делает. Она много чего тогда сказала.

– Я никогда не скрывал, что он не нравится мне, дочка, – продолжил отец, и Бриенна сосредоточилась на его голосе, а не на своих воспоминаниях. – Он никогда не обращался с тобой так, как ты заслуживаешь, его всегда больше интересовало то, что он может от тебя получить, а не то, что он может тебе дать. Это не любовь, и ты совершенно точно достойна большего. Но ты сказала, что хочешь за него выйти, что любишь его, и совсем не слушала нас, когда мы много, много раз твердили тебе, что ты заслуживаешь лучшего. – Он перевел дыхание, и его голос изменился, став ниже, холоднее и жестче, как тогда, когда он уволил Роэллу. – И это было еще до того, как я узнал, что он сделал, дочка. Уверяю тебя, после того, что Джейме рассказал нам, если бы ты не отменила свадьбу сама, я бы приехал в Королевскую Гавань и врезал этому хуйлу за то, как он с тобой поступил. – Бриенна вздрогнула: отец никогда не матерился, очевидно, он тоже в ярости.

– И вы недалеко от него ушли, – прошептала она едва слышно. – Нашли кого-то, кто заставил меня почувствовать, будто меня можно полюбить такой, какая я есть, но и это был обман.

– Нет, Бриенна, это не так. – Его голос, полный спокойствия и раскаяния, снова стал звучать как обычно. – Если ты ни во что другое не веришь, поверь хотя бы в то, что я люблю тебя и никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль. – Бриенна громко сглотнула и часто заморгала, чтобы не дать новым слезам политься из глаз. Она хотела верить в это, это было ее главным жизненным ориентиром, ей нужно было в это верить.

– Тогда почему?

Еще один глубокий вздох.

– После того вашего приезда я пожаловался Оленне, что ты выходишь за это ничтожество, потому что мужчины слепы и поверхностны и ни один из них никогда не относился к тебе так, как ты заслуживаешь, и сказал, что мне хотелось бы донести до тебя, что не стоит довольствоваться браком с этим человеком. К сожалению, я не знал никого, кому бы мог доверить тебя. Зато Оленна знала, и она рассказала мне о, как она назвала его, _паршивце_ и о том, какой он богатый, красивый и рыцарственный. А еще о том, что он никогда не станет судить кого-то по внешности, потому что люди постоянно поступали так с его братом, и он знает, к чему это приводит. – Он сделал паузу, и Бриенна сосредоточилась на том, чтобы дышать ровнее и не подпускать к глазам слезы; сердце так и колотилось в груди. – Все, что мы сделали, – отправили тебя на прием к Джейме, чтобы ты поняла, что достойна большего, чем Хайл. Да, мы говорили с ним, и он даже вынудил Оленну рассказать, что именно она от него хочет, но не более того. Он спросил, что, по-нашему, может сделать он, если нас ты не слушаешь. Но мы не просили его соблазнять тебя и не просили притворяться, будто ты ему нравишься. Он не притворялся.

Бриенне хотелось ему поверить, однако все звучало слишком просто.

– Как он тогда очутился на Тарте в эти выходные?

– Его пригласила Оленна, когда поняла, что ты ему действительно нравишься. Ему, хм, ему не нравятся люди – в этом смысле, если верить Оленне, и она не могла упустить шанс сделать что-то и для него, поэтому и свела вас в эти выходные. – Последовала еще одна долгая пауза, и Бриенна вцепилась в телефон, крепко прижимая его к уху, чтобы слышать отцовское дыхание – так, будто он сидел с ней рядом. Ее раздражало, что это по-прежнему успокаивает ее, как успокаивало в детстве, когда ей снились кошмары о гибели Галладона или о словах Роэллы, несмотря на то, что сейчас она все еще злилась на отца. – Прости, что причинили тебе такую боль, дочка. Наше намерение состояло не в этом, однако, как напомнил нам Джейме, намерения не стоят ничего, если ты уже подорвался на мине. Я ни в чем тебя не виню, у тебя есть право хранить секреты, но я бы хотел, чтобы ты рассказала мне о том случае. Если б я знал, я никогда не позволил бы этому хуйлу даже близко к тебе подойти, не то что предлагать замужество.

Бриенна почувствовала, что по лицу снова текут слезы, и от этого ее злость – и на отца, и на себя – только усилилась.

– Я не хотела, чтобы меня жалели, – сказала она резко и колко.

– _Я тебя не жалею,_ – твердо и уверенно ответил отец. – Я твой отец и я люблю тебя, и если я когда-нибудь встречу этих уродов, кем бы они ни были, включая твоего бывшего жениха, им не поздоровится.

Услышав это, Бриенна не сдержала тихого смешка – слезливого, хриплого и не особенно веселого, однако напряжение и ярость частично покинули ее.

– Я все еще злюсь на тебя.

– Знаю, дочка. – Его голос звучал так печально, что Бриенна поняла: долго злиться она не станет. – Но ты сможешь меня простить? 

– Пока что нет, – ответила она. Именно он научил ее, что она не обязана прощать кого-то только потому, что он извинился, даже если это ее отец.

– Оленна тоже хочет попросить у тебя прощения, можно, я передам трубку ей?

Бриенна раздраженно вытерла глаза – довольно плакать.

– Не сегодня. Передай, что я ей перезвоню, когда буду у Марг. – Придется некоторое время пожить у нее, если она собирается порвать с Хайлом.

– Передам.

– Пап, насчет Джейме… – начала она, но не придумала, как закончить; нужно было решить, верит ли она всему, что рассказал ей отец, и если верит – что ей делать с чувствами к Джейме и своей реакцией на его признание тогда, на пароме. – Хотя неважно.

– Скажу лишь только, что когда Оленна представила меня ему, он немедленно узнал меня, хоть мы раньше никогда не встречались. Он сказал, что у меня твои глаза. – Бриенна сухо сглотнула. – Отдохни, уже поздно. Прости. Я тебя люблю.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, пап, – ответила она и отключилась; это было правдой, и то, что она злилась на отца, не означало, что она не сказала бы ему этих слов. Перед тем, как повесить трубку, она услышала вздох облегчения. Затем Бриенна закрыла глаза и прислонилась к изголовью кровати.

Ей нужно было подумать о том, что сказал ей отец, о том, что они намеревались сделать и в чем ей солгали. Также ей нужно было подумать о том, что она чувствует насчет всего этого и насчет Джейме.

Когда он приложил пальцы к ее губам, она будто снова очутилась на вечеринке – кругом хохот, у ног – роза, а в голове раздался голос Рона, в котором сквозил ужас: _«Боги, ты что, правда думала, будто нравишься мне?»_ , пока его дружки ржали и хлопали его по спине. Правда состояла в том, что все это время Бриенна ожидала чего-то подобного. Тогда, на пароме, подавшись вперед, она надеялась на поцелуй, но куда больше была готова, что Джейме с насмешкой отвергнет ее, хоть он и не сделал ничего, чтобы заслуживать подобного недоверия, и всегда был ужасно привлекателен и интересовался ею.

В мире Бриенны две эти вещи были взаимоисключающими, но в этом была не его вина. Она вспомнила, что именно он сказал ей, прежде чем остановить ее.

_«Я очень хочу, никогда так не хотел кого-то поцеловать»._

Может, им стоило извиниться, простить друг друга и поговорить как взрослые люди, однако Бриенне нужно было время. В первую очередь она должна разобраться со своей жизнью и суметь простить отца, потому что, хоть его намерения и были благими, он соврал ей, плел за ее спиной интриги и причинил ей боль.

После этого у нее, возможно, появится время подумать об отношениях.

…

Когда Хайл пришел домой с работы, Бриенна уже собрала чемодан. С тех пор, как она вернулась с Тарта, она не думала ни о чем другом, кроме этого разговора, и хоть он явно не будет приятным, избежать его не удастся. 

Она и так уже два дня его откладывала, а через три дня был запланирован ее девичник, и она не могла допустить, чтобы он все-таки состоялся.

Некоторое время Бриенна подумывала не отменять свадьбу; она все еще была обижена и сердита – и на отца, и на Оленну. И на Джейме тоже, хотя это была уже совершенно другая проблема, с которой она пока не собиралась разбираться. Однако так Бриенна сделала бы себе лишь хуже, и она сама решила бросить Хайла – еще до того, как они ей признались, так что Джейме был тут совершенно не при чем. Они были правы, надеясь, что она разорвет эти отношения до того, как сделает огромную ошибку, однако то, как они воплотили свою надежду в жизнь, было в корне неправильным. 

Хайл вошел и, как обычно, бросил сумку у двери, а пиджак повесил на спинку стула – уж по этому Бриенна совершенно не станет скучать. Она знала, что по нему она скучать будет, в конце концов, они несколько лет прожили вместе, и хоть она, может, и не любила его, безразличен он ей не был.

– Привет, Бри, – сказал он, направляясь мимо нее к дивану и походя чмокая в щеку. Брови Бриенны удивленно приподнялись: ее чемодан был не такой уж незаметный. Мгновение спустя Хайл остановился и повернулся, уставившись на него. – Собралась куда-то?

– Да. Я некоторое время поживу у Марг.

– Я думал, видеть невесту считается дурной приметой только в день перед свадьбой, а у нас до нее еще десять дней.

Бриенна покачала головой.

– Нет. – Она глубоко вдохнула и подумала о Синем Рыцаре, о том, как стояла перед ее доспехом и недоумевала, куда подевалась та девчонка, которая хотела быть на нее похожей. Мысль о ней придала Бриенне смелости. – Я отменяю свадьбу.

Хайл сощурился.

– Ты что?

– Я думаю, что нам не стоит жениться.

– Что это на тебя нашло, все ж было нормально до того, как ты на Тарт съездила? Что твой отец и та старая сука тебе сказали? – спросил он низким сочащимся ядом голосом.

А может, не так уж она и будет по нему скучать.

– У нас ничего не выйдет, Хайл, еще до начала наших отношений было понятно, что не выйдет, а я все равно убедила себя, что мы сможем пожениться, – спокойно сказала Бриенна, стараясь, чтобы слова звучали резонно. Он должен был знать, что это правда. 

– Раньше все выходило, – настаивал Хайл. – Нам хорошо вместе.

Бриенна едва не рассмеялась.

– _Разве?_ Когда мы в последний раз ходили куда-то вместе?

Хайл пожал плечами.

– Нам нравятся разные вещи, как и многим другим парам. Но нам все равно хорошо, мы хорошо проводим время и дома.

– Правда? – Она проводила время дома и он тоже. Но не вместе. – Как зовут моего ассистента? Насколько я уже продвинулась со своей новой книгой? Какой последний фильм я смотрела в кино? Какую книгу читала? – Ей хватило благородства не упоминать их унылую сексуальную жизнь.

Хайл поджал губы, а между бровей у него залегла складка – признак того, что он начинает раздражаться. Бриенна запросто читала его, как всегда, и прямо сейчас он настраивался на скандал.

– Какое это все имеет значение? – рявкнул он, скрещивая руки на груди. – Ты-то обо мне все знаешь?

– Ты предпочитаешь футбол регби, но притворяешься, что наоборот, потому что на работе вы каждую неделю делаете ставки. Ты ни разу не выигрывал, потому что тебе плевать на регби, ты просто делаешь вид. Ты считаешь, что секретарша твоего босса, мистера Ричардса, спит с ним, ведь только так кто-то вроде нее – суки, вечно заставляющей вас выполнять вашу же не выполненную в срок работу, а еще страшной и жирной – может удержаться на такой должности. На его месте ты бы давно заменил ее на Марни из бухгалтерии – она секси, умная и никогда не стучала на вас за то, что вы щиплете ее за задницу. – Она сощурилась, продолжая перечислять факты. – На прошлой неделе твоя команда, Охотники Рогова Холма, проиграли из-за того, что, цитирую, «этот судья-хуесос» пялился на задницы игроков вместо того, чтобы за мячом следить. Видишь, я слушаю тебя, когда ты говоришь, хотя иногда лучше бы этого не делала.

– Я думал, слушать своего парня – это часть отношений, – сказал он так, будто уже забыл первую часть их разговора.

– Тогда ты и с этим не справляешься, потому что ты меня никогда не слушаешь. Отношения предполагают равенство. – Хайл раскрыл рот, чтобы возразить. – Ты знаешь, что мне вообще-то нравится носить каблуки, но ты постоянно велел мне этого не делать, потому что на каблуках я выгляжу нелепо и похожей на великаншу?

– Ну так и есть.

– Нет, на каблуках я просто выше тебя, как и без них. А ты не любишь чувствовать себя меньше. – Бриенна обессиленно покачала головой. Так они ни к чему не придут, и она не собиралась объясняться. Больше не собиралась. – Неважно, Хайл, – устало сказала она, подавив вздох. – Я ухожу, свадьбы не будет. Я пока поживу у Марг, у тебя три месяца, чтобы найти новое жилье или купить у меня это.

Он уставился на нее.

– Ты же знаешь, что с моей зарплатой я не могу позволить себе такую квартиру.

– Мог бы и поднакопить за прошлые годы. Я оплачивала все счета самостоятельно с тех пор, как купила ее, и никогда не жаловалась, потому что ты всегда больше беспокоился о деньгах, чем обо мне. Не спорь, мы оба это знаем. Квартира моя, и у тебя три месяца чтобы либо найти что-то по карману, либо найти деньги, чтобы выкупить ее, мне все равно, я куплю что-нибудь другое.

– _Ох уж эти богатеи,_ – насмешливо сказал Хайл, и это напомнило ей о Роне и остальных. Почему она вообще простила его? – Конечно, купишь, найдешь себе новую хату, но вот найдешь ли ты себе нового мужика? Думаешь, хватит тебе на это денег?

– Ты собирался жениться на мне ради денег, я всегда это знала, но не все же такие мелочные. А даже если и так – меня тут проинформировали, что иногда хорошая книжная полка, кошка и вибратор – лучшая компания, чем некоторые мужчины. – Она глубоко вдохнула и заставила себя разжать кулаки. – Я не хочу расставаться врагами, Хайл, мы были вместе несколько лет, и, может, мы и не любили друг друга, но мне на тебя не плевать.

Тогда он попытался зайти с другой стороны, с явным усилием расслабляя руки и разжимая зубы.

– Я люблю тебя.

Бриенна едва не рассмеялась.

– Нет, не любишь. – В этом у нее не было никаких сомнений. – Если бы ты любил меня, ты бы спросил, что сделал не так и как мы можем это исправить. Вместо этого ты оскорбил моего отца и Оленну, свалил все на них, а потом оскорбил и меня. – Она схватила чемодан и направилась к двери. – Три месяца, Хайл.

– Ну и что мне сказать ребятам, что _ты меня бросила?_ – выплюнул он так, словно само это слово оскорбляло его. А может, так и было.

Бриенна и не посмотрела на него.

– Говори что угодно. Скажи, что я недостаточно заплатила тебе за вечность со мной, мне уже без разницы.

Она спустила чемодан вниз, поймала такси и приехала к Марг, где немедленно потребовала водки и фастфуда.

...

Бриенна закрыла дверь в свою новую квартиру, и щелчок замка показался ей точкой в ее старой жизни. Пришло время перевернуть страницу, и она не могла удержаться от улыбки при мысли об открывающихся перспективах.

Гостиная, не считая горы нераспакованных коробок, была абсолютно пустой, как и все остальные комнаты, за исключением спальни, где нагромождения коробок окружали единственный собранный предмет мебели – кровать. 

– Уверена, что не хочешь остаться еще на одну ночь? – спрашивала ее Марг больше для приличия. Бриенна была уверена – после почти четырех месяцев соседства, хоть и довольно веселых, ей не терпелось вернуться к нормальной жизни. – Можем отпраздновать маргаритой и тако.

– Я просто ужасно рада новой квартире, не терпится переехать, – отвечала ей Бриенна, хотя предложение было заманчивое. Вечера с маргаритой и тако стали ее любимыми. – Можем собраться на следующей неделе у меня.

– Договорились!

Бриенна обняла подругу и выбежала на улицу ловить такси. Грузчики уже перенесли все из ее прежнего жилища на новое место – квартиру с двумя спальнями в пешей доступности от университета. Новую мебель должны была привезти следующим утром, а потом у нее будут все выходные, чтобы распаковаться и привести все в порядок. Она не стала оставлять себе мебель из старой квартиры, которую купили практически сразу же после того, как она вывесила объявление. О Хайле она ничего не слышала с той недели, как с ним рассталась. Его первые сообщения были примирительными и вкрадчивыми, однако как только он осознал, что она серьезна, они стали холодными и колкими, а потом прекратились вовсе. Он выехал на последний день третьего месяца, и Бриенна поплакала напоследок, когда пришла в квартиру и увидела там только свои вещи.

– Не знаю, плакала ли я о потерянных годах или о потерянных возможностях, – говорила она психотерапевту, к которому стала ходить за два месяца до этого.

– Может, о том, и о другом, – ответила та с мягкой улыбкой. – Почувствовали ли вы облегчение? Или вам стало хуже? 

– Облегчение, – ответила Бриенна, улыбаясь.

С начала терапии она выплакала достаточно слез, чтобы теперь знать разницу.

– Тогда это были хорошие слезы.

Так и было – по крайней мере в тот раз. Однако не все ее слезы были такими; хуже всего ее накрыло как раз перед тем, как она начала ходить к психотерапевту, когда она отправилась на Тарт поговорить с отцом. Он был один – по ее просьбе, и они беседовали друг с другом осторожно и бережно – Бриенна и не думала, что разговор с отцом может быть таким. Они поговорили обо всем, чего никогда не обсуждали вслух и что привело к нынешнему положению дел. Об их общей боли от потери не только Галладона, но и Бриенниной матери, умершей рожая не сделавших и единого вдоха двойняшек. О том, как Селвин сосредоточился на работе, чтобы справиться со своим горем, оставив Бриенну на попечение жестокой Роэллы, и о том, как он изменился после этого, хотя к тому времени вред уже был причинен. О том, как Бриенна слишком рано научилась полагаться лишь на себя, стала относиться к людям с недоверием и всегда ожидать лишь плохого. Они поговорили и о других деликатных вещах, и к тому времени, как оба были готовы жить дальше, плакала уже не только Бриенна.

Свое примирение они, конечно, отпраздновали Марининым рагу.

– Джейме был здесь на прошлых выходных с Элией и детьми, – сообщил ей отец после того, как от первой бутылки вина остались лишь смутные воспоминания, а вторая того и гляди собиралась повторить ее судьбу. Оба не были трезвы, и Марина уже конфисковала у них ключи от машины и пообещала вызвать им такси, когда они закончат. – Рейенис попыталась спрятаться в Вечернем, чтобы остаться тут насовсем, а Эйегон теперь хочет стать русалкой. Все спрашивали о тебе. 

Бриенна заморгала, глядя на него невидящим взглядом. Имени Джейме она не произносила с тех пор, как была на Тарте последний раз, однако это не означало, что она о нем не думала.

– Ты разговариваешь с Джейме? – Ей захотелось надуться; с ней Джейме не разговаривал. Потом она вспомнила последнее, что сказала ему, и ее губы дрогнули, их уголки опустились вниз, а глаза защипало. Вина уже явно хватит, решила Бриенна, допивая остатки из бокала.

Конечно, Джейме с ней не разговаривал, она же практически обозвала его шлюхой и ушла, не обернувшись. Конечно, он больше не хотел иметь с ней дел.

– Не надо, дочка, – сказал ей отец, кладя свою огромную ладонь поверх ее. – Джейме дает тебе передышку, но он то и дело интересуется о тебе и у меня, и у Оленны. Мальчик по уши влюблен и, может, еще обойдет тебя в упрямстве. Он будет ждать – возможно, не всю жизнь, но какое-то время точно.

Бриенна не могла вспомнить, что сказала в ответ. Она не помнила больше ничего о том вечере, кроме того, что отец уложил ее спать и сунул Морна ей в руки, прежде чем отправиться в свою спальню.

Потом она обдумывала слова отца и даже обсуждала это с психотерапевтом, упомянув, насколько невозможно поверить, что такой красивый мужчина, как Джейме, вообще может интересоваться ею.

– Не слишком ли такой взгляд на вещи предвзятый? – спросила доктор Аргайл, чем привела Бриенну в замешательство. – Он не может по-настоящему интересоваться вами, потому что он симпатичный? Не выходит ли, что вы подходите к нему с теми же мерками, что и люди, которые называют вас безобразной, и решаете за него, что для него важно? – Бриенна замерла, удивленно раскрыв рот. Она никогда не рассматривала это с такой точки зрения, и теперь ей нужно было время, чтобы все переварить. – Подумайте об этом.

Она подумала – и пришла к выводу, что доктор Аргайл права. Джейме никогда не вел себя так, будто он чем-то лучше нее, а все вещи, которые он говорил о ее внешности, было исключительно лестными. Это она никогда не верила комплиментам, всегда ища в чужих словах скрытую колкость, а теперь выходило, что еще и людей оценивала по внешности.

Осознание этого отрезвляло.

На следующем сеансе она обсудила это с доктором Аргайл. Они говорили об этом, пока Бриенна не стала совершенно вымотана и опечалена, недоумевая, почему не пришла на терапию гораздо раньше.

Ей предстояло еще много работы, однако она знала, что со временем со всем разберется.

Улучшились не только ее самооценка, отношения с отцом и жилищные условия. Еще Бриенна дописала «Бегство в Долину», свою следующую книгу, и отправила ее издателю. Через три месяца уже были запланированы выход книги и автограф-сессия, на которую уговорил ее Лорас.

Она пообещала себе, что как только разберется со своей жизнью – снова подумает о любовных отношениях. Не то чтобы она переставала думать о Джейме. Ей часто снились его сияющая улыбка и блестящие глаза, она слышала в голове его восторженный голос, спрашивающий ее о книге, и часто вспоминала его пальцы на своих губах и расширившиеся во время их дурачеств на пляже зрачки.

Также Бриенна обнаружила, что вибратор и воображение действительно могут быть эффективнее, чем усилия Хайла, и большую часть времени именно Джейме она представляла на себе. Или под собой. Внутри себя уж точно.

Бриенна постоянно находила оправдания, чтобы не звонить ему, однако от отца она знала, что он регулярно приезжал на Тарт и всегда спрашивал о ней.

– Я рад, – сказал он, по словам отца, после рассказа о том, что Бриенне гораздо лучше, что она купила новую квартиру и скоро переезжает. Она почти могла представить улыбку, с которой он это произнес, и лучики в уголках его глаз. – Она этого заслуживает.

Она убедила себя, что ранила его точно так же, как ранили ее саму, и что он наверняка уже позабыл о ней, хоть отец и говорил ей, что это не так. Однако после случайной встречи с Элией и Рейенис она больше не могла убеждать себя в этом. Бриенна как раз была в книжном при кампусе, когда ее через витрину заметила Рейенис и втащила внутрь свою мать.

– Бриенна! – воскликнула Рейенис, кидаясь к ней с присущим детям отсутствием смущения. – А я была в Тарте с вашим папой, он такой высокий! А Джейме мне показал доспехи Синего Рыцаря, и ее меч, и он купил...

– Думаю, хватит, Рейенис, – сказала Элия, оттаскивая дочь от Бриенны. – Привет, Бриенна, мы никогда не разговаривали, хотя нас представили друг другу, когда вы были нашим клиентом.

Элия была такой же симпатичной и улыбчивой, как Бриенна помнила, хотя в глазах у женщины была какая-то суровость, удивившая ее. Однако Элия протянула ей руку, а хорошие манеры в Бриенну вдолбили с детства. Она пожала протянутую руку – миниатюрную и деликатную по сравнению с ее собственной, и все же рукопожатие Элии оказалось крепче, чем Бриенна могла бы предположить.

– Я вас помню, – ответила она, и Элия улыбнулась еще шире.

– Рейенис, пойди-ка выбери одну книгу себе и одну – брату.

– Но мам...

– _Живо, Рейенис,_ – тон Элии был твердым и непреклонным. Такому невозможно было не повиноваться. Бриенна улыбнулась, подумав, что из них двоих родителем, потакавшим детским капризам, был Джейме. Рейенис оставила их вдвоем, скрывшись среди полок. – Как вы поживаете, Бриенна? Джейме много говорит о вас, и я слышала, что вы начали жизнь с чистого листа. – Бриенна заморгала, пораженная ее прямотой. – Я все думала, есть ли в этой новой жизни место для Джейме, он вот начинает думать, что, наверное, нет, а я терпеть не могу, когда он такой подавленный. Видите ли, Джейме долгое время никем не интересовался, и хоть он и говорил, что когда-то любил меня, с этим та любовь не идет ни в какое сравнение. Я была рада за него – ровно до тех пор, пока он не вернулся с Тарта с разбитым сердцем и чувством вины. – Тон Элии становился все жестче, а спина – прямее. Даже на каблуках она едва доставала Бриенне до ключиц, и все же складывалось впечатление, что Элия нависает над ней. – Это я посоветовала ему рассказать вам все начистоту, так что я тоже чувствовала себя отчасти виноватой. Я понимаю, что вы злитесь и что вы ничего ему не обещали, но если вы не собираетесь его прощать – скажите мне об этом сейчас, чтобы я могла ему передать, что он может выкинуть вас из головы. Ваш отец сказал ему ждать – и он ждет, но я больше не позволю Джейме страдать.

Бриенне удалось выдавить из себя слова лишь с третьей попытки.

– Я не… – она запнулась и начала снова, откашлявшись. – Я, он не… нет ничего, что я… – после этого она сдалась, но Элии, уже снова мягко улыбавшейся, было достаточно и этого.

– Хорошо, только не затягивайте, если мне придется еще хоть вечер выслушивать его нытье, я сама его придушу. – Элия повернулась в том направлении, где скрылась ее дочь, а потом обернулась через плечо. – Однако если вы его еще раз так обидите – вы очень пожалеете. Я ведь Мартелл, в конце концов.

Марг хрюкала от смеха, когда Бриенна вечером пересказывала ей эту историю, однако сама она очень впечатлилась и немного испугалась. Она еще никогда не получала подобных угроз, тем более – от женщины, которую она могла поднять одной рукой и положить в карман. На этом моменте Марг начала выть, отчего рассмеялась и Бриенна – уже приняв решение.

Теперь у нее было все, что нужно, а оправдания закончились совсем.

В гостиной на груде коробок обнаружился ящик, который явно не был частью ее вещей. Это была посылка, хотя Бриенна ничего не заказывала, и отец сказал, что ничего не присылал. Однако он улыбался, с нетерпением ожидая, когда она ее откроет и расскажет ему, что там внутри.

Бриенна открыла его; внутри продолговатого ящика оказались вовсе не цветы, как она испугалась на миг – там, завернутая в серебристый шелк, оказалась искусная реплика Верного Клятве. Ничего общего с дешевыми безделушками, продававшимися в музее, – его явно заказывали у профессионального кузнеца, и если глаза Бриенны не обманывали ее, копия была почти точная, разве что выкована не из валирийской стали, секрет которой был много веков как утерян, вплоть до золотого эфеса и инкрустации рубинами.

Внутри лежала записка без подписи, но Бриенна прекрасно знала, кто это отправил.  
 _«Каждому Рыцарю нужен меч»._

Она действительно надеялась, что глаза ее обманывают – меч, возможно, стоил больше ее квартиры. Бриенна благоговейно вернула его в ящик, уже думая, где заказать подходящую подставку, возьмется ли этот же мастер изготовить Вдовий Плач и примет ли Джейме ответный меч.

Дрожащими руками Бриенна достала телефон и кошелек из сумки, пытаясь отыскать визитку, которую сунула туда много месяцев назад. На обратной стороне визитки ручкой были нацарапаны цифры, которые она теперь вбивала в свой мобильный.

Некоторое время Бриенна раздумывала, что же написать; она могла попросить прощения или сказать, что прощает его за участие в обмане, но это все было не то. Наконец она нерешительно набрала сообщение и нажала «отправить» прежде, чем успела передумать. 

_«Полагаю, у вас тоже есть меч, сир Джейме»._


	10. Глава 10

К тому времени, как Джейме отправился спать, он улыбался так, будто все Праздники Семерых случились одновременно; его мобильный сообщал, что уже почти час ночи, и если Джейме не поспит хотя бы несколько часов – то очень пожалеет об этом завтра, однако он никогда в жизни еще не был настолько бодр.

Следующий день был субботой, в полдень ему предстояла очередная свадьба, а на девять утра была назначена доставка цветов – на Холме Висеньи, практически на противоположном от его квартиры конце города, и хоть это означало, что подняться придется в несусветную рань, Джейме знал, что впервые станет улыбаться без натуги.

Эти последние несколько месяцев всеми приготовлениями на выходных занимался именно он, потому что так, по словам Элии, он хотя бы не кис дома. Что ж, пусть себе шутит – больше киснуть он не намеревался.

После этого вечера у него и не осталось причин, и он собирался расправиться с субботней работой с максимальным успехом.

Он закрыл глаза, лежа на кровати и вспоминая последнее сообщение от Бриенны – простое _«Спокойной ночи, Джейме, добрых снов»_ , и от этого в груди разлилось тепло, а рот растянулся в улыбке.

Он уже почти потерял надежду, что Бриенна когда-нибудь захочет иметь с ним дело, хоть Селвин и заверял его, что она в нем заинтересована, просто ей нужно время, чтобы разобраться со своей новой жизнью. И Джейме знал – уже долгое время – что даже если Бриенна расстанется с Хуйлом, ей понадобится какое-то время наедине с собой, прежде чем она будет готова к новым отношениям.

Однако это не делало ожидание легче.

В тот день на пароме, глядя, как Бриенна уходит, Джейме ощутил разрастающееся внутри чувство ужаса от ее рассказа и, выждав несколько минут, достал мобильник.

– Поставь на громкую связь, – сказал он, как только Оленна подняла трубку, совершенно игнорируя ее подначивающее приветствие. Очевидно, она расслышала что-то в его голосе, потому что сделала как велено, впервые в жизни воздержавшись от комментариев.

Джейме оказался прав – они действительно не знали, через что Бриенне пришлось пройти в университете, и на мгновение ему стало не по себе от того, что он раскрыл ее секрет. Однако он не смог бы объяснить, что произошло, не пересказав ее истории, и к концу разговора Джейме был уверен, что если Бриенна не отменила бы свадьбу сама – ее отменил бы ее отец. Предварительно пару раз врезав Хуйлу.

Тем вечером, вернувшись к себе домой и невидящим взглядом пялясь в потолок, он ждал, что сообщит ему Селвин. Джейме решил не ходить к Элии – не было настроения отвечать на миллион ее и Рейенис вопросов, вместо этого он предпочел отправиться к себе и киснуть.

Так он кис, по словам Элии, несколько последующих месяцев, ожидая сообщения, которого – он все больше в этом убеждался – явно не получит. В хорошие дни Джейме верил, что это все лишь вопрос времени; между ним и Бриенной было и взаимное влечение, и зарождающаяся дружба, и хоть он и ранил ее, он сделал это не нарочно. Сменялись месяцы, новости о ней он узнавал только от ее отца, и хорошие дни становились ужасно редкими.

– Бриенна постоянно о вас спрашивает, – говорил Селвин Джейме во время их последнего визита, когда они перекусывали в бухте у Вечернего. С тех пор, как он показал это место Элии, оно стало их любимым, и они решили провести там весь день – Рейенис и Эйегон резвились в воде, а Элия за ними приглядывала. – Я думаю, что ей неловко из-за ее реакции и она по-прежнему считает, что недостаточно для вас хороша.

Джейме хотел доказать ей, что она ошибается, однако под конец был близок к тому, чтобы сдаться. Он никогда ничего подобного ни к кому не чувствовал, и хотя это чувство само по себе было манящим и новым, на одних заверениях Селвина о том, что Бриенне нужно время, оно держаться не могло. 

Меч он заказал во время их последнего визита на Тарт, когда Селвин сказал Джейме, что Бриенна купила новую квартиру.

– Думаю, новое место пойдет ей на пользу.

Джейме был с ним согласен и решил подарить Бриенне что-нибудь – поздравить с новосельем и дать знать, что он по-прежнему о ней думает. И если она не свяжется с ним после этого – Джейме поймет намек.

Рейенис в очередной раз прижалась личиком к стеклу, защищавшему Верного Клятве, и едва не пускала слюни, в бесплодных попытках схватить меч заляпывая витрину отпечатками пальцев. Джейме узнал у Реллинга, куратора музея, есть ли у них качественные реплики мечей.

Такой меч выглядел бы шикарно на стене дома Б. Вечерней Звезды.

– Я могу порекомендовать вам хорошего мастера, который работает со сталью и драгоценными металлами, – сказал ему Реллинг, – те, что продаем мы, ненамного лучше пенопластовых игрушек, которые вы купили в первый раз.

Джейме не ожидал, что из этого что-то выйдет, однако когда он увидел присланное Бриенной сообщение, сердце едва не выпрыгнуло у него из горла.

_«Полагаю, у вас тоже есть меч, сир Джейме»._

Он целую минуту в оцепенении таращился на эти слова, прежде чем начать печатать ответ, который стирал несколько раз, пока не остался им доволен. Никогда еще в жизни ему не было так тяжело связать дюжину слов.

_«Я думал над Вдовьим Плачем, но не уверен, что белый – мой цвет»._

Она ответила практически немедленно.

_«Тебе больше по душе красный и золотой?»._

_«Скорее розовый и лазурный»._

Джейме мог представить, как в этот момент ее лицо захлестывает волна пятнистого румянца.

_«Это как-то не очень по-ланнистеровски?». ___

___«Неа. Тем лучше»._ _ _

__Они продолжили переписываться в том же духе – ни о чем конкретном – еще несколько часов, которые даже не прошли, а пролетели, и к полуночи Джейме зевал так, что рисковал вывихнуть челюсть._ _

__Но даже если он и придет на работу невыспавшимся – оно того стоило._ _

__..._ _

__Придя утром в понедельник в свой офис, Джейме по-прежнему улыбался._ _

__За выходные они обменялись еще несколькими сообщениями, но не так активно, как в пятницу. Джейме в субботу работал, Бриенна была занята переездом, и все же вечером они провели пару часов, болтая ни о чем – не упоминая ни ее сорвавшейся свадьбы, ни того, что произошло между ними на Тарте._ _

__– Так значит, она наконец с тобой связалась, – сказала Элия, едва удостоив Джейме взглядом поверх кофе, как только он вошел в офис. Ее стол был усеян брошюрами кафе и ресторанов Солнечного Копья – именно там она организовывала свадьбу Эшары Дейн и Бенджена Старка. Повезло ей, что они решили провести свадьбу на юге, а не стали вынуждать всех морозить задницы в Винтерфелле._ _

__– Как ты узнала? – поинтересовался Джейме, прислонившись к двери._ _

__Элия посмотрела на него, приподняв изящную бровь. Джейме до сих пор иногда поражался, насколько же она хорошенькая – темные глаза, бронзовая кожа и теплое выражение лица. И Рейенис, и Эйегон унаследовали ее дорнийские черты и темную кожу, больше напоминая Оберина и Дорана, чем собственного отца, что лишь добавляло им красоты._ _

__– В зеркало ты сегодня не смотрелся, да? – спросила она с весельем в голосе. – Ты опять выглядишь как влюбленный дурак. – Джейме обиделся бы – если бы это не было правдой. Голос и улыбка Элии смягчились. – Я рада._ _

__– Я тоже. – Они мгновение улыбались друг другу, одним лишь взглядом говоря все, что хотели._ _

__Элия снова переключилась на свои бумаги – работа сама себя не сделает._ _

__– Так, ты уже говорил с Пеком? Тарли оставил пять сообщений, требуя консультации на этой неделе. Разумеется, свадьба его сына должна быть шикарнее Хайтауэровской, так что, естественно, планировать ее придется тебе. И отказов они не принимают._ _

__Джейме застонал и подавил желания постучаться головой о стену. Головная боль ему и без этого была обеспечена._ _

__– Пойду найду его и с Тарли тоже разберусь. – Это был уже третий человек, требовавший свадьбу _«шикарнее Хайтауэровской»_. – Еще не поздно прикрыть эту лавочку и стать киллерами? Ты будешь заманивать их своей улыбкой, а всем остальным займусь я._ _

__Элия рассмеялась._ _

__– Это мы всегда успеем._ _

__Джейме развернулся и вышел из офиса искать помощника Элии, его улыбка слегка померкла, но точно не исчезла._ _

__Не исчезла она и к концу дня, когда Джейме пообщался с тремя потенциальными клиентами, которые были один хуже другого, а когда он вернулся домой и обнаружил поджидающее его первое сообщение – улыбка расцвела с новой силой._ _

___«И с чего я взяла, что пары в 5 вечера в понедельник – хорошая идея? Боги, как я устала»._ _ _

___«Понедельники всегда ужасные, я вот рад сообщить, что никого не убил сегодня, хотя некоторые клиенты были на волоске»._ _ _

__В таком духе и прошла вся оставшаяся неделя; Джейме шел на работу, разбирался с клиентами, обменивался колкостями с Элией и шутливо флиртовал с Пиа и иногда с Пеком. Он приходил домой, готовил ужин, читал что-нибудь или смотрел фильм, параллельно переписываясь с Бриенной ни о чем и обо всем сразу, а в субботу они встретились, чтобы сходить в кино и поужинать, хотя свиданием никто из них это не называл._ _

__Перемены в Бриенне Джейме заметил, как только увидел, как она приближается к кинотеатру. Она была тем же человеком, которого он помнил, – по-прежнему высокая и широкоплечая, веснушчатая и светловолосая. На ней было летнее платье вроде того, что она надевала тогда на Тарте, – лето пришло наконец и в Королевскую Гавань, вместе с удушающей жарой и влажностью – и сандалии на каблуках, сделавших ее длинные ноги еще более впечатляющими. Изменились ее улыбка и манера держаться, плечи у нее были расслаблены, спина прямая, глаза ясные и почти засиявшие в тот момент, когда она увидела его._ _

__Джейме как-то позабыл о том, какой эффект она на него производила, однако его тело услужливо напомнило ему об этом: во рту пересохло, ладони вспотели, а желудок завязался узлом, будто он был каким-то зеленым пятнадцатилеткой на первом свидании._ _

__– Привет, Джейме, долго ждал? – спросила Бриенна, подойдя к нему; ей приходилось смотреть на него сверху вниз, и во рту у Джейме стало суше, чем в Дорнийской пустыне._ _

__– Нет, – прохрипел он, сглатывая. – Только пришел. – Бриенна улыбнулась ему, и они направились внутрь._ _

__Первые несколько минут прошли в неловкости, Джейме пытался придумать, о чем поговорить, и был ошеломлен, что она действительно с ним рядом. Это должно было быть легко, учитывая, что они трепались всю неделю и им всегда было что друг другу сказать, однако он никак не мог найти слов – и Бриенна тоже, судя по ее взгляду и легкому румянцу на щеках. Они остановились купить попкорна и сладостей, однако едва зайдя в зал, снова замолчали. Тишина затягивалась, Джейме закатил глаза и фыркнул про себя. Фигня какая-то._ _

__– Значит, это все-таки свидание, – сказал он, и Бриенна повернула голову и уставилась на него. – В смысле, если бы это было не свидание, мы бы не сидели тут, не зная, что сказать._ _

__Бриенна тихо рассмеялась._ _

__– Ты хочешь, чтобы это было свидание? – спросила она, однако ее голос звучал скорее дразняще, чем неуверенно._ _

__– Я сказал – кино и ужин, Бриенна. Самый подходящий для свидания набор._ _

__– Из этого я могу заключить, что ты скучный. – Уголки ее губ приподнялись. – Может, мне стоило захватить с собой книгу?_ _

__Он вспомнил, что Элия обычно отвечала, когда ее убеждали, будто она передумает, как только встретит правильного человека._ _

__– Ну да, ты же знаешь, как говорят: книжная полка, кошка и… – его оборвал ее громкий смех, услышав который впервые, Джейме завороженно уставился на нее и ощутил, как в животе летают бабочки. Этот смех и сейчас произвел на него похожий эффект, и Джейме засмеялся вместе с ней, не сводя глаз с линии ее горла, когда она откинула голову назад, и стискивая подлокотники, чтобы остаться на месте, а не залезть ей на колени и узнать, каков ее смех на вкус._ _

__Это их первое свидание, невежливо трахать кого-то в кинотеатре на первом свидании, убеждал себя Джейме._ _

__Он контролировал себя весь фильм, хотя как только пошли титры, уже не мог вспомнить, о чем шла речь, и во время ужина, и когда они шли потом по улице. Он контролировал себя большую часть свидания в следующую субботу – они гуляли по парку Бейлора и ели мороженое. Джейме уже почти привык к закипающему внутри него при виде ее длинных ног, мускулистой спины и рук, которые демонстрировало открытое летящее платье, желанию._ _

__– В Королевской Гавани слишком жарко, – сказала Бриенна, когда они уселись на пятачке травы в тени огромного дерева – она поджала ноги под себя, а Джейме растянулся с ней рядом. – На Тарте хотя бы бриз дует, и всегда можно охладиться на пляже._ _

__– Элия с детьми едут туда на этих выходных, а мне придется остаться тут, начать подготовку к свадьбе Тарли. – Он не был против того, чтобы остаться, зная, что Бриенна тоже будет в городе: она вела летние лекции в университете, до отпуска ей оставался еще месяц – это она рассказала ему в переписке. Если все пойдет хорошо – Джейме тоже сможет вырваться на недельку._ _

__– Рендилл Тарли?_ _

__– Ты его знаешь? – спросил Джейме, расслышав в ее тоне больше, чем просто любопытство._ _

__Бриенна вздохнула, нахмурив брови._ _

__– К сожалению. Он был нашим профессором и членом комитета, когда я училась в Штормовом Пределе, а когда Лорас сообщил о том, что происходит, он заявил, что это будет мне уроком._ _

__– Не люблю оскорблять своих клиентов. – Бриенна издала смешок, подозрительно похожий на слово _«вранье»_ , но зато перестала хмуриться – именно этого Джейме и добивался. – Но этот тип мудак полный. Без зазрения совести добавлю к его счету «127»._ _

__– Я думала, это код надбавки за сексуальное домогательство?_ _

__Джейме покачал головой._ _

__– Нет, этот код означает _«Я ужасно хочу вас убить, но не могу, так что платите за мою выдержку»_._ _

__Бриенна подавилась мороженым и снова засмеялась, трясясь всем телом, и тут самоконтролю Джейме пришел конец. Он выбросил остатки своего мороженого на землю, выхватывая Бриеннино у нее из руки и поступая с ним так же. Она перестала смеяться, когда Джейме положил ладонь ей на плечо и уложил на траву на спину, глаза у нее были круглыми и ожидающими, а приоткрытые губы блестели. Опираясь на предплечья, Джейме наклонился и поцеловал ее. Ее губы оказались слегка прохладными и очень сладкими, на них по-прежнему оставался привкус шоколада и клубники. Джейме провел по ним языком, наслаждаясь сладостью и углубляясь дальше, стремясь ощутить ее собственный вкус – тот, который ему не терпелось попробовать. Он целовал Бриенну медленно, словно исследуя то, какие ее губы мягкие и прохладные, а рот – невероятно горячий и по-прежнему сладкий, даже без искусственного привкуса мороженого._ _

__Спустя несколько минут она вздохнула ему в рот и приподнялась, запуская руки ему в волосы и обвивая одной бессовестно длинной ногой его ногу, и прежде чем Джейме понял, что происходит, его спина ударилась о землю, а Бриенна очутилась на нем сверху, так что они оказались прижаты друг к другу от груди до колен. Теперь уже она целовала его – жадно и глубоко, вцепляясь ему в волосы и дергая за них в порыве страсти. Кожу на голове пронзила боль, в штанах стало тесно, Бриенна раздвинула бедра, и Джейме вдруг потерял способность дышать и думать, а медленно закипающее в его венах возбуждение превратилось в дикий огонь. Он зарычал совершенно не подобающим для общественного места образом, а его член почти болезненно прижался к ширинке._ _

__– Бриенна, – простонал Джейме ей в рот, и она слегка отодвинулась – глаза потемнели, губы припухли. – Нам надо остановиться._ _

__Его отчаяние, вероятно, отразилось у него на лице, потому что Бриенна отпрянула, рвано выдохнув._ _

__– Можем пойти ко мне, – предложила она низким и неуверенным голосом._ _

__Джейме несколько раз медленно и глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться._ _

__– Это необязательно._ _

__Ему ничего не хотелось сильнее – в пекло забронированный на вечер столик, Бриенна будет вкуснее любого ужина._ _

__Однако Джейме не хотел ее торопить. Это было всего лишь второе их свидание, и ему хотелось за ней поухаживать._ _

__Бриенна улыбнулась и быстро и целомудренно чмокнула его._ _

__– Нет, но я хочу. – Она встала и отряхнула свое платье от травы и веточек. Джейме уставился на нее снизу вверх, и открывшийся вид совсем не уменьшил его и так немаленькую проблему. Бриенна нахмурилась, когда он так и не пошевелился. – Только если ты не хочешь?_ _

__– О, я хочу, только дай мне минутку. – Она перевела взгляд на выпуклость на его штанах, и ее лицо приобрело очаровательный красный оттенок. – Или пять. И пожалуйста, уйди за дерево._ _

__После этого Бриенна смеялась всю дорогу из парка, однако держалась на расстоянии и даже в такси села настолько далеко, насколько позволяли размеры автомобиля; в воздухе было столько напряжения, что было удивительно, как водитель не задохнулся._ _

__Целую Таргариенскую эпоху спустя они оказались у нее дома, в квартире на втором этаже, недалеко от университета. Как только за ними щелкнул замок, Бриенна уже снова целовала Джейме, и его эрекция, к счастью, спавшая за время поездки в такси, вернулась так быстро, что он мог бы поклясться, что почувствовал, как кровь отливает от головы и других, менее важных, органов._ _

__– Спальня, – выдохнула Бриенна, хотя это она прижимала его к двери. Джейме хотел снова спросить, уверена ли она, однако был слишком занят тем, что вцеплялся в нее и целовал куда придется._ _

__Они продвигались к спальне на ощупь, не переставая целоваться, пока Бриенна расстегивала пуговицы на его рубашке, а Джейме стягивал вниз тонкие лямки ее платья, оголяя груди и немедленно накрывая одну из них рукой. Она идеально легла в ладонь, а тихий стон, который Бриенна издала, когда он потер сосок подушечкой большого пальца, был лучшим звуком из всех, что Джейме когда-либо слышал. Ее платье упало на пол где-то по дороге, его рубашка вскоре последовала за ним, и наконец они оказались в спальне – Бриеннины пальцы расстегивали застежку на его штанах, а ладонь Джейме очутилась у нее под бельем – там, где она была горячая и влажная. В этот раз ее стон был протяжным и громким, она вцепилась в его руку и одним движением сняла с себя трусы, а потом уже оказалась на кровати, лежа на спине и тяжело дыша. Джейме стоял у нее в ногах и просто смотрел, сердце колотилось где-то в горле, а рот едва ли не наполнялся слюной._ _

__Бриенна, распластанная на темно-бордовом покрывале, – кожа бледная и веснушчатая, лобок покрыт густыми светлыми волосами, румянец распространился до вздымающейся и опускающейся груди – выглядела ужасно соблазнительно._ _

__– Так и будешь просто смотреть?_ _

__Джейме потряс головой, не уверенный, что сможет сейчас что-то сказать, и избавился от остатков своей одежды. Он взобрался на кровать и заскользил по ее телу вверх, чтобы снова целовать ее, и от прикосновения голой кожи оба затрепетали. В этот раз он навалился на нее всем весом, и Бриенна развела ноги, чтобы ему было удобнее. Руками они шарили везде, докуда могли дотянуться, не переставая целоваться. Спустя минуту Джейме оторвался от ее губ и стал спускаться вниз, целуя ее шею, проводя языком и губами по ее горлу, еще ниже, по пути не обделив вниманием груди. Бриенна выгнулась вверх, когда он начал посасывать ее сосок, а его рука снова оказалась у нее между ног. Он потер ее клитор и она застонала, раздвигая ноги шире._ _

__– Я хочу вылизать тебя, можно? – пробормотал он ей куда-то в живот и скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как она горячо закивала._ _

__Джейме устроился между ее ног – пальцы Бриенны перебирали его волосы – и поцеловал ее лобок, а затем раздвинул пальцами складки и прижался к клитору губами, приоткрывая их, чтобы впервые попробовать ее на вкус. Джейме высунул язык, ощутив легкую горечь, и принялся водить им по клитору, и Бриенна застонала. Она была влажной, он чувствовал это ртом и подбородком, но совершенно ничего не имел против, желая сделать ее еще более мокрой. Джейме опустился еще ниже и просунул кончик языка внутрь нее, туда, где его пальцы уже заставляли ее стонать и трястись, продвигаясь так глубоко, насколько возможно, и был вознагражден резким рывком за волосы. Он поднял на нее взгляд и решил, что отныне это его любимая точка обзора. Лицо Бриенны заливал румянец, глаза практически почернели от желания, а нижнюю губу она прикусила почти до крови._ _

__– Джейме! – воскликнула она, и он ухмыльнулся и ввел в нее третий палец, наблюдая по ее лицу, не больно ли ей. Убедившись, что не причинил ей дискомфорта, Джейме снова приложился ртом к ее клитору, лаская его языком и одновременно трахая ее пальцами. Стоны Бриенны стали громче, пальцы впились в его волосы, а все тело сотрясалось от оргазма. Джейме не сдался, продолжая вылизывать ее, даже когда она снова рухнула на кровать, до тех пор, пока она не задрожала опять, а ее стоны не превратились в удивленные возгласы. Минуту спустя она опять больно вцепилась в его волосы, и в этот раз Джейме отстранился, поднимаясь вверх, чтобы поцеловать ее._ _

__Бриенна таяла под его губами, тяжело дыша ему в рот и отвечая на поцелуй, все еще пытаясь отдышаться, а на лице у нее было написано удивление. Джейме был вполне счастлив просто целовать ее, хотя его член уже болезненно прижимался к ее бедру. Однако довольно скоро Бриенна пришла в себя, снова обняла его и, как тогда в парке, опрокинула на спину, оказавшись сверху. Она потянулась, открыла ящик тумбочки и достала презерватив, и Джейме испустил стон._ _

__Бриенна надела презерватив на его член и, оседлав бедра Джейме, без усилий опустилась на него. В голове у Джейме не осталось ни единой мысли, он неприглядно широко разинул рот, глотая воздух и наблюдая, как Бриенна двигается над ним, от этого вида у него перехватывало дыхание. Она положила руки ему на грудь и с коварным блеском в глазах больно впилась ногтями ему в кожу, и Джейме вскрикнул и стал толкаться ей навстречу. Он еще никогда не испытывал такой сильной эрекции и никогда еще не был так близок к тому, чтобы кончить, меньше чем за минуту._ _

__– Скажи, если перебор, – сказал он хриплым и практически неузнаваемым голосом. Он снова прижал пальцы к ее клитору и принялся тереть его, и Бриенна сбилась с темпа и наклонилась вперед. – Не больно?_ _

__– Нет, продолжай._ _

__Так он и сделал, трахая ее так грубо и быстро, как только мог, и прижимая палец к ее клитору, чтобы она кончила до того, как кончит он. Бриенна затряслась и выгнулась, опираясь предплечьями на кровать, а лбом прислоняясь ко лбу Джейме – они не целовались, но тяжело дышали друг другу в губы, приближаясь к оргазму._ _

__После они лежали на кровати, по-прежнему переплетясь телами, пытаясь перевести дыхание и просто улыбаясь, пока о себе не дал знать желудок Джейме._ _

__– Я думаю, мы еще можем успеть на ужин, – сказал Джейме, игнорируя свое вероятно покрасневшее лицо._ _

__– А можем заказать доставку и набраться сил перед вторым заходом. – Бриенна снова потянулась поцеловать его, и Джейме покинули остатки напряжения, о котором он и не подозревал – не то чтобы он правда боялся, что его выставят после секса. Она бы точно так не сделала. – Пойдем в тот ресторан на следующей неделе или еще когда-нибудь._ _

__Эта мысль пришлась ему по душе._ _

__…_ _

__Джейме в очередной раз проверил свой мобильник – не ответила ли Бриенна на его сообщения, но входящие были пусты. Он вздохнул и понадеялся, что последняя назначенная на сегодня консультация пройдет быстро, однако с его везением это было сомнительно._ _

__В офисе он остался один и уже час как должен был бы уйти, чтобы подготовиться к свиданию. Однако вместо этого ему пришлось подменять Элию: она умчалась домой после того, как ей позвонила няня, Элис. Пиа и Пека тоже не было – они занимались организацией своей первой свадьбы после повышения, а новых помощников они нанять не успели, так что подменить Элию мог только Джейме._ _

__– Ты же не возражаешь, правда? – спросила она в дверях. – Эйегон плачет, Рейенис говорит, что у него жар, так что мне надо бежать. – В обычный день Джейме бы не стал возражать, однако сегодня день был особенный, а он терпеть не мог, когда планы менялись. Он и без этого нервничал. – Консультация много времени не займет, и их Селвин послал._ _

__– У меня были планы с Бриенной, – пожаловался Джейме в пустоту офиса, прежде чем снова проверить мобильник._ _

__В эти выходные у них была годовщина, они собирались пойти в ресторан, и Джейме забронировал им ночной круиз до Тарта. Он открыл ящик стола и в очередной раз проверил, на месте ли кольцо._ _

__Кольцо было на месте. Как и каждый раз, когда Джейме проверял его все предыдущие шесть месяцев. Возможно, сегодня он наконец переложит его в карман и преподнесет ей, два года – это же не слишком скоро? В своем офисе он уже много чего повидал – от людей, которые обручились спустя неделю после встречи, до людей, чьи помолвки длились дольше, чем некоторые браки. Он знал, что рецепта успеха не существует, и сохранять отношения – это тяжкий труд._ _

__Однако этот труд того стоил; Джейме еще никогда не был так счастлив, как в прошедшие два года, даже несмотря на их периодические ссоры и скандалы, пронырливых друзей с благими намерениями, вечно вламывающихся невовремя, и одну огромную мину, оставленную собственной семьей Джейме в его голове, разорвавшуюся у них под носом, когда они съехались, и вынудившую их пройти двухмесячный курс совместной терапии._ _

__Все это лишь сделало их отношения еще более ценными, и, конечно, Джейме хотелось, чтобы они длились вечно._ _

__В конце концов, он был романтиком, и хотел свою собственную свадьбу._ _

__Тут дверь распахнулась, и в офис вошла Бриенна, словно материализовавшаяся из его блуждающих мыслей. Джейме машинально улыбнулся, как делал всегда при виде нее, и резко закрыл ящик._ _

__– Привет, любимая, я думал, ты получила мое сообщение. Мне осталось принять последнего клиента, которого перебросила мне Элия, – и я полностью твой. – Он поднялся, чтобы поцеловать ее, однако Бриенна направилась прямиком к стулу для клиентов перед его столом и уселась туда._ _

__– _Я твой клиент,_ – сказала она, таинственно улыбаясь._ _

__Джейме рухнул обратно на свой стул._ _

__– О, так ты хочешь, чтобы я организовал для тебя свадьбу? – Бабочки в животе попытались взлетать, а рот грозился расплыться в широчайшей улыбке. Джейме подавил эти чувства – может, она просто помогает спланировать свадьбу отца, или Лораса, или даже Марг, которая влюблялась каждую неделю и развлюблялась через два дня. – И чью же?_ _

__– Мою. – Бриенна подалась вперед и положила что-то на стол, и Джейме не пришлось даже смотреть, чтобы понять, что это кольцо и что оно, скорее всего, походит на то, что лежит у него в ящике. – Если ты на мне женишься?_ _

__Тогда он наконец разрешил себе расплыться в улыбке, доставая свою коробочку и кладя ее на стол рядом с Бриенниной._ _

__– Ни на ком другом я и не стал бы._ _

__…_ _


End file.
